Le Marcheur
by camelia17
Summary: Il écoute, vois, entends. Il était là avant, il est ici maintenant, il y sera après. Le Marcheur vit et revit. Retenant l'histoire. Rencontrant les gens. Et maintenant, c'est celle de son frère qu'il verrat. Celle d'un jeune homme qui voulait protéger sa famille. Écoutons-là ensemble, l'histoire du shinigami remplaçant aux cheveux couleur du crépuscule. Male!OC. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! Pour ceux qui me connaissent sur d'autres fandoms, oui j'ai arrêté de publier depuis presque 3 ans maintenant, alors pourquoi revenir ? Parce que à force de commencer des fics sans jamais pouvoir les terminer, j'en ai eu assez. J'ai tout mis en pause pour me consacrer à une seule fic et j'avais décidé de ne la publier qu'une fois terminé. Et ceci est le résultat. Techniquement, je n'ai finis que le premier Arc. Mais je suis en manque d'inspiration et j'ais vraiment besoin de savoir ce que les gens en pensent. Alors je publie cette fic comme un premier tome. Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous aimez pas. Je sais que c'est juste un prologue, mais je ça me ferait plaisir de savoir que je suis partie sur un truc qui plaît.**

 **Merci à** framboise-sama **, ma Beta Reader, qui a accepté de me corriger et de m'aider dans cette aventure où je me suis lancé. Je la remercie vivement pour ça !**

 **Maintenant profitez !**

* * *

Quel est cet endroit ? Il fait sombre ici. Et il fait chaud. Tellement chaud. J'étouffe. Il faut que je respire. Pourquoi je ne peux pas ?! Où suis-je ?! Je me sens si faible aussi. Je suis si fatigué. Je dois dormir. Oui, dormir. Je verrai le reste plus tard.

Encore. Je suis encore là. Je n'ai plus peur d'étouffer. Je pense être dans l'eau, mais pourtant, je ne me noie pas. Étrange. Et je le sens aussi. Lui. Je ne suis pas seul dans cet endroit clos. Quelqu'un d'autre est avec moi, mais il dort presque tout le temps. Et il bouge très peu. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, il y a tellement peu de place ici. Des fois, il s'agite. Il cogne autour de lui, comme voulant sortir. Il me fait mal, alors je le fais arrêter. A force, je n'ai plus qu'à l'effleurer pour qu'il se calme tout de suite. Qui est-il donc ?

Le temps passe si lentement ici. Je commence à entendre des voix. Les murs se resserrent de plus en plus. L'autre et moi devons nous serrer maintenant. Mais il n'y a plus de place. Alors je décide de nous faire sortir. D'abord l'autre, c'est le plus faible. C'est lui qui doit sortir en premier. Je l'appelle et le dirige vers la sortie au-dessus de sa tête. Il a peur. Je le rassure, lui dis que je serai juste derrière. Il accepte et sort. Des cris résonnent au-dessus de moi. L'autre est enfin sorti. Mais il a mal. Il a peur. Il m'appelle. Alors je sors moi aussi. J'entends des personnes s'agiter autour de moi. Ils tentent de me retenir, mais n'y arrivent pas. Je finis par sortir. Je sens l'air autour de moi. Cela fait si longtemps. J'ai presque oublié comment respirer. J'ouvre la bouche et je sens l'air remplir mes poumons. Ça fait du bien. Je me sens visqueux. Et sale. J'entends les gens s'interroger et on met un tissu doux autour de mon corps. Deux mains me prennent et m'amènent contre un torse très certainement féminin. Que se passe-t-il ? Depuis quand suis-je devenu si petit que l'on peut me prendre dans ses bras ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ouvre enfin les yeux et la lumière de la salle m'éblouit. Je cligne des yeux. Je vois une femme. Elle est tellement belle. Et elle a l'air tellement gentille. Je vois l'autre aussi. Mais...c'est un bébé ! Alors, je suis... !

Toi, tu seras Ichigo. Et toi Kotaro. Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ton frère. Nee, Kotaro ?

Ça a recommencé.

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki était un père comblé. Il avait une femme aimante, adorable, gentille, magnifique. Bref, pour lui, Masaki Kurosaki était parfaite. Et sa vie avec elle était devenue encore plus parfaite, grâce à deux nouveaux ajouts dans la famille. Leurs enfants. Il ne se lassait pas de ces mots. Des mini-Masaki ! Car à voir leurs cheveux oranges, il était naturel de penser que les vrais-jumeaux avaient hérité de l'apparence angélique de leur mère. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui venait troubler ce tableau idyllique. Ou plutôt, un fait des plus étrange. C'était la connexion que semblait avoir les deux bébés, même pas âgés de deux mois. Il était difficile de les garder séparés plus de quelques-minutes. Dès qu'on les éloignait l'un de l'autre, ils se mettaient aussitôt à pleurer. Forçant le couple à les installer dans la même chambre et le même berceau. Autre-chose de curieux. Il arrivait qu'Ichigo se réveille parfois en pleine nuit. Fait étonnant qu'il le faisait à chaque fois qu'un Hollow plus puissant que les autres, ne pointait subitement le bout de son nez. En qualité de shinigami disparu, Isshin avait donc eu le loisir de remarquer cet état de fait et son inutilité à calmer l'aîné de ses bambins. Lorsqu'il arrivait dans la pièce, les pleurs avaient déjà cessé et il retrouvai les deux enfants collés l'un à l'autre, parfaitement endormis.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Il en avait discuté avec Uruhara et celui-ci lui avait dit qu'Ichigo avait très certainement hérité d'un reiastu puissant dû à son ascendance particulière. Pour le reste, il arrivait parfois que deux âmes, surtout des jumeaux, soit très liées entre-elles et entraîne une complicité accrus entre les deux personnes. Soulagé, le père était reparti changer les couches de ses enfants. Mais quand même, il avait pourtant toujours l'impression de voir quelque-chose d'étrange dans les yeux de son petit Kotaro lorsqu'il sentait un hollow apparaître dans la ville.

* * *

Ichigo était un enfant heureux. Malgré tout ce qui pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur, le jeune enfant gardait toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Et pour ça, il remerciait son grand-frère, Kotaro. Bon, d'après ce que lui disait son père, c'était lui l'aîné. Mais il suffisait de passer cinq minutes avec les jumeaux pour voir que c'était bien l'inverse. L'orangé adorait son frère. Il connaissait plein de chose et lui expliquait tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait parfois l'impression de parler à un adulte au lieu de son frère jumeau. D'ailleurs, il lui avait demandé une fois, pourquoi il se comportait différemment en présence de leurs parents. Kotaro lui avait répondu qu'il ne devrait pas être si intelligent normalement. Et que si les adultes l'apprenaient, ils l'emmènerait loin et lui feraient de mauvaises choses. Ichigo n'avait pas trop compris. Pourquoi les adultes feraient de mauvaises choses à son frère ? Son frère était le meilleur du monde après-tout. Donc le petit garçon gardait le silence.

A l'école, les autres enfants était bizarres. Tous les matins, en passant dans la rue, Ichigo disait bonjour à la vieille dame qui attendait près du pont. Et les autres l'ignoraient complètement. Après, on disait qu'il était bizarre et on était méchant avec lui. Kotaro lui avait dit que la vieille dame était morte depuis un moment et que les autres enfants ne pouvaient donc pas la voir. Mais comme eux étaient spéciaux, ils pouvaient parler avec les fantômes et leur apporter un peu de réconfort. Au début, ça avait été dur. Mais avec son frère à ses côtés, Ichigo s'était senti rassuré et protégé. Parce que son frère le défendait toujours. Parce que son frère était le meilleur.

* * *

Kotaro Kurosaki adorait sa vie. Il se considérait comme le plus chanceux du monde. Vivants et Morts confondus. Par exemple, son frère. Ichigo était tout simplement adorable. Il posait des questions sur tout. Écoutait tout ce qu'on lui disait. Avait un sourire permanent. En clair, il était tout simplement attachant. Sa mère aussi était agréable. Un femme remarquable. Une mère rêvée. Aucun défaut à lui reprocher. Tout le contraire de son père. Trop exubérant. Trop bruyant. Trop énergique. Il n'y avait que des trop chez lui. Puis, venait les deux derniers membres de la famille. Des jumelles. Fausses, cette fois. L'une avait les cheveux aussi clairs que l'autre les avait noir. Mais elles n'en restaient pas moins mignonnes à croquer. Ce devait aussi être l'avis d'Ichigo puisque ce dernier ne quittait presque jamais les petites du regard.

Il avait une vie rêvé et cette vie était la sienne. Sérieusement, c'était sa préféré. Mais tout ça avait pris un tournant brusque. Et ça avait commencé le jour de la mort de leur mère. Le temps était à la pluie. Les rivières risquaient de déborder tellement elles étaient remplies. Lui, Masaki et Ichigo rentraient tranquillement de l'école quand c'est arrivé. Il n'a pas vu clairement ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a vu du coin de l'œil, Ichigo s'élancer vers la rivière. Leur mère se précipita derrière lui aussitôt, mais Kotaro ne bougea pas. Il venait de voir ce qui avait attiré son frère. Il se mit à courir derrière eux, _trop tard_. Il leur cria de revenir sur la route, _trop tard_. Il tendit la main vers sa mère pour la tirer en arrière, _trop tard_. Tout se colora en rouge d'un seul coup. Plus rien. Sa mère n'existait plus. Sa vie venait de disparaître en une seule seconde. Son corps reposant comme une marionnette dont on aurait couper les fils. Il voyait le monstre se tenir au-dessus de son aîné, se préparant certainement à lui donner le même sort. Mais il s'arrêta. Car il la sentit. Une ombre froide se tenant devant lui. La Mort demandait vengeance.

Plus tard, personne ne su ce qui causa la mort de Masaki Kurosaki. Kotaro s'aperçut que son frère avait tout oublié de ce qu'il s'était passé après. Et c'était tant mieux. La mort de sa femme brisa littéralement Isshin. La seule chose qui arrivai encore à le faire presque sourire, c'était ses enfants. L'homme se retrouva donc avec quatre bambins à charge et une clinique à gérer. Pour l'aider, Kotaro prit sur lui les tâches de la maison et l'éducation du reste de la fratrie. Il devient la seconde mère de la maison.

Les années passèrent, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut ! Je suis heureuse que les gens ont aimé ce prologue. C'était juste une présentation de Kotaro, pour que tout le monde voit un peu sa place dans la famille et à quel point ce n'est pas un enfant "normale". Le premier chapitre est là, donc. Corrigé généreusement par** framboise-sama **qui fait du super bon boulot. Je compte poster un chapitre par semaine, le Lundi. Vu que les chapitres sont bouclés et ne demande plus qu'à être corrigés, il n'y a aucun risque pour que la parution est du retard. Donc, pas d'inquiétude !**

 **Et pour les reviews, maintenant !**

framboise-sama **: Merci, ça fait quand même plaisir ! Et tu as le droit de l'aimer, c'est à 50% grâce à toi qu'il est ainsi. Vu le nombre de faute que j'ai fait.**

Artemis3315 **: Je suis contente que ça te plaises ! J'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite. J'avais déjà lu des histoires avec des OC, mais peu qui faisaient partis des Kurosaki. Et puis, j'hésitais à en faire des jumeaux. Je me disais qu'avec Karin et Yuzu, ça ferait peut-être un peu trop. Mais pour ce que je prévoyais, je n'avais pas forcément d'autres solutions. Pour les fautes, comme je l'ai dit, c'est grâce à** framboise-sama **, ma Beta reader. Elle fait un travail du tonnerre. Bien que je n'ai officiellement bouclé que le 1er Arc, je sais en effet dans quel direction, je souhaite pointé cette histoire. Et pour ta dernière question, pour ma part, je n'ai vu que l'animé. Je connais les grandes lignes pour la suite, mais pas en détails. Il faudra bien sûr que je les lise à un moment ou à un autre, mais pas pour l'instant. C'est pour ça que framboise, qui a lut les scan, elle, va me surveiller pour ne pas que je face de bourde dans l'intrigue. A la fin, je crois que la moitié du mérite lui reviendra, vu tout ce que je lui demande de faire.**

* * *

Quel doux moment que le sommeil. Votre cerveau est déconnecté. Vous ne pensez à rien. Vous êtes juste là, allongé confortablement, enroulé dans des couvertures chaudes. Et votre seule préoccupation est de garder les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que vous vous rendormiez à nouveau. Mais bien sûr, il y a toujours un bruit strident résonnant à heure fixe qui vient vous empêcher de continuer à roupiller. Et ce bruit, vient de votre réveil. Objet issus (issu) du diable, fait pour vous empêcher de dormir. Objet allié avec le plus grand ennemi des adolescents, l'école. Objet qui a battu des records de lancer incroyable et actuellement en train de s'écraser contre un mur. Le héros responsable du meurtre de ce vil criminel laissa son bras musclé retomber contre le lit, une tête pourvu de poils capillaires orange-carotte fit aussi sa grande entré dans le monde du réel. Quelques-secondes s'écoulèrent, où l'on entendit juste des grognements intelligibles s'échapper de la masse humaine caché sous la couverture.

Soudain, le porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer un jeune homme bien taillé et aux airs androgynes avec ses longs cheveux de la même couleur que la « bête » tapis dans la pièce. Sa peau était claire, ses muscles bien définis, sa taille fine, il était tout simplement le sex-symbol rêvé par pas mal de femmes, et d'hommes, de son entourage. La gravure d'Apollon s'approcha du lit et tira sur la couette d'un coup sec, libérant la vue du corps maintenant parfaitement réveillé. Et quel vue ! Une copie carbone du dieu vivant se trouvant au-dessus, bien que les cheveux soient coupés à une taille normale, avec matage à volonté du torse imberbe dévoilé par l'absence de tee-shirt.

 **(*SBAF* Bon, j'avoue. Je me suis un peu emballée. Mais que le premier ou la première à ne jamais avoir fantasmer en imaginant Ichigo le matin et torse nu, me jette la première pierre !)**

\- Ichigo, si tu ne te lève pas tout de suite, tu vas encore être en retard. Sermonna celui aux longs cheveux lui tombant jusqu'à la taille.

\- Mais, Kotaroooo...Je suis crevé...

\- Ça s'est parce que tu es un mauvais joueur et que tu as passé toute la nuit à tenter de trouver comment je t'ai battu à ton dernier jeu. Soupire le-dit Kotaro.

\- T'as triché...

\- Mais oui. Maintenant lève-toi avant que papa ne vienne lui-même te sortir du lit.

La menace fit effet puisqu'une fusée rousse couru s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, faisant sourire son jumeau. Kotaro se félicita d'avoir pensé à se préparer avant son frère et descendit dans la cuisine, tout en attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Il huma la délicieuse odeur du petit-déjeuner préparé par Yuzu. Quand il était occupé à lever son frère, c'était toujours leur petite-soeur qui s'occupait du repas. Il vit Karin déjà en train de manger et vient s'asseoir en face d'elle, commençant à piocher dans la nourriture posée en face de lui.

\- Ohayo, Yuzu, Karin.

\- Ohayo, Onii-chan. Répondit gaiement la blonde depuis ses fourneaux.

\- Ichi-nii a encore eu du mal à se lever ? Demanda Karin après l'avoir salué.

\- Comme d'habitude. Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- On va avoir un match avec l'équipe. L'adversaire est faible et c'est juste un match d'entraînement, mais je pense que c'est justement ce dont on a besoin.

\- Tu penses déjà comme une bonne entraîneuse, Karin. C'est bien. Tu comptes rentrer à quel heure ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ferais attention, ne t'inquiète pas.

La suite de la discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée surprise de leur père qui se jeta vers le dos de Kotaro. Ce dernier, prévenu par le salut matinal de son père, se décala de quelques-centimètres et laissa le soin à Ichigo qui descendait les escaliers, d'encastrer leur paternel dans le mur.

\- Ohayo, Onii-chan. Le petit-déjeuner est sur la table.

Ichigo salua ses frères et sœurs et vient s'installer en face de son jumeau. Le reste du petit-déjeuner devient nettement plus bruyant avec Isshin qui se mit à parler à la photo géante de leur mère accrochée sur un mur, Ichigo qui le rabrouait sauvagement et Kotaro qui agrémentait d'une pique ou deux pour alimenter la dispute. Au final, les deux frères partirent vers leur lycée, une bonne humeur cachée mais bien présente.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues encore vides du quartier résidentiel, longeant l'avenue principale avec ses voitures et passant devant l'allée marchande dont les boutiquiers et restaurateurs se mettaient déjà au boulot. Ils prirent l'embranchement sur leur droite, rejoignant la rue parallèle et se mêlant au flot de lycéens formant une étrange rivière de gris. Le rythme était calme, les conversations joyeuses et les sourires présents sur presque tous les visages.

Arrivé à leur établissement, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent d'abord vers le casier à chaussures pour prendre leur chaussons. Ils remontèrent les escaliers, saluant quelques connaissances au passage et traversèrent le couloir pour se rendre à leur salle de classe. Les deux rouquins saluèrent leurs amis, prirent de leurs nouvelles depuis la semaine dernière et s'enquirent de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant le week-end. La cloche se mit à sonner, annonçant le début des cours et le début d'une journée entière d'emprisonnement.

C'est le soir venu, une fois le chemin du retour parcouru, qu'il troqua son uniforme scolaire pour enfiler des vêtements plus confortables. Alors qu'il s'attelait à faire ses devoirs, Kotaro sentit que quelque-chose de mal se préparait. Rien de bizarre ne s'était pourtant produit au retour. Ils avaient remis une bande d'imbécile à leur place, lorsque ceux-ci avaient cru intelligent de renverser un bouquet de fleur. Celui-ci avait été déposé à la mémoire de la petite fille morte au niveau du poteaux électrique à deux blocs d'ici. Puis ils étaient revenus tranquillement chez eux sans causer plus de grabuge, avait fait un mini-combat contre leur père, puis étaient montés chacun de leur côté. Pourtant, Kotaro avait cette impression qui le taraudait depuis un moment. Un sorte d'étau froid se refermant peu à peu sur eux. Et tout cela concordait avec la soudaine arrivée d'un nouveau shinigami pour surveiller la ville. Shinigami qui ne savait définitivement pas se camoufler. A croire qu'il avait oublié que même quand on est le plus fort, on finit toujours par tomber sur un os plus dur que soi. Mais Kotaro en était sûr maintenant. Un événement important allait se passer. Dans très peu de temps.

Le lendemain matin, Kotaro décida que par sécurité, il sécherait les cours de la journée pour enquêter sur son mystérieux pressentiment. Il mima une forte fièvre qui le clouai au lit, chose difficile quand votre père est médecin, mais réussi à négocier pour ne pas aller à l'école. Ça lui fit mal de mentir à ses sœurs comme ça. Et encore plus à son frère qui, grâce à leur lien particulier, sentait que son cadet n'était pas sincère. Kotaro se promit d'aider son frère au prochain examen de maths lorsqu'il le regarda partir depuis sa fenêtre. Enfin seul, le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps pour se changer. Il enfila un jean légèrement déchiré au niveau des genoux, une paire de vieille converse, un tee-shirt blanc et un sweat noir dont la capuche permettait de cacher ses cheveux beaucoup trop voyants. Il prit quand même le soin de les attacher en queue de cheval basse juste par sécurité. Ainsi camouflé, il se faufila par la fenêtre sur le toit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait ce genre d'exercice. Le jeune homme espérait qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main, ou la chute risquerait d'être douloureuse. Prenant un peu d'élan, il sauta au-dessus de la rue et atterrit sur la maison suivante. Coup de chance pour lui, les gens ne levaient jamais le nez vers le ciel et il passait relativement inaperçu.

En quelques-minutes, il avait rejoint sa destination et atterrit devant une vieille boutique un peu décrépite. A peine posa-t-il un pied à terre que la porte s'ouvrit sur un gamin aux cheveux rouges pétants, le chargeant armé d'une batte de base-ball. Amusé par la réaction très vive du gamin, Kotaro s'empara de l'arme, la tournant de façon à ce que son attaquant doive la lâcher pour ne pas se tordre le poignet. Désarmé, il empoigna le tee-shirt du rouquin et le passa comme un sac sur son épaule. Les petits poings, tout de même costaud, martelaient son dos et tentaient de le faire lâcher prise. C'est ainsi que Kotaro entra dans le magasin et qu'il trouva le gérant de celui-ci, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Kotaro-kun, isashiburine ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- Isashiburi, Kisuke. Je suis venu pour des informations.

\- Bien sûr. Je m'en doutais un peu. Si tu veux bien lâcher Kenta, nous allons passer dans le salon.

Kotaro hocha la tête et libéra son prisonnier en lui rendant son arme, il lui frotta les cheveux, arrachant une moue au garçon caractériel, et suivit finalement le scientifique dans les couloirs de la maison. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit salon où le jeune homme pu voir que la pièce était déjà occupée.

\- Yoruichi, tu es là !

\- Yo, Kotaro. Répondit la voix déformée.

Le jeune homme parti s'installer aussitôt sur le coussin à côté de la chatte et la grattouilla sous le menton, lui arrachant des ronronnements de satisfaction. Urahara les regarda faire un moment avant de les interrompre avec un toussotement, attirant l'attention sur lui également.

\- Maintenant, Kotaro-kun. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène donc-ici ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas par envie que tu es là. D'ordinaire, tu t'arranges toujours pour venir après les cours.

\- Un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai la sensation que quelque-chose va bientôt se passer et je pense que cela est lié avec la venue de ce nouveau shinigami.

\- Tu as toujours eu un bon instinct, Kotaro-kun. Ça ferait presque peur. Déclara le blond derrière son éventail.

\- Répond-moi, Kisuke. Ce shinigami a-t-il quelque-chose de spécial ?

L'ancien capitaine regarda attentivement le jeune homme en face de lui et décida d'être à moitié franc, ça ne lui apporterait rien de lui mentir, à part de se mettre un ennemi très puissant à dos et de perdre une amitié bien établi.

Il s'agit de Kuchiki Rukia. J'ai...inséré quelque-chose dans son âme. C'est un objet très important et très recherché par la personne qui m'a forcé à venir ici. J'imagine que Kuchiki-san viendra bientôt pour un gigai et à ce moment-là, je compte lui en donner un qui la fera passer le plus possible pour une humaine afin de cacher au mieux cet objet. Kotaro-kun. Cet objet ne doit pas tomber entre les mains de la Soul Society. A aucun prix.

\- Un traître ?

\- Oui. Mais il est trop bien placé et trop bien protégé pour que je réussisse à le faire tomber. Alors nous allons devoir nous armer de patience et de prudence pour l'instant.

Kotaro hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il comprenait parfaitement la situation. Ne reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour garder un œil sur la jeune fille 24h/24, sans devoir à chaque fois sécher les cours.

\- Mais quand même, j'aurais cru qu'avec le temps, les shinigamis se seraient plus éloigné des défauts humains qui les caractérisent si bien.

\- Un humain reste un humain. Qu'il soit mort depuis des dizaines d'années ni change rien.

\- Malheureusement.

\- Kotaro, tu restes pour le déjeuner ? Demanda Yoruichi pour changer de sujet.

\- Pourquoi pas. Ça fait longtemps après tout.

L'orangé continua de discuter avec les deux shinigamis, jusqu'à l'heure du repas où toute la maisonnée se rejoignit pour manger ensemble. Le repas avalé, Kenta et Ururu le tirèrent dans la salle souterraine pour jouer avec lui. Le « jeu » en question, consistait en une version du base-ball mais où Kenta et Ururu devait tirer de toute leur force une balle sur la cible. Aka Kentaro. Un jeu mortel pour les humains, mais terriblement amusant pour lui. Ils y jouèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant que le jeune homme ne doive rentrer chez lui pour faire le malade pour le retour de sa famille. Il salua les habitants du magasin, promettant de revenir dés qu'il pourrait.

En chemin, il repensa à la sensation de peur qui l'avait pris aux tripes pendant quelques-secondes. Vu qu'il n'avait rien à craindre dans l'immédiat, il en conclut que cela devait être une manifestation du lien gémellaire entre lui et Ichigo. Ce truc pouvait être autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction. Combien de fois son frère lui avait-il dit qu'il sentait quelque-chose d'étrange dans sa tête à cause de lui. Ça allait lui attirer des problèmes un jour, il le sentait. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui l'intriguait, c'est ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle peur dans le cœur de son cher frère. Aurait-il rencontré un hollow en route ? Ça compliquait les choses. Si le pouvoir de son frère était devenu assez puissant pour attirer ces bestioles, ça voulait dire qu'il devrait le surveiller de plus près à l'avenir, en même temps que la shinigami. Mais quel journée pourrie.

Le soir venu. Après avoir parfaitement joué son rôle de malade fraîchement rétabli et mangé en famille, l'absence de leur père étant un plus, Kotaro avait décidé de veiller un peu pour se mettre les idées au clair. Mais sa méditation fut interrompue par le boucan provenant de la chambre à côté de lui. Celle d'Ichigo. Agacé, le rouquin reconnu le reiatsu de la shinigami qu'Urahara lui avait demandé de surveiller pour lui. Il décida de laisser son frère et elle faire connaissance, tout en surveillant comment ça se passait. Kotaro dû d'ailleurs se retenir de rire en entendant la shinigami se faire traiter de microbe et répliquer en utilisant une technique de kido sur son pauvre frère. Ou lorsqu'elle dessina sur son frère durant l'explication. Quoi que, si elle dessinait vraiment mal, il n'en voulait pas à Ichi de lui avoir signalé.

Il aurait bien voulu continuer à écouter leur petite discussion, mais la présence d'un hollow aussi proche de leur maison le forçai à intervenir. Kotaro sortit dans le couloir et passa dans le salon où Karin et Yuzu se trouvait en train de regarder un film. Enfin, ça devait être ce qui se passait avant puisque Karin avait pris sa tête entre ses mains alors que Yuzu tentait de l'apaiser.

\- Kotaro...j'ai mal...ce cri...J'ai tellement mal... Geigna la brune en direction de son frère.

\- Restez ici toutes les deux, ne sortez sous aucun prétexte de la maison.

\- Onii-chan !

Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme sortit dans la rue et vient se planter au milieu de celle-ci, faisant face au hollow finalement arrivé. La chose ressemblait à un gorille et semblait très affamé par l'âme de son frère.

\- Toi...ton âme est étrange...qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- On me dit unique, tu n'as donc jamais du voir quelqu'un comme moi avant. Répondit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

\- Ton âme...est-elle bonne ?

\- Qui sait.

\- Alors...je vais te manger pour savoir !

Un grande main grise s'abattit sur le jeune homme qui l'esquiva d'un bond en arrière. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva de là où se tenait auparavant Kotaro et où ne restait plus que l'emprunte d'une main géante. Le jeune homme se prépara à contre-attaquer, lorsqu'un cri sur sa droite ne le fasse détourner son attention. Yuzu et Karin étaient sorties malgré son interdiction, devenant des cibles de choix pour le hollow. Mais au lieu de leur sauter dessus, celui-ci balaya son premier adversaire du bras et l'envoya bouler contre un mur à proximité de ses sœurs. Celles-ci voulurent lui porter secours, mais furent également soufflées par la force du hollow. Ses victimes immobilisés, le démon s'approcha de la brune pour très certainement la dévorer en première. Voyant cela, Kotaro se tourna vers Yuzu qui se relevai avec difficulté.

\- Yuzu, va chercher Ichigo dans sa chambre. Dépêche-toi.

La jeune fille fit ce qu'on lui demandait et repartit dans la maison. De son côté, Kotaro se releva juste couvert de poussière. Il n'avait pas voulu alerter sa sœur avec son absence de blessure. Ça aurait paru beaucoup trop suspect. Agacé de s'être fait écarter ainsi, l'orangé se lança sur le hollow et balaya son bras trop près de sa sœur. Le déséquilibre fit basculer la créature sur le mur d'à côté et leva un nuage de poussière. Le hollow se releva, assez énervé par l'intervention du rouquin, et tenta de l'écraser comme une mouche. Kotaro esquiva l'attaque et en profita pour déplacer Karin, maintenant inconsciente, en sécurité. Il revient sur son combat et sauta sur la main venant dans sa direction. Il couru le long du bras et arrivé au masque, infligea un magnifique coup de pied retourné qui fissura en grande-partie le masque.

Le hurlement de douleur alerta Rukia et Ichigo qui se précipitèrent à l'entrée pour voir le hollow se tenant le visage et son adversaire posté en face de lui. La situation inquiéta grandement le plus âgé des jumeaux (seulement sur le papier) qui se demandait comment son frère avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation.

\- Kotaro !

\- Ichigo ! Ne reste pas... !

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le hollow le plaqua au sol et le traîna sur cinq mètres de goudron. Légèrement assommé, Kotaro ne put esquiver un mouvement lorsqu'il fut levé devant le visage du monstre prêt à le dévorer. Il entendit vaguement son frère briser ses entraves et foncer dans sa direction pour le sauver. Il dû se faire balayer par le hollow car celui-ci se pencha en avant pour tenter d'attraper son frère qui l'évita de justesse. Heureusement, il semblerait que la shinigami se soit décidée à les aider, car elle blessa le monstre sur le bras qui le retenait prisonnier. Kotaro se réceptionna sur le sol et tourna la tête vers son frère stupéfait.

\- Ichigo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bon sang ?

Peu habitué à entendre son frère jurer, l'orangé fut un peu stupéfait avant de tout de suite réagir.

\- Idiot ! Je suis venu te sauver !

\- Et comment ?! Avec une béquille ?!

\- J'avais que ça sous la main !

\- Quand on ne sait pas se battre, on reste en arrière !

\- Et toi alors ?! Tu te faisais laminer quand je suis arrivé !

\- Parce que vous m'avez distrait !

La discussion s'interrompit lorsqu'ils durent éviter une attaque de leur adversaire un peu oublié durant quelques-instants. Rukia regarda les interactions entre les deux frères et fut stupéfaite de voir à quel point ceux-ci étaient...complémentaires ? Non. On aurait qu'il partageait les mêmes pensées. A eux deux, ils arrivaient à infliger des dégâts aux hollows tout en couvrant l'autre si besoin. Ils n'ont pas besoin de parler, c'est comme s'ils pouvaient savoir ce que l'autre voulait à la seconde qu'il le pense. Est-ce donc cela que le lien entre deux âmes jumelles ? Rukia revient sur terre lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et la tira loin de l'impact que fit la main du hollow sur le sol.

\- Fais plus attention, shinigami. C'est une zone de combat ici. Tu n'as pas le temps de rêvasser.

Rukia tiqua en apprenant que le dénommé Kotaro était au courant pour les shinigamis et avait deviné son affiliation. Il la laissa dans un coin et reparti aider son frère. Le combat s'éternisa et cela coûta à Ichigo qui fit un faux mouvement en plein dans la ligne de mire du hollow. Celui-ci en profita et étira son cou pour ne faire qu'une bouchée de l'adolescent. Son frère était trop loin pour l'aider, alors en désespoir de cause, Rukia se jeta sur la trajectoire et prit l'attaque.

Le temps sembla se suspendre pour les personnes présentes, comme si leur cerveau mettait du temps à assimiler les informations que leur envoyai leurs yeux. Le hollow déjà blessé par le coup que lui porté Rukia, fut d'autant plus dans la douleur lorsque Kotaro réussit presque à briser son masque en lui enfonçant son poing dans l'œil. De son côté, Ichigo aidait Rukia à s'appuyer contre un poteau électrique, malgré les réticences de la jeune fille.

\- C'est pitoyable...Je suis une shinigami...et pourtant...je ne peux pas...vaincre un simple hollow...seule.

\- Sommes-nous donc si faible pour toi ? Demanda Ichigo agacée par l'attitude de la jeune fille.

\- Non. Que ce soit toi...ou ton frère...tous les deux...vous êtes forts...tellement forts...Sûrement plus forts que moi d'ailleurs...

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Ton énergie spirituelle...ton reiatsu...est incroyable...C'est grâce à lui...que tu as pu te libérer de mon kido...Et ton frère...son reiatsu...est étrange mais...on sent de la puissance derrière...Bon sang, je suis trop faible pour continuer ! S'énerva Rukia.

Désespérée, la shinigami finit par porter son regard vers Ichigo qui regardai son frère occuper le hollow du mieux qu'il pouvait. Oui, ça a des chances de marcher.

\- Humain...approche-toi. Déclara Rukia en prenant son zanpakto à ses côtés et le pointant sur Ichigo.

\- Oh hé, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de vaincre ce hollow...Ton frère n'est pas un shinigami...il ne pourra donc pas le vaincre...Et je suis incapable de la faire pour l'instant...Le seul moyen...c'est que tu deviennes un shinigami.

\- Quoi ?!

Ichigo n'en revenait pas. Il pouvait devenir un shinigami. Comme ça ?

\- Tu veux protéger ta famille, non ? Alors plante mon épée et je te donnerai une partie de mes pouvoirs.

\- ...Très bien. Shinigami.

L'orangé attrapa la lame et la dirigea vers son cœur.

\- Mon nom n'est pas shinigami. C'est Kuchiki Rukia.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis Kurosaki Ichigo.

Et il tira l'épée. Une explosion de reiatsu se produisit alors, surprenant Kotaro qui sentit juste un courant d'air passer alors que le bras du hollow venant dans sa direction fut tranchée. Devant lui, il reconnu sans mal la touffe de cheveux orange, couleur particulière qu'il partageait avec son frère et sa défunte mère. Mais la tenue de shinigami et l'immense couteau de boucherie allant avec, ça, il l'avait jamais vu.

Il regarda comment son frère se débarrassa sans crainte du hollow tout en le traitant de face de poisson. Il n'y avait bien que son frère pour insulter un ennemi pendant un combat. Mais en attendant, il aimerait bien savoir comment son frère avait eu ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Et en tournant la tête vers la shinigami blessée, il comprit comment. La pauvre avait du vouloir lui donner une partie de ses pouvoirs et vorace comme il est, son frère avait tout pris. Quel sale gosse, ce Ichigo. Pensa t'il en rigolant.

Le lendemain matin se passa comme tous les matins. C'est à dire que Kotaro réussit à se lever à l'heure, mais qu'Ichigo n'eut pas cette chance et failli subir le réveil matinal de leur père. Mais il y eut néanmoins un événement troublant, c'est que les dégâts faits durant l'affrontement avec le hollow, furent portés sur le fait qu'un camion s'était apparemment écrasé dans la maison. Seul Karin releva que personne ne s'était bizarrement réveillé pour ça.

Sur le chemin, Ichigo demanda à son frère son avis sur le sujet et Kotaro lui répondit que les shinigamis devait avoir une procédure ou quelque-chose dans le genre pour ces moments-là. Après-tout, s'il ne faisait rien, les gens seraient en proie à la panique. Arrivé dans le bâtiment, les deux jumeaux étaient trop pris dans leur conversation et ne remarquèrent pas Orihime et Tatsuki arrivées dans l'autre-sens, provoquant la chute de la rousse.

\- Oh, pardon Orihime. S'excusa platement Ichigo.

\- Ichigo. Mets-y un peu plus de cœur, on dirait que tu récites un texte. Tiens, Orihime. Relève-toi. Déclara Kotaro en tendant sa main à la jeune fille.

\- Ton frère a raison, Ichigo. Prends exemple sur lui un peu. Renchérit Tatsuki.

\- C'est pas parce qu'on est jumeaux qu'on doit forcément être pareil. Grogna la victime.

\- Peut-être, mais en tant qu'aîné, tu devrais montrer l'exemple. Des fois j'ai l'impression que c'est Kotaro qui est venu en premier...Soupire la fanna d'art-martiaux.

\- C'est le cas, mais il était en retard donc je suis passé devant.

La petite blague habituelle entre les deux jumeaux fit rirent tout le monde et oublier le petit accident d'il y a seulement deux minutes. Mais lorsqu'Ichigo voulu s'excuser auprès d'Orihime, la jeune fille se mit à déblatérer des choses sans-queue-ni-tête et prit finalement la fuite. Kotaro soupira face à son comportement, sachant que son béguin pour son frère était voué à l'échec avant même de commencer. Arrivés en classe, ils furent accosté par Keigo et Mizuiro venus leur demander des infos sur le camion qui était rentré dans leur maison. Les deux décidèrent de rester évasifs, ne sachant pas ce qui avait été communiqué aux gens non-impliqué. Pendant qu'Ichigo discutait avec Chad, Kotaro sentit une petite main attirer son attention et en se retournant, il eut la surprise de voir Rukia dans leur uniforme de lycée.

Elle lui fit signe de ne rien dire et pointa Ichigo toujours occupé. Comprenant le message, le jeune homme la laissa passer et dégusta le spectacle de son frère surpris par la présence de la jeune shinigami. Plus tard, ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille où Ichigo put enfin exploser sans trop attiré l'attention. Une fois calmé, Rukia expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait plus rentrer chez elle car Ichigo avait absorbé tous ses pouvoirs de shinigami.

\- Le gros gourmand. Plaisanta son jumeau.

\- La ferme, Kotaro !

Et donc, qu'elle devrait non seulement rester dans un gigai le temps que ses pouvoirs reviennent, mais qu'Ichigo devra également assurer ses fonctions de shinigamis à sa place durant cette même période. Kotaro regarda son frère refuser la proposition tout en repensant à ce que Urahara lui avait dit. Ainsi donc, il avait finalement donné le gigai à Rukia. Sa mission de surveillance commençai donc officiellement. Bien que ne pas savoir contre quoi l'on se bat est assez problématique. Il revient sur terre lorsqu'il entendit son frère crier et ne pu que paraître surpris en voyant le corps de son frère par terre et son âme de shinigami debout et en pleine panique. C'était...étrange. Un brin comique, aussi. Le petit rictus amusé qui se dessina sur ses lèvres n'échappa pas à son frère qui redirigea sa colère vers lui.

\- Kotaro, arrête de rire ! D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu puisses me voir ?!

\- Kotaro-san semble avoir lui-aussi un puissant reiatsu. Mais ça peut aussi s'expliquer par votre lien gémellaire.

\- Notre quoi ?

\- Le lien qui unit deux âmes jumelles. Vous êtes des jumeaux, votre corps est presque le même. Et vous êtes nés de la même mère. J'imagine que vous avez déjà eu l'expérience de ressentir les émotions de l'autre sans être au même endroit.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion auparavant. Ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que c'était parce qu'ils étaient jumeaux, voilà tout. Elle ne leur apprenait rien d'autre.

\- Des jumeaux normaux ne peuvent pas faire ça. C'est parce que vous avez des pouvoirs spirituels importants que ce lien est si puissant. Peut-être même vous serait-il possible de l'entraîner et de développer jusqu'à une connexion télépathique. S'enthousiasma Rukia.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, la même peur se lisant dans leur regard et une seule pensée les traversa. JAMAIS !

\- Non ! Crièrent-ils l'unisson.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Rukia-chan. Ton idée peut être intéressante, mais c'est une mauvaise idée. Déclara avec une goutte de sueur et un sourire crispé Kotaro.

\- Mais enfin...

\- Rukia, que je t'explique. Intervient Ichigo en la prenant par les épaules. Partager les sensations et les émotions, même seulement forte, quand on est un adolescent, c'est l'horreur. C'est comme si tu n'avais plus de vie privée. Explique Ichigo avec les hochements de tête de son frère à l'appui.

La shinigami prit son temps pour réfléchir et consentit finalement qu'en effet, partager ses secrets les plus intimes, même avec son jumeau, devait être horrible. Finalement, Kotaro, portant le corps de son frère, et Ichigo suivirent Rukia qui voulait montrer quelque-chose à ce dernier. Arrivés dans un parc pour enfant où ils dépassèrent des offrandes posées au pied d'un poteau électrique, Rukia leur expliqua qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée d'un hollow. Sentant le combat venir, Kotaro déposa le corps de son frère dans un coin et vient attendre à leurs côtés. Il ne fallut que quelques-secondes pour que l'esprit d'un petit garçon poursuivis par un hollow, ne vienne dans leur direction. Aussitôt, Ichigo voulu se précipiter pour le sauver, mais Rukia l'en empêcha.

\- Si tu vas sauver cet esprit, tu devras alors en sauver un autre, puis un autre. Tu devras tous les sauver. Jusqu'à donner ta vie pour eux. Es-tu prêt à ça, Ichigo ?

Le sus-nommé ne répondit d'abord pas et son frère le comprenait. Voir un enfant se faire attaquer sous ses yeux et l'aider était une chose. Mais promettre d'aider tous les fantômes de la ville sans distinction en est une autre. A sa place, Kotaro aurait longuement hésité à donner son accord. Mais s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle les frères Kurosaki étaient différents, c'est d'aider les autres. En une seconde, Ichigo trancha les pattes de la bête qui disparu en un nuage de poussière.

\- Tu as pris ta décision ?

\- L'enfer que je l'ai prise. Si j'ai sauvé ce gosse, c'est parce que je le voulais. Pareil pour toi, non ? La nuit dernière, quand tu t'es mise devant moi face au hollow, l'as-tu fait par sens du devoir ? Bien sur que non ! Et d'ailleurs, moi non plus !

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé en plantant son épée dans le masque du hollow qui s'était régénéré et avait voulu le prendre par surprise. Rukia et Kotaro regardèrent Ichigo envoyer le petit vers la Soul Society avant que celui-ci ne les rejoigne enfin. Un seul regard vers son frère lui fit savoir ce qu'il avait besoin et Ichigo se dirigea vers son corps. Mais alors que Rukia comptait le suivre, une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Elle et Kotaro attendirent que le second rouquin soient partis pour ouvrir les hostilités.

\- Kotaro-san, je comprends que tu sois bouleversé par mes méthodes, mais...

\- **La ferme.**

Une main s'abattit violemment sur son crâne et laissa Rukia incapable de faire un geste. Son corps fut soulevé du sol et la pression sur sa boite crânienne était insupportable.

\- Nous allons mettre les poings sur les i, Kuchiki Rukia.

La shinigami ne se sentait pas rassurée par le ton froid employé, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une toute autre personne.

\- Mon frère est quelqu'un de bien, de très bien. Il serait très regrettable que cela change par ta faute. Car sache-le, que tu soit une shinigami, une humaine ou un hollow, rien ne changera au fait que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à mon frère par ta faute, je te tuerai sans aucun remord. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens, Kuchiki Rukia. Et j'en ai tué beaucoup également. Une gamine comme toi ne me poserait aucun problème. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- O-Oui...

Kotaro libéra finalement la jeune fille qui s'effondra au sol et partit en direction de chez lui, là ou devait certainement l'attendre Ichigo qui avait sentit sa colère et demanderait des explications. De son côté, Rukia n'en menait pas large. Pendant un instant, elle avait ressentit un reiatsu inconnu jusqu'alors. La proximité ne laissait pas de place à l'hésitation, c'était le véritable reiatsu de Kotaro. Mais une énergie pareille, elle n'était semblable ni au shinigami, ni au hollow, alors, qu'est-ce que Kurosaki Kotaro était réellement ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous !Et bonne rentrée pour ceux qui sont concernés. Ce n'est pas mon cas, mais j'espère que vous profiterez ou que vous avez profités à fond de cette journée. Je suis contente que mon histoire plaise à autant de gens ! Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à beaucoup de vue avec seulement deux chapitres postés. Ça me donne de la motivation pour continuer. Merci ! La Chapitre 2 est là et je peux vous dire que la Soul Society et ses Shinigamis approchent à grand pas. Soit, les événements les plus intéressants du début de la série. Je vais rester sur la trame du manga jusqu'à cette partie-là, donc vous devrez attendre encore un peu avant que l'histoire ne sorte des sentiers battus. Continuez de lire et laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit bon ou mauvais, c'est que du bénef' pour moi. Mais un petit mot gentil fait aussi très plaisir, c'est même recommandé.**

 **Répons aux reviews :**

Artemis3315 **: Salut ! Je ne suis pas trop fan des OC en général. Je trouve que beaucoup sont...insistant. Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire. C'est comme s'il insérait de force dans l'histoire, et je ne trouve pas ça agréable. Oui, je sais c'est complètement bizarre ce que je dis. Mais, le fait est que je voulais faire un OC qui faisait partis du manga, pas qui débarquait comme ça à l'improviste et se creusait un trou.**

 **Tu as raison, peut-être que je détail trop. Je ne m'en rends pas forcément compte, car j'ai peur de faire des chapitres trop vide, alors. C'est dur de garder l'équilibre entre ne pas en mettre trop et en mettre assez. J'essaie de faire attention, mais ça demande de l'expérience ce genre de chose et je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire lire mes textes pour qu'on me dise où j'en suis. Mais merci de me l'avoir signalé, je ferais attention à l'avenir.**

 **Tu as raison, Kotaro est fort, très fort. Et le fait qu'il connaisse Urahara vient de qui il est. Comme il n'est pas un être "normal", je voulais qu'il est une connexion aux shinigamis avant son frère. Et je trouvais que de part leur personnalité, Urahara et Yoruichi serait les mieux placés. Pour l'aura de mystère, elle ne durera pas. La nature de Kotaro sera révélé très bientôt. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il a beau être fort, il n'est pas invulnérable.**

 **Merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

Ao **: Je sais. Je trouve les OC masculin plus intéressant que les féminin, alors j'ai voulu en faire un pour voir. Je suis contente que Kotaro t'intéresse, j'espère que ça continuera avec la suite. Je ne souhaite pas faire une réécriture complète, ça ne serait pas amusant. Mais c'est vrai que le 1er Arc sera très similaire à celui du manga. C'est pour la suite que j'ai plusieurs idées afin de modifier la trame. Je ne te le fais pas dire, sans elle, les chapitres seraient illisibles. Je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier pour le travail qu'elle fait. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'y mettre très rapidement. Dés que j'aurai finis les scans que je suis déjà en trains de lire. Pour le titre, c'est un indice sur Kotaro.**

* * *

Pas qu'entendre Rukia travailler son japonais, soi-disant moderne, était pénible mais...En fait si. Bon sang mais qu'elle se taise, enfin. C'est pour ça qu'il déteste les filles en général, incapable de se taire. A un moment, il allait vraiment...En fait, non. Tant pis pour elle.

\- LA FERME !

Le cris poussé à l'unisson surprit Rukia qui faillit en faire tomber son livre. Il semblait que les deux rouquins n'était pas d'humeur à l'entendre réciter sa lecture.

\- Bon sang, mais tu vas te taire, enfin ?! Explosa Ichigo.

\- Je révise mon japonais, pas besoin d'être si grognon.

\- Rukia-chan. D'une, c'est loin d'être du japonais moderne, ce que tu lis. Et de deux, des fois il est bon de juste profiter du silence, tu comprends. Expliqua Kotaro avec le peu de patience qu'il lui restait.

La jeune fille comprit enfin qu'elle y était allée un peu fort. C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être facile pour eux de devoir maintenant partager leur quotidien avec elle. Déjà qu'elle doit coller Ichigo 24h/24 et lui enseigner les bases d'être un shinigami. Si encore il n'y avait que ça, mais il se trouve que les jumeaux sont quasiment inséparables. La menace du plus jeune résonne encore dans ses oreilles et Rukia ne veut surtout pas tomber dans la liste des ennemies de l'être humain, si toutefois c'est bien ce qu'il est. Le trio commença à reprendre la marche quand le dérapage intempestif d'une voiture leur fit tourner la tête. Au coin de la rue, un chauffard venait juste de manquer d'écraser une jeune fille et s'enfuyait maintenant sans voir si elle allait bien. Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt pour voir les dégâts et furent surpris de trouver Inoue Orihime qui se relevait juste de sa chute. Kotaro s'affaira à ramasser ses affaires pendant que celle-ci rassurait, à sa manière, les deux shinigamis.

\- Et la voiture ? Demanda Ichigo.

\- Heu...Elle est partie. Répondit simplement la rousse.

\- Toi...?! Aie !

\- On ne crie pas sur les gens, Ichigo. Tiens, Inoue-chan. Déclara Kotaro après avoir frappé son frère et tendu le sac de course.

\- Merci, Kotaro-san. Maa, Kurosaki-kun a raison. Je suis un peu trop tête en l'air. Déplora la jeune fille en prenant ses affaires.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ça arrive à tout le monde. Et mon frère manque de tact de tout de façon.

\- Hé ! Je suis là, je vous rappelle !

\- Hi, hi, hi. Tiens, Kuchiki-san ?

\- Qui es-tu, toi ?

Kotaro plaqua aussitôt sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour qu'elle n'en dise pas plus, pendant que son frère lui donnait les infos vitales. Le salut trop « médiéval » devait être revu, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Non, le plus important, c'était l'étrange marque qui était apparue sur la jambe d'Inoue. Et ça, Rukia et Kotaro l'avait bien vu, ce n'était pas la voiture qui avait fait ça.

Plus tard, ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent tous chez eux, bien que les jumeaux se demandaient bien où pouvait dormir Rukia. En rentrant ils décidèrent de faire une partie de jeux-vidéo, même s'il connaissait déjà le résultat. Sauf qu'au milieu de celle-ci, Yuzu débarqua subitement dans la chambre.

\- Ichi-nii, Ko-nii, vous n'auriez pas vu un de mes pyjamas.

\- Hein ? Un pyjama ? Tu as cherché chez Karin ? Demanda son frère alors qu'Ichigo tentait de prendre de l'avance dans son dos.

\- Oui, mais il n'y est pas.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu le trouveras chez nous, Yuzu. Au pire, prends en un autre. On cherchera demain. Lui conseilla Ichigo toujours focalisé sur sa partie.

\- D'accord.

Les deux adolescents reprirent leur partie lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre dans la chambre. Une seconde après, la porte du placard s'ouvrit sur Rukia portant le pyjama perdu de Yuzu. Le réflexe voulu que Kotaro attrape la tête de Rukia et fasse une peur bleue à la jeune fille. Mais une fois la cible identifiée, le lycéen la relâcha toute de suite.

\- Rukia-chan, fais-moi penser à t'apprendre la culture et les coutumes du japon moderne. Je pense que ça devient urgent. Dit-il avec une expression impénétrable.

\- O-Oui, Kotaro-san.

Ichigo fut tellement surpris qu'il mit du temps avant de reconnaître l'autre musique qui sortait cette fois de sa télé. En tournant la tête, il eut l'horreur de voir qu'il avait encore perdu contre son frère.

\- Pas possible ! Comment t'as fait ?!

\- La chance, petit frère.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Une peu de sérieux ! On a du boulot !

\- Hein ?

La brune ne prit pas le temps de répondre avant de foncer sur Ichigo et de sortir son âme de son corps au moment où la main d'un hollow s'abattait sur son lit. Kotaro s'empressa d'écarter le corps inconscient pour ne pas qu'il se prenne une attaque par hasard. Observant le combat, il fit le deuil du pauvre lit écrasé, du plafond arborant une belle fissure et du parquet éventré. Peut-être serait-il temps de revoir l'assurance ? Mais le plus dur, ce fut de reconnaître le visage du frère d'Inoue lorsque le masque du hollow se brisa en partie.

Voyant que Rukia allait en avoir pour un moment à expliquer à Ichigo le cycle des âmes, Kotaro décida de partir en premier en direction de la maison d'Inoue. Il sortit par la fenêtre et commença à parcourir les toits en suivant la trace du hollow. Quelle tristesse quand même, digne d'une tragédie. Le frère aîné revenant d'entre les morts sous la forme d'un monstre et s'attaquant à sa petite-sœur laissée seule par son décès. Y a de quoi verser une larme. Derrière lui, il entendit son frère appeler son nom et ralentit le rythme pour arriver à sa hauteur.

\- Kotaro, je m'occupe du frère d'Inoue ! Toi, mets-là en sûreté !

\- D'accord ! Mais, tu es sûr de pouvoir y arriver ?!

Il est toujours plus dur de tuer une connaissance qu'un inconnu, pensa le jeune homme avec tristesse.

\- On le saura pas avant ! Si tu vois que ça va mal, reviens !

\- Okay ! On y va !

Leur timing était juste puisque Ichigo bloqua de justesse l'attaque du hollow qui allait s'abattre sur Orihime, à peine furent-ils arrivés chez celle-ci. Celui-ci prit la fuite juste après, leur laissant un instant de répit. Les deux lycéens grimacèrent néanmoins en voyant Tatsuki inconsciente au milieu de la pièce.

\- Kurosaki-kun ? C'est toi. Mais comment ?

\- Hein ? Inoue...tu peux me voir ?

\- Hé bien...oui. Pourquoi... ?

\- Alors là, on est mal. Intervient Kotaro.

Le cadet pointa la chaîne dans la poitrine de la jeune fille, reliée au corps gisant un peu plus loin. Donc, actuellement, Inoue pouvait voir Ichigo car son esprit était séparé de son corps. Et il fallait que le hollow décide de revenir pile à ce moment-là.

\- Kotaro, le plan !

Le sus-nommé n'attendit pas qu'on lui re-dise et chargea à la fois le corps et l'esprit d'Inoue sur ses épaules pour s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Ichigo fit face au hollow, fou de rage, et tenta de le retenir pour donner un peu d'avance à son frère. Mais il se fit balayer par la queue de serpent trop résistante et s'envola par la fenêtre. Voyant cela, Kotaro accéléra encore plus le rythme lorsqu'il sentit une main attraper sa jambe et Rukia appeler son nom. Le vent siffla à ses oreilles alors que son corps s'écrasait sur le bitume de la rue. Il se souvient vaguement avoir perdu Orihime en route, puis en entendant un cri de douleur au-dessus de lui avant de sentir un poids s'abattre sur son ventre.

\- Wari...Kotaro...

\- Ichigo...Lève-toi...t'es lourd...

Ah, ils faisaient bien les fiers comme ça, les jumeaux. Rukia dut se retenir de rire malgré la situation qui ne si prêtai guère et la sale gueule qu'arboraient les deux rouquins. Ceux-ci finirent par se relever et au lieu de foncer dans le tas, ils se firent face.

\- Le frère d'Orihime...n'est plus humain, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Ses sentiments du temps de son vivant ont complètement disparu. Maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'un monstre qui a faim d'âme humaine.

\- Alors...je dois le tuer.

\- Tuer est un acte dur. Tuer une personne que l'on connaît est encore plus dur, même si cette personne est devenue un monstre.

\- ...Me suivras-tu ?

\- Où que tu iras.

Leur poing se heurtèrent en même temps qu'un sourire complice ne fleurisse sur leurs lèvres. Ils repartirent à l'attaque du hollow, profitant qu'il ait le dos tourné pour planter l'épée dans sa queue et le frapper à l'arrière du crâne. La douleur lui fit lâcher prise sur Orihime qui partie rouler contre le mur. Les Kurosaki se mirent face à elle pour la protéger pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

\- Hé, face de serpent ! Je vais t'apprendre une chose qu'on a en commun. Sais-tu pourquoi les grands-frères naissent en premier ? Parce que c'est leur rôle de protéger leurs petits-frères et leurs petites-sœurs à naître !

Sur ces mots, il trancha la main du hollow qui s'approchait un peu trop d'eux. Et lorsqu'il voulut les prendre par surprise avec sa queue, il rencontra le pied de Kotaro qui lui renvoya en pleine face.

\- Et moi je vais t'apprendre une chose que l'on pense, nous, les petits-frères et les petites-sœurs. C'est pas parce que vous êtes arrivés en premier qu'il faut vous croire tout permis ! On peut se protéger tout seul et vous-même, par la même occasion !

Ichigo ne put que sourire face à la réplique de son frère. Il n'y a bien que les Kurosaki pour sortir de tels trucs pendant un combat. Et y a qu'à voir Karin dans un match ou un combat pour voir qu'elle suit le même chemin que ses aînés. Mais il semblerait que le hollow en face d'eux ne soit pas du même avis et qu'il soit décidé à continuer dans cette voix. Ichigo sauta à l'extérieur et voulu frapper le hollow, mais hésita à la dernière seconde et le paya avec un jet d'acide qui lui fit lâcher son épée. Son frère sauta à sa suite et se fit envoyer bouler dans le mur de la maison d'Inoue. A ce moment-là, Kotaro perdit un peu le fil et lorsqu'il sortit finalement des décombres, ce fut pour voir le hollow embroché avec l'arme d'Ichigo et se volatiliser en particule de reiatsu.

\- Je crois que j'ai manqué un truc.

Le lendemain, son frère lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et il put en effet voir le résultat à la pause déjeuner lorsqu'Inoue raconta son histoire étrange à ses amis. Y a pas à dire, les shinigamis ont vraiment des gadgets sympas. Peut-être qu'il pourra demander à Urahara de lui en passer un ou deux.

Deux jours après l'incident avec Inoue, les événements bizarres reprirent. Ça avait commencé à l'heure du déjeuner où ils étaient tous les trois réunis en train de boire une brique. Enfin, Kotaro expliquai déjà à Rukia comment faire pour planter la paille et où la planter. Ensuite, Mizuiro et Keigo les ont rejoints. Tous les deux croyaient bizarrement que Ichigo avait réussis à draguer Rukia et sortait maintenant avec elle. C'est lorsque Chad arriva avec une perruche que tout a commencé à déraper. Déjà, Kotaro savait tout de suite qu'il y avait un truc de bizarre avec cet oiseau. Il suffit qu'il parle pour que le déclic se fasse aussi chez les deux shinigamis. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Une autre présence tournait autour de l'oiseau. Une présence sombre.

Le soir venu, lorsque les deux frères rentrèrent chez eux, ils tombèrent sur Karin et Yuzu en infirmière qui couraient à l'extérieur. De ce qu'ils purent en tirer, un accident s'était produit au carrefour. Par réflexe, Kotaro jeta son sac et sa veste à son frère et partit sur place tout en enflant une blouse. Arrivé au lieu de l'accident, il eut la surprise de voir Chad assis sur le trottoir, sa perruche à côté de lui.

\- Chad ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu étais dans l'accident ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant et en cherchant une blessure.

\- O-Oui. Ça va, j'ai juste mal dans le dos.

\- Alors suis-moi, je t'emmène à la clinique.

Il commença à charger l'adolescent sur son dos, lorsque celui-ci voulu se dégager.

\- Non, c'est bon, Kotaro.

\- Ce n'est pas bon ! Tu es blessé ! Alors, tu vas te tenir tranquille et venir avec moi à la clinique !

Le grand mexicain ne dit plus rien et prit simplement sa perruche avec lui, sous l'œil réprobateur du jeune homme. Appuyé sur son dos, il fut rejoint par Yuzu et Karin qui l'aidèrent à l'emmener jusqu'à leur père. En chemin, il vit bien la réaction qu'eut la jumelle brune en voyant l'oiseau, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Ichigo les rejoignit pendant l'examen et Kotaro lui expliqua mieux la situation, lorsqu'un bruit sourd ne retentisse. Il se trouvait que Chad avait voulu s'en aller tout de suite, mais son corps était encore trop faible et il s'était écroulé sur le sol. La soirée se passa sans autre incident, tous les patients à l'exception du camarade de classe des jumeaux, furent évacué vers les hôpitaux. Tout le monde passa une nuit calme et tranquille.

Enfin, presque tout le monde.

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo s'était levé d'assez bon poil. Kotaro terminait de se préparer en haut et lui était descendu prendre son petit-déjeuner. Arrivé en bas, il salua Yuzu servant la nourriture, mais ne vit aucune trace de Karin. Chose étrange que sa sœur se sente mal, elle qui a d'habitude une santé de fer. Isshin débarqua alors dans le salon, écrasant la porte contre le mur.

\- Ichigo ! Ton ami Chad a disparu ! Il n'est plus dans sa chambre !

\- Quoi ?!

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas que son frère descende pour qu'il le suive, le connaissant, il le retrouverait sûrement très facilement. Dans la rue, il fut rejoint par Rukia qui n'avait malheureusement, pas non plus d'indice sur la destination de Chad. Désespéré, Ichigo ne voyait plus qu'une chose à faire. C'était un truc qu'il avait trouvé en s'exerçant avec son reiatsu, comme l'appel Rukia. Des sortes de ruban blanc apparaissaient autour de lui et d'après son frère, chacun d'eux serait relié à une âme et grâce à cela, il serait capable de localiser quelqu'un si l'envie lui prenait. Il avait bien sûr aussitôt essayé et s'était étonné de l'efficacité de la méthode. Mais il y avait un truc qui clochait. C'est que le ruban rattaché à son frère ne correspondait pas aux autres. D'ailleurs, il n'y en avait pas qu'un. C'était des dizaines de ruban tressés ensemble et qui menait directement à son frère. Lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, celui-ci lui avait juste dit qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

De retour au présent, Ichigo identifia facilement le ruban relié à l'âme dans la perruche et tira dessus. Aussitôt, la position de celle-ci apparut clairement et le rouquin s'y précipita, talonné par Rukia dont plusieurs questions trottaient dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait vu l'étrange lien spirituel.

Regardant le spectacle depuis une fenêtre, Kotaro observa son frère maîtriser ses pouvoirs de shinigamis toujours plus vite. Il faudra qu'il ait une petite discussion avec leur père, certaines choses ne viennent pas naturellement. Et la maîtrise des pouvoirs shinigamis en est une. Mais pour l'instant, c'était de sa petite-sœur dont il devait s'occuper. Karin porta un regard fiévreux à son frère qui porta sa main à son front pour tenter de l'apaiser un peu.

\- Ichi-nii...est parti ? Articula-t-elle.

\- Oui. Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ? Je peux porter le message à ta place.

\- Je peux le faire...Ko-nii...Moi aussi...je peux me battre...

\- Je le sais, Karin. Mais tu es encore jeune. Laisse donc tes frères te protéger encore un peu.

Kotaro embrassa sa sœur sur le front et se mit en quête d'une couverture. Il en prit une dans l'armoire et enveloppa Karin à l'intérieur pour qu'elle ne tombe pas encore plus malade durant le voyage. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se mit sur la trace de Chad et de son frère, espérant arriver à temps.

Ils finirent par rejoindre les deux shinigamis, alors que Chad partait dans l'autre-sens avec l'oiseau. Agacé, Kotaro revient au sol et tendit leur sœur à Ichigo.

\- Karin a quelque-chose d'important à te dire. Occupe-toi de la ramener, moi et Rukia on se charge du hollow.

\- Mais...!

\- Fais ce que je te dis !

Le shinigami remplaçant fut assez intelligent pour ne pas répliquer contre son frère et se mit en route. De leur côté, Rukia et Kotaro finirent par retrouver Chad, mais se firent attaquer par le hollow. Et dans son état, la brune ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. C'était donc au rouquin de gérer. Il réussit à tenir le hollow en échec pendant un temps, mais avec son niveau de puissance, il lui était impossible d'en venir à bout tout seul. Temps qu'Ichigo ne revenait pas pour le tuer, ils n'arriveront à rien. Le jeune homme esquiva un coup qui aurait pu l'envoyer contre un mur et le hollow en profita pour prendre Rukia en otage.

\- Bordel, Rukia-chan !

\- Ha, ha, ha ! On fait moins le malin, hein ! J'avoue avoir été surpris, mais tu restes un humain normal après-tout. Seul les shinigamis peuvent nous tuer, vous, petits humains, même avec vos pouvoirs, ne pouvez rien faire.

Kotaro réfléchit à un plan qui pourrait les aider, lorsque le hollow vola subitement dans sa direction, comme poussé par quelque-chose. Par réflexe, le jeune homme sauta et frappa à la tête pour le faire s'écraser contre un mur. Un peu plus loin, il vit Chad en train de frapper dans le vide et comprit que le mexicain devait avoir réussi à le toucher par pur hasard. Néanmoins, cela marchait. Rukia vient alors avec un plan et servant de vue pour Chad, lui permis de faire équipe avec Kotaro pour s'occuper du hollow. La technique marcha bien, même lorsque leur cible se mit à voler, mais tout partit en vrille lorsque Rukia propulsé dans les airs, se reçut une volée de sangsues explosives. Et en plus, la saloperie volante avait réussi à kidnapper l'oiseau avec l'âme du gamin. Les voilà maintenant coincé ici, avec Rukia devant servir de cible de chasse au hollow. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il détestait sa journée !

Voyant leur ennemi dégagé, Kotaro se précipita vers la cage et fit voler les insectes contre le mur avant que ceux-ci n'aient pu libérer leur sangsues. Il attrapa la cage et couru à la poursuite de Rukia, Chad le talonnant derrière lui. Arrivé là-bas, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher et Kotaro voyait tout juste la porte des Enfers voler en éclat en haut de la colline. Le combat était terminé. Une fois sur place, le garçon fit ses adieux à Chad en se promettant de se revoir. Une fois mort, cela va sans dire. Ichigo put pratiquer le konsoh, effaça les souvenirs de leur camarade de classe et tout le monde put rentrer chez soi. Et malheureusement pour lui, lorsque Kotaro regarda le calendrier dans sa chambre, il vit que c'était bientôt, CE jour-là.

Et merde, va falloir que j'aille voir Urahara et que je prévienne Ichigo. Pensa t'il.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Rukia se leva plus tôt que prévu, elle eut la surprise de voir que Ichigo n'était déjà plus dans sa chambre. Elle se prépara en silence et passa dans la chambre de Kotaro pour le prévenir de la disparition de son jumeau, mais lui non-plus ne se trouvait pas là. Elle descendit pour manger quelque-chose en douce, se demandant où avait pu passer les deux rouquins. Dans la cuisine, elle trouva deux couverts déjà lavé et posé à côté du lavabo. Elle attrapa des onigiris déjà faits et sortis sans faire le moindre bruit. Les rues désertes avec l'heure matinale offraient un spectacle un peu irréel, baigné ainsi dans la brume du matin. Rukia ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver au magasin d'Urahara et fut surprise de voir les portes ouvertes malgré que l'heure d'ouverture n'eût pas encore sonnée. Mais le plus surprenant fut de trouver Ichigo assis au pas de la porte, en train de discuter avec Ururu qui passait le balais.

\- Ichigo ?!

\- Rukia ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- C-C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Que fais-tu ici ?! Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ?! Paniqua la shinigami.

\- Bah...C'est Kotaro qui me l'a montré et qui m'a présenté au patron, Urahara-san. Il a dit qu'ils sont de vieilles connaissances et qu'il aidait Kotaro pour certains problèmes.

\- Des problèmes ? Quel genre ?

\- Rien qui ne te concerne.

Le ton froid qu'il avait employé et le regard dur choquèrent grandement la jeune fille qui ne s'attendait pas à une tel véhémence de la part de son, si elle pouvait le dire, ami. Urahara et Jinta sortirent justement de l'arrière-boutique et le blond vient se placer au côté du rouquin qui se releva pour être à peu près à sa hauteur.

\- Voilà les pilules. Prends-en au moins une fois par jour. Ça devrait durer assez longtemps pour que tu ne sentes rien. Si jamais tu oublies ou que tu n'en as plus et bien...Soit tu peux essayer de courir jusqu'ici, soit j'espère que tu connais un endroit où personne ne t'entendra. Déclara le commerçant en tendant une boite de petit comprimés blancs à Ichigo.

\- Merci, Urahara-san. Combien de temps ça va durer à votre avis ? Demanda le shinigami remplaçant en prenant la boite et en la mettant dans son sac

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tout dépend de leur vélocité. J'enverrai quelqu'un te prévenir dès que ça sera fini.

\- Merci de prendre soin de lui. Dit-il en s'inclinant.

\- Merci à toi de l'accepter. Bonne chance, Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo salua le gérant et partit devant, laissant Rukia à ses affaires et qui se promettait de tirer tout ça au clair. Au passage, elle se demandait bien où pouvait se trouver Kotaro si Ichigo était là.

Plus loin, juste sous leur pied, dans un désert créé artificiellement, un chat noir ondulait de la queue doucement en regardant le spectacle devant lui. Un jeune homme blindé de chaînes, des pieds à la tête, à genoux sur le sable, semblait se préparer à quelque-chose. De longs cheveux oranges détachés et un seul œil marron visible sous les fers, renseignait sur son identité.

\- On se revoit à la fin. Bonne chance, Kotaro. Encouragea la voix déformée de Yoruichi.

Le jeune homme ne put que lui sourire avant que son supplice ne commence.

Ichigo n'en revenait pas que le temps passe si vite, cela faisait déjà deux semaines que son frère était parti. Deux semaines déjà qu'il avait dit à leur famille que son jumeau ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il était parti chez un ami dans une autre ville pour décompresser. Seul Karin avait tiqué à l'explication. Mais en voyant le regard presque perdu de son aîné et ses épaules affaissées sous le poids qu'il était maintenant seul à porter, elle ne dit rien.

Le jeune homme se sentait vide. Il sentait qu'une partie de lui était inaccessible, conséquence des pilules de Urahara qui avait pour fonction de mettre leur lien gémellaire en stand by. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'Ichigo n'ait pas à souffrir le martyr. Pourtant, il savait que cela pourrait l'aider, que ça allégerait même un peu sa souffrance. Mais son frère ne voulait pas, il disait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être deux à être porté disparu en même temps, que cela ferait suspect. Les autres avaient raison, c'était Kotaro le grand-frère, pas lui. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il a été sauvé, protégé, par son jumeau ? Bon sang, mais c'est lui l'aîné ! C'est lui qui devrait l'aider ! Cette blague, comme quoi il serait passé devant Kotaro à la naissance, il se demandait parfois si justement, dès cet instant là, son frère avait pris le rôle de grand-frère. C'est peut-être ça d'ailleurs. Sa mère l'avait vu. Elle avait vu comment Kotaro était solide et elle avait su que ce serait lui qui le protégerait.

Ses pensées continuèrent de défiler et il failli oublier de prendre la pilule, Kotaro lui passerait un savon à son retour si ça arrivait. Mais en posant sa main sur son bureau, il sentit un objet sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Un bout de papier, posé là négligemment. Il n'avait pas dû le voir jusque-là, trop préoccupé par l'absence de son frère et le retard de Rukia. Soupirant face à sa propre idiotie, il prit le billet et le porta devant lui. Rien qu'en voyant les dessins, il se doutait que l'auteur n'était autre que la shinigami brune. Mais quand-même. « Merci pour tout ». C'était quoi ça, un message d'adieux ? Soulevant le papier, il découvrit quelque-chose d'écrit au dos et se voyant à travers grâce à la lumière. Retournant le papier, il lut le message marqué mais ne comprit rien de ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Ce n'est qu'en identifiant le Tanuki très mal dessiné à côté et en supprimant les Ta du message que tout lui parut clair.

Ichigo n'eut besoin de rien d'autre pour laisser tomber le papier et commencer à appeler Kon, mais cet idiot était introuvable. Pile au moment où il avait finalement besoin de lui. Tant pis, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver Urahara. Le rouquin prit ses affaires et sortit en trombe de sa chambre, puis de sa maison, ne se préoccupant pas des cris de ses sœurs qui l'appelaient. Il fit de son mieux, courant sans se préoccuper des douleurs qui apparaissaient au fur et à mesure sur son corps. Il déboula finalement devant la boutique et n'attendit pas pour presque défoncer la porte et entrer à l'intérieur. Il ne passa pas la boutique que Tessai lui tomba dessus.

\- Kurosaki-san ?! Que faites-vous... ?

\- Pas le temps, Tessai ! Où est Urahara ?

\- Il est dans le salon avec...

Pressé, le jeune homme n'attendit pas et courut jusqu'à la pièce où il ouvrit la porte en trombe.

\- Urahara ! Sors mon âme de mon corps !

\- Hein ? Kurosaki-kun, nous sommes...

\- Ichigo ?

Le sus-nommé tourna la tête et fut heureux de voir que son frère était maintenant réveillé, même si encore un peu faible.

\- Ichigo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rukia est parti. Il semblerait qu'on soit à sa poursuite.

\- A sa...La Soul Society. Urahara !

\- Compris !

Le blond se leva et sortit l'âme du shinigami remplaçant, laissant s'écraser le corps vide sans considération. Les jumeaux ne perdirent pas de temps et suivit du gérant de la boutique, ils se précipitèrent dans la direction où trois puissants reiatsu semblaient se trouver. Arrivés sur place, ils trouvèrent bien Rukia accompagnée de deux shinigamis. Ishida aussi était là, mais en très mauvaise posture. Urahara se posta à l'écart pour juste observer et intervenir si besoin, pendant que les Kurosaki entraient sur le terrain. Renji dû battre en retraite pour éviter une vague d'énergie de la part de l'aîné qui semblait sur les nerfs.

\- Ichigo ! Kotaro, tu es revenu aussi ! S'étonna Rukia.

\- Rukia-chan, maintenant qu'on a fini la langue moderne, il est temps de passer à la philosophie moderne. Je connais d'ailleurs une très bonne citation qui dit « Dans la vie, ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles et transgressent les lois sont considérés comme des moins que rien. Mais ceux qui abandonnent leurs amis sont encore pires. » *****

La jeune fille comprit que le jeune homme allait très certainement lui passer un savon pour avoir voulu partir dans son dos. Voyant que son frère avait fait passer le message, Ichigo se tourna vers leurs adversaires.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, _Shinigami_. Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo. N'y voyez rien de personnel, mais je vais vous vaincre.

* * *

 ***Citation de Kakashi Hatake dans Naruto, lorsqu'il accepta d'enseigner à l'équipe 7. Et accessoirement, l'un des personnages les plus cool de la série.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Salut tout le monde ! Le Chapitre 3 est là et cela clôture les aventures de Kotaro et les autres à Karakura. Prochaine destination, la Soul Society. Mais en attendant, je vous propose de découvrir la véritable nature de notre héros et sa rencontre avec les gradés de la 6ème division. Certains pourraient se demander si je me suis trompé en mettant Shiro ici, je vous assure que non. Ceci est un élément de la fic que j'ai rajouté en dehors de la trame du manga. Si pour l'instant, cela ne veut rien dire, c'est parce qu'il va vous falloir attendre très loin dans la fic pour comprendre. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et que mon style vous est toujours agréable pour ceux qui continuent de me lire. Profitez bien !**

 **Reviews :**

Artemis3315 : **Contente qu'il t'es plus, bien que je dois être franche, la chapitre 2 à été très énervant à écrire. Je n'avais rien à mettre pour changer la trame, et j'ai donc trouvé ce passage très ennuyeux. Mais ça me rassure que je n'ai pas au moins tout raté. Kotaro ne s'entraîne pas, c'est une autre facette de son personnage qui sera dévoilé beaucoup plus tard, mais je pense déjà que tu auras de quoi faire avec les révélations dans ce chapitre. Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir un de tes commentaires, je suis contente de voir des gens continué de lire mon histoire et d'attendre la suite avec autant d'impatience que j'ai à l'écrire. En espérant que ce chapitre-ci te plaise autant voir plus que le précédent.**

reinedesmangas : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Tu as raison, l'écriture pour tout un arc en faisant en sorte d'ajouter ma touche personnel m'a pris énormément de temps. C'était un travail énorme et c'est pour ça qu'avant d'attaquer le second, je voulais au moins publier celui-ci. Pour éviter de partir sur quelque-chose qui ne plaira à personne, je préfère prendre le risque de publier en plusieurs parties et me baser sur les avis des autres en plus du miens. C'est vrai que c'est un des gros défauts dans mon style d'écriture et une mauvaise habitude que j'ai. Surtout dans le Chapitre 2 où j'ai moi-même finis par m'ennuyer des événements, tellement il ne se passait rien de nouveau. J'imagine que ça s'est fait un peu trop sentir dans ma façon d'écrire. J'espère que le Chapitre 3 saura te faire plaisir, surtout qu'on lève en grande partis le voile de mystère autour de Kotaro. Et je te pardonne pour cette pierre, car Kenpachi est également l'un de mes personnages préférés.**

* * *

" _...Majesté..._ " : Parole de Shiro dans l'esprit d'Ichigo

"Ichigo veut pas dire fraise !" : Parole d'Ichigo à Shiro et Zangetsu

2 heures plus tôt

C'était l'effervescence dans le magasin de Urahara. Actuellement, l'un de leur plus fervent client allait bientôt terminer sa « cérémonie » et il fallait absolument terminer les préparatifs avant son réveil. C'est pour cela que Tessai, Jinta et Ururu, tous armés jusqu'au dent, se tenaient prêt à ce qui sortirait. Finalement, le reiatsu qui emplissait chaque millimètre carré du désert finit par refluer vers son propriétaire. A l'instant où le silence fut revenu, le corps responsable de tout ce remue-ménage, s'effondra en direction du sol. Les chaînes qui le maintenaient en place depuis presque deux semaines se volatilisèrent en poussière, laissant ses membres s'affaler entièrement en retombant sur le sable artificiel. Ne voyant aucun mouvement étrange, Tessai fit signe aux deux plus jeunes qui surent aussitôt quoi faire. De son côté, l'employé se dirigea vers le jeune homme dont les vêtements n'étaient presque plus qu'un souvenir. Le shinigami le chargea dans ses bras et remonta dans l'arrière-boutique. Son chargement fut déposé dans une chambre d'ami et ses blessures traitées immédiatement. Yoruichi se posta à la porte pour faire le guet. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

De son côté, Urahara réfléchissait. Jamais une des crises de son ami n'avait duré aussi longtemps, se tenant toujours aux alentours d'une semaine. La seule exception faite fut lors du meurtre de Kurosaki Masaki. L'incident avait provoqué une réaction proportionnée à la puissance qu'il avait relâché pour faire fuir le hollow. Mais en attendant, il pouvait voir néanmoins un certain facteur commun. Il semblerait que la vélocité de ses crises soient dues au contact avec les hollows, ou peut-être même tous types de violence. C'était dur de faire des hypothèses alors que Kotaro ne lui disait rien. Comment pouvait-il aider son ami avec le si peu d'information dont-il disposait ?

Une heure après, le rouquin finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il mit pourtant plusieurs minutes à réussir à garder les yeux ouverts plus de quelques-secondes. Durant ce temps, il pu constater que comme d'habitude, son corps avait été vidé de toute énergie. A peine réussit-il à faire le signal pour signaler son réveil.

De l'autre-côté de la porte, le chat bougea ses oreilles en captant le son et partit aussitôt à la recherche du gérant. Quelques-minutes plus tard, Urahara se trouvait assis à côté du futon et regardai le jeune homme reprendre lentement des forces.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Comme d'habitude. Des enclumes à la place des muscles.

\- La crise était plus longue cette fois.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

\- Beaucoup de choses, je dois dire. Ton frère ne fait pas dans la discrétion.

\- Ça se saurait, sinon. Raconte-moi tout, Kisuke.

\- Hé bien, tu seras heureux de savoir qu'il a finalement vaincu le hollow responsable de la mort de votre mère. Je sais que tu en aurais été parfaitement capable i ans, mais en voyant ce que tu as récolté, je suis content que tu ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Oui. Ça a dû soulager au moins un peu cet idiot.

\- D'ailleurs, il s'est fait un nouvel ami. Uryuu Ishida. Un Quincy. Ils ont fait un duel qui a mal tourné et qui a attiré un Menos Grande. Heureusement, ton frère l'a fait fuir. Chad et Orihime ont acquis des dons « particuliers » et veulent aider ton frère.

\- Tant mieux. De l'aide ne sera pas de trop. Rien d'autre ?

Urahara hésita quelques-secondes avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non, rien. Tu peux te reposer.

\- Kisuke, me cacherais-tu quelque-chose ? Demanda le jeune homme qui avait remarqué l'hésitation.

\- Pas du tout, maintenant dors.

Le scientifique sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, attendant que la respiration qu'il entendait de l'autre-côté se soit calmé. Il rejoignit ensuite le salon où Yoruichi s'installa en face de lui sur la petite table basse. Ils attendirent un moment, temps que le propriétaire des lieux mit à profit pour boire son thé, avant que la voix déformée ne résonne enfin depuis la bouche de l'animal.

\- Tu ne pourras pas lui cacher longtemps, tu le sais.

\- Je sais, Yoruichi.

\- Lorsqu'il l'apprendra, il sera très en colère.

\- Une partie de lui. L'autre comprendra mon raisonnement.

\- Tu sais bien qu'avec ceux qu'il aime, Kotaro pense plus avec son cœur qu'avec sa tête.

\- C'est vrai. Dit-il en riant face à l'affirmation véridique.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un moment, profitant simplement du calme de la soirée. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter, il fallait juste attendre. Plus tard, Kotaro se réveilla à nouveau, sa fatigue enfin envolée. Il se vêtit d'un kimono de nuit posé à côté de son lit et rejoignit ses deux amis dans le salon. Yoruichi vient se coucher sur ses genoux, profitant des caresses qui lui était offerte généreusement. Urahara servant pendant ce temps un thé revitalisant au jeune rouquin fatigué. Tout était calme, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment maintenant. Seuls les trois amis étaient encore éveillés dans la bâtisse.

Le calme disparut pourtant brusquement lorsqu'on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer sauvagement et des pas précipités se diriger vers eux. Kotaro fut surpris en voyant son frère, mais il passa vite à la colère et l'inquiétude en comprenant que la Soul Society était venue récupérer Rukia. Le rouquin aux cheveux longs jeta un regard réprobateur à Kisuke qui dû détourner les yeux. Kotaro comprenait que son ami voulait le protéger, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne que c'était son rôle de protéger ses amis humains, ou presque, des dangers encore trop grand pour eux. Au moins, Urahara se fit un peu pardonner en les accompagnant chercher Rukia, même si au vu de ce que Kotaro ressentait et de leur état à lui et Ichigo, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'y arriver face aux adversaires de la jeune fille.

Sur place, Kotaro n'oublia pas de faire la leçon à Rukia pour avoir voulu partir derrière son dos, heureux de voir la jeune fille penaude pour ses actes. Il sentit un élan de fierté lorsqu'Ichigo lança sa phrase d'intro aux deux shinigamis, dont l'un avait une drôle de coupe de cheveux.

\- Kotaro, prend Ishida et éloigne-toi. Je m'occupe de l'ananas.

\- Qui t'appelle ananas, enfoiré ! Cria Renji.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas pour porter le brun presque évanouis sur son épaule, mais sans tout de suite partir.

\- Ichigo. Attends que je sois revenu pour engager le combat.

\- Je sais. Ce type est encore trop fort pour moi. Mais dans ton état, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de l'affronter, non plus.

\- On s'occupera de moi plus tard. Pour l'instant, c'est Rukia qu'il faut sortir des ennuis, alors ne t'y plonge pas toi aussi.

Et il le laissa là, disparaissant en un frôlement d'air. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de se déplacer aussi vite, mais la situation nécessitait des mesures plus poussées. Il savait de toute façon qu'il pouvait laisser son frère à Urahara, mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour lui.

De son côté, Ichigo regarda son frère s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur le shinigami très agacé devant lui.

\- Et alors, on s'inquiète pour son frère ? Se moqua Renji en se mettant en garde.

\- Moi, m'inquiéter pour lui ? Alors qu'il pourrait en prendre 10 comme la statue de glace derrière toi. Me fais pas rire. Répliqua le rouquin.

Le rouge en fut encore plus agacé, de par le fait qu'il ait répliqué et qu'il ait osé se moquer de son capitaine ainsi. Ce gosse aux allures de fille ne pouvait décemment pas vaincre son capitaine. Ce type prenait ses rêves pour la réalité.

\- Tu es bien impertinent pour un gamin. Un shinigami remplaçant comme toi, ne devrait pas l'ouvrir autant. Je vais t'apprendre la politesse, moi !

Renji se jeta en direction d'Ichigo, le martelant de son katana. Lorsque le rouquin voulut répliquer, le rouge se faufila au-dessus de lui et lui infligea une sévère blessure à l'épaule, le forçant à mettre un genou à terre. Et en plus, il eut droit à un discours des plus rasoirs, pas étonnant après qu'il tente de couper le type en deux. Ce fut ensuite l'homme de glace qui se manifesta, mentionnant son « exploit » face au Menos Grande. Heureusement que son frère n'était pas là, sinon il en aurait entendu parler. Mais lorsque Renji dévoila son zanpakuto dans sa forme...qu'est-ce qu'elle disait Rukia, déjà ?...Ah, ouais ! Dans sa forme Shikai ! Donc, maintenant, il se retrouvait avec une épée à crocs plantée dans l'épaule et qui lui fit un mal de chien. Encore plus quand ce salaud tira sur son épée et déchiqueta littéralement sa plaie. Mais il cherchait à lui couper les bras ou quoi ?! Mince !

\- Tch ! T'es un barbare ou quoi ?

\- Oh. T'arrive encore à parler. Pas mal. Mais tu ne survivras certainement pas à la suite.

\- On parie ?

Le sourire trônant toujours sur le visage du rouquin, Renji se permit un petit écart.

\- Hé, humain. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Quoi, tu tiens un carnet, peut-être ?

\- Non. Mais plus tard, je raconterais la fois où j'ai rencontré un humain qui a eu assez de cran pour défier des shinigamis nettement au-dessus de son niveau. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Hé, hé. Donne-moi le tien alors. Et on sera quitte.

\- Si tu veux. Je suis Abarai Renji. Fukutaisho de la 6ème division.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo. Shinigami remplaçant, lycéen et aimant à emmerde d'après mon frère.

Les deux adversaires se sourirent une dernière fois avant que Renji ne porte un autre coup, portant son adversaire aux portes de l'inconscience. Ses genoux lâchèrent et le reste de son corps commença à suivre.

 _Alors, Ichi. On fatigue ?_

Toi...mais...qu'est-ce que tu... ?

 _Je m'emmerdais et j'ai vu que tu te faisais rétamer. Aller, pousse-toi de là, que je prenne le relais._

Non...tu vas...

 _T'inquiète, j'y toucherais pas à ta copine. Toute façon, c'est pas mon genre. Aller, fais juste un gros dodo, pendant que je règle son compte à l'ananas._

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus et son esprit sombra finalement laissant place à quelque-chose de plus sombre et de plus enfouis.

Shiro ouvrit les yeux du corps d'Ichi et posa aussitôt son regard sur le shinigami en face de lui. La pression spirituelle allant avec sa présence se répandit autour de lui et il la concentra principalement sur le type avec une coupe de fruit en face de lui.

\- Bien, bien, maintenant on va pouvoir s'amuser. Dit-il en balançant son épée sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Renji mis à mal.

\- Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit Rukia très anxieuse, encore plus quand le regard qui n'était certainement pas à Ichigo se posa sur elle.

\- Biiiip. Ichigo est pour l'instant indisponible et assigné à résidence. Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui est aux commandes. Dit-il avec des gestes comiques.

\- Qui t'es toi, alors ? Déclara Renji en pointant son épée sur l'ennemi.

\- Oh, les gars m'ont nommé Shiro. Je suis en quelque-sorte, le 3ème maillon de la fratrie.

\- Impossible ! Ichigo et Kotaro sont jumeaux ! Ils me l'ont assuré ! Qui es-tu et que fais-tu dans le corps d'Ichigo ?! Cria Rukia.

\- Rukia, Rukia. Croyais-tu vraiment qu'on allait te faire confiance à 100%. Rêve pas idiote. T'es une shinigami. Et même si les gars te font assez confiance pour venir sauver tes fesses, moi je serai d'avis de te laisser dans ta merde ! Déclara Shiro en pointant son épée sur la jeune fille qui recula de peur. Mais je peux pas ! Parce que si je fais ça, je me fais descendre direct. Ichigo me ferait une déprime monstre. Et je devrais me taper de la pluie pendant encore plusieurs P*TAINS de mois ! Et la pluie, j'aime pas ça ! Kotaro te regrettera juste un peu, mais sans plus. Dit-il dédaigneusement.

Rukia ne savait plus quoi faire, tout cela la déboussolait et elle ne comprenait plus rien. Ses pensées furent interrompues par les attaques de Shiro qui se jeta sur Renji comme une bête sauvage, utilisant la pression de son reiatsu pour le gêner dans ses tentatives de se défendre. Le shinigami ne pouvait rien faire, à part se défendre face à ces attaques plus bestiales que tout ce qu'il avait vu auparavant. C'était presque digne de Zaraki-taicho, la puissance en moins. Renji finit acculer et regarda la lame se diriger vers lui, prêt à prendre sa vie, mais rien ne vient. L'épée avait été sectionnée. Regardant autour de lui, il vit que Kuchiki-taicho venait très certainement de le sauver d'une mort certaine. Le sus-nommé, voyant son fukutaicho ayant des difficultés avec cette étrange esprit, décida de finalement s'en mêler. Après avoir tranché ce semblant de zanpakuto, il se déplaça à une vitesse non-perceptible et transperça une première fois le corps du rouquin. Sa pression spirituelle trop sauvage pour être la sienne, revient à son état normal au moment où il le transperça une seconde fois durant sa chute.

\- Quelle tristesse, que tu sois abandonné juste pour ta mort. Dit-il néanmoins.

Détournant son regard, il le posa sur son subordonné qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Un problème, Renji ?

\- Hein ? Non. Mais, taicho, vous n'étiez pas obligé d'agir pour ce type. J'aurais très bien pu m'en charger.

\- Peut-être. Mais si je restais à ne rien faire à chaque combat, mon niveau finirait par chuter. De plus, j'étais légèrement intéressé par sa force.

Renji fut surpris de l'aveu que lui fit son taicho, mais ses penchées furent vite interrompues par Rukia qui voulut se précipiter vers le corps de l'adolescent désormais mort. Il voulut l'empêcher de s'approcher en lui faisant entendre raison, mais elle s'obstinait dans son comportement irrationnel. Il ne comprit pas quand son supérieur fit la réflexion que ce gosse ressemblait à quelqu'un. Mais Renji vit nettement la main du soi-disant mort attraper ce qui restait de son zanpakuto et tenter de frapper son capitaine avec. Bien sûr, Byakuya évita soigneusement l'attaque, mais il fut surpris de voir que le jeune homme réussit à se remettre debout.

\- Mettons les choses au clair...D'abord...je déteste qu'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là...Et ensuite...c'est pas parce que tu as battu Shiro avec MON corps...que ça sera la même chose quand c'est moi qui l'utilise...

Rukia n'en croyait pas ces yeux, même après être arrivé aux portes de la mort, il tenait encore debout. Comment ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Impressionnant. Mais tu tiens à peine debout. Constata le noble.

\- Et pourtant je le suis encore...Ne me dit pas mort...alors que je respire toujours...C'est insultant...Dit-il difficilement en gardant néanmoins son sourire.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas.

Byakuya se prépara à achever définitivement ce rebelle pourtant fort intéressant, lorsqu'une pression énorme ne s'abatte sur leurs épaules à tous. Déséquilibré, Ichigo partit en arrière et se serai ramassé sur le sol si Kotaro qui venait juste d'arriver ne l'avait pas soutenu.

\- Kotaro...comment as-tu senti que... ?

\- Tu as encore oublié de prendre la pilule, Ichigo. Plaisanta-t-il.

Le jeune homme sourit en pensant à sa propre bêtise et décida qu'il pouvait très bien laisser son frère gérer le reste.

Allongeant soigneusement son aîné sur le sol, Kotaro se tourna ensuite vers les shinigamis avec un visage plus froid que le zanpakuto d'Hitsugaya.

\- **Disparaissez de ma vue, avant que je ne décide de m'occuper de vous.**

Byakuya ne l'avouerait jamais et même plus tard, il le nie encore, mais à ce moment-là, il eut vraiment peur. Peur que cette colère soit transformée en force et dirigée contre lui, car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y échapper. Gardant son calme en apparence, il fit signe à Renji de s'occuper de Rukia et se dirigea vers le Senkaimon qu'il avait appelé. Les deux shinigamis ne virent donc pas le message que fit passer Kotaro à Rukia et le petit sourire qui accompagna celui-ci.

Urahara rappliqua juste après que la porte ne se ferme et s'occupa aussitôt d'Ichigo dont les blessures étaient des plus sérieuses. Une fois stabilisé, il demanda à Tessai de l'emmener jusqu'à la boutique. Au passage, il ramena Kotaro en urgence, ayant peur que celui-ci finisse par prendre froid en restant en kimono sous la pluie.

Les prochaines heures furent les plus longues. Il s'agissait de savoir si l'aîné des jumeaux pourrait survivre à ses blessures ou succomber à celles-ci. Voyant l'état de son ami, Urahara envoya celui-ci au lit avec pour consigne de ne pas en ressortir avant que tous les effets sur son corps ne se soit dissipés. Vaincu par la colère et l'inquiétude du scientifique, le jeune homme consentit à retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Ce qu'il fit à peine une minute après avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller et fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, le blond, affublé d'une belle collection de bosse sur le bob, averti son ami que son frère était déjà reparti pour leur maison. Évidemment, cela engendra la colère du rouquin qui le fit comprendre au shinigami. Mais voyant que les préparatifs pour l'infiltration de la Soul Society, projet qui au départ n'était qu'une possibilité, se mettaient doucement en marche, Kotaro décida qu'il était temps qu'il y mette son grain de sel. Chacun d'entre eux avait récupéré un ou des apprentis. Urahara s'était naturellement fait assigner Ichigo, Ishida se débrouillait seul et Yoruichi devait gérer Chad et Orihime. Le jeune homme décida donc de venir aider son amie coincée dans sa forme de chat, dans l'enseignement des deux néophytes.

La semaine suivant le début des vacances donc, il rejoignit le petit groupe de trois cachés dans un vieil entrepôt abandonné. Actuellement, il semblerait que Yoruichi ait déjà réussi à faire apparaître leur pouvoir d'une façon matérielle. Maintenant, le tout était de les maîtriser. Le jeune homme fit son entré alors qu'Orihime tentait de créer une sorte de triangle transparent pour repousser l'attaque de Chad. Voyant comment le reiatsu fluctua, Kotaro comprit pourquoi ce serait à lui de s'occuper personnellement de l'entraînement de la petite. Les occupants remarquèrent d'ailleurs sa présence et les deux qui n'étaient pas au courant de sa filiation se transformèrent en statue à sa vue.

\- K-Kotaro...-san...Bégaya Orihime

\- Ohayo, je vois que vous travaillez dur. J'espère que Yoruichi ne vous ménage pas trop, vous allez avoir besoin de force pour affronter la Soul Society.

Le jeune homme se délecta de voir leurs visages choqués par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

\- Kotaro, tu connais ce chat ? Demanda Chad en désignant l'animal qui se tenait maintenant à côté du jeune homme.

\- Kotaro, Urahara et moi sommes de vieux amis. Je l'ai appelé pour qu'il m'aide dans votre entraînement.

\- Hein ? Kotaro-san est un shinigami aussi ?! S'écria Orihime.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Disons que je suis quelque-chose à part. Et aussi, Chad continuera à s'entraîner avec Yoruichi. Mon enseignement ne s'applique qu'à Orihime-chan.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui. Car nos pouvoirs ayant des bases similaires, on a décidé que je devrais t'enseigner deux ou trois choses.

Inoue hocha la tête, comprenant vaguement. Saluant les deux combattants restant, Kotaro entraîna la jeune fille avec lui jusqu'au parc de Karakura. L'endroit était plutôt animé avec le début des vacances, mais ils réussirent à trouver un espace éloigné et camouflé derrière quelques arbres. Il invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir en face de lui et croisa ses jambes pour se mettre à l'aise.

\- Donc, Orihime-chan. Que sais-tu de ton pouvoir ?

\- Hé bien...Je fais apparaître des fées qui sont logées dans mes barrettes. Avec elles, je peux faire un bouclier, je peux guérir aussi, et un peu attaquer.

\- Bien. Tu as parfaitement énuméré les fonctions de ton pouvoir. Le tien est plus du genre soutien, donc il vaut mieux te concentrer sur ta capacité à soigner et à protéger.

\- Mais, je veux... !

\- Orihime-chan. Il y a des gens fait pour combattre et il y a des gens fait pour les aider à combattre. Chacun d'entre-eux est essentiel, même si ça ne se voit pas.

La jeune fille plongea dans les orbes acajou de son vis-à-vis et su que sur ce terrain-là, elle devra écouter sans broncher, comme un bon élève recevant l'enseignement de son maître.

\- Maintenant, je voudrais connaître la source de tes pouvoirs.

\- C'est le reiatsu, non ?

\- Pardon, je me suis mal exprimé. Je voulais dire, de quel force ton pouvoir va t'il tirer ses capacités.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Souffla la rousse perdue.

\- Par exemple, tu sais que les shinigamis se battent avec des épées qui sont une manifestation physique de leur âme. On dit alors qu'ils tirent leurs forces de celle-ci. Pour Chad, c'est une amplification de sa force physique. Et pour toi, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Heu ? Mes...désirs ?

\- ...Continue. Dit-il calmement en fixant la jeune fille, ce qui mit celle-ci mal à l'aise mais ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

\- Lorsque je guéris, je souhaite que la personne n'ait pas été blessée. Lorsque je me protège, c'est que je ne veux pas que moi ou les autres soyons blessés. Et pour l'attaque...

Kotaro sentit que la rousse était perdu à ce niveau-là et décida de l'aider.

\- L'attaque est un cas exceptionnel. Son pouvoir est très faible car tu n'as pas de réel désir de blesser une personne. Tu es une personne gentille, Orihime. Et c'est très bien. Maintenant, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ton pouvoir vient de tes désirs, c'est vrai. Mais pas n'importe lesquels. Tu désires quelque-chose de normalement impossible. Tu brises les règles qui régissent notre monde pour qu'elles s'accordent à ton bon valoir. Littéralement, on pourrait dire que c'est un pouvoir d'enfant gâté. Déclara en riant Kotaro.

\- Je ne suis pas... !

\- Je sais. C'était pour plaisanter. Mais le fait est que ton pouvoir est unique et précieux. Orihime, c'est comme si rien n'avait d'emprise sur toi. Tu peux créer un espace où chaque chose agit alors selon ta volonté. C'est un pouvoir divin. Un pouvoir qui est très convoité, il faut que tu le saches.

Cela ne fut pas pour rassurer l'adolescente qui décida de changer de sujet.

\- Pourquoi est-ce toi qui doit m'entraîner, Kotaro-san ?

\- Nos pouvoirs sont en quelque-sorte similaires. Pour t'expliquer, je dois d'abord te dire ce que je suis.

\- Mais, si tu n'es pas un humain, ni un shinigami, es-tu un Quincy ?

\- Oui et Non. J'ai porté de nombreux noms au fil des âges. On a fini par nous surnommer « Le Marcheur ».

\- Nous ?

\- Oui, nous. Je suis « le Marcheur ». Celui qui vit à travers les âges en voyageant de corps en corps, amassant les âmes le long de mon existence et retenant chaque fibre de l'histoire humaine.

\- Tu es...immortel.

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis une créature unique constitué de milliers d'âmes. En ce moment, j'habite ce corps. Et à la fin de ma vie, au lieu de rejoindre la Soul Society et le cycle de réincarnation, je rejoindrais les âmes de mes précédentes vies pour aller nous établir dans un nouveau corps et recommencer ce cycle.

\- C'est pour ça que tu parais toujours si mature ! Comprit Orihime.

\- Je partage les souvenirs de toutes mes vies passées. A force de tout voir, on acquiert une certaine forme de sagesse. Et de lassitude. Soupira le rouquin.

\- Tu dois trouver la vie ennuyeuse, non ?

\- Pas du tout ! Parfois, je trouve des humains intéressants et je me lie avec eux. Et puis, c'est la première fois que j'ai un frère jumeau, c'est vraiment une expérience nouvelle pour moi.

Les deux parlèrent encore un peu des origines du cadet des Kurosaki, avant de se consacrer à l'entraînement de la jeune fille. Le but étant qu'elle comprenne et maîtrise pleinement ses pouvoirs. Et non pas qu'elle se limite à ce qu'elle pense pouvoir faire. Car à l'instant, la seule barrière qui retient Orihime, c'est sa volonté.

Plusieurs jours d'entraînement intensif plus tard, Orihime, Chad et Ishida se dirigèrent vers le magasin d'Urahara, guidé par Yoruichi. Arrivé sur place, ils tombèrent sur Ichigo en tenue de shinigami, différente de ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir.

\- Kurosaki-kun !

\- Ah, Inoue, Chad ! Tu es venu aussi, Ishida.

\- Bien sûr ! Mais plutôt, qu'est-ce que cette tenue ?

\- Ah, ça. C'est...

\- Parlons-en plus tard, les choses pressent. Ichigo, où sont ton frère et Kisuke ? Les interrompit Yoruichi.

\- Dans le magasin. Kotaro devait parler avec Urahara-san, il avait l'air super remonté.

Sur ces mots, la porte d'entrée vola en éclat, laissant passer un certain blond qui s'écrasa dans la rue. Sortant des décombres, le cadet des rouquins arborait une expression très meurtrière et des ondes négatives qui se répandaient dans chaque interstice.

\- Ki-su-ke ! Quand je t'ai demandé de faire gaffe à mon frère, c'était justement pour ne pas que tu le mettes à deux doigts de se transformer en hollow !

\- Mais il n'est pas mort, enfin. Il a même réussi à dévoiler son zanpakuto. Plaida le scientifique.

\- Et pas que ça, d'ailleurs ! Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir permis de l'utiliser comme cobaye !

\- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire. Lui assura le shinigami qui ne savait vraiment pas où se mettre.

Kotaro attrapa le kimono de son ami et porta son oreille à quelques-centimètres de ses lèvres, lui soufflant un mot que seul eux deux purent entendre et qui refroidit drastiquement l'engouement de l'ex-capitaine.

\- Nous en parlerons au retour. Sois en certain.

\- J'espère bien. Avec tes conneries, on risque d'avoir encore plus de problèmes avec Shiro.

\- Shiro ? Pourquoi ?

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers Ichigo qui s'était approché. Mais son frère détourna vite la conversation vers un autre sujet. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et empruntèrent le passage secret menant au désert artificiel. Là-bas, Urahara leur fit une petite explication sur le principe du Senkaimon et sur l'utilité du Soul Converter. L'idée qu'ils n'ont que 4 minutes pour franchir le passage avant de se faire propulser dans le Hueco Mundo, n'enchanta guère Kotaro, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Après, il se posait un autre problème qui venait cette fois de lui.

\- Kisuke. J'ai compris le principe pour le corps, mais pour l'âme, comment on... ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut interrompu par son interlocuteur.

\- Je sais. Le problème est que je n'ai pas trouvé de solution viable. Théoriquement, ton âme ne doit pas se rendre à la Soul Society, de même que pour les autres qui habitent ton corps. Le pire qui pourrait arriver serait que toutes tes âmes se dispersent, ce qui arrivera forcément, et qu'elle soit incapable de revenir. Mais pour l'instant, nous sommes incapables de savoir comment cela va se dérouler. Il faudra que tu observes sur place et que tu vois comment tout cela va se dérouler.

\- Très bien.

Une fois tout le monde en place, Tessai et Urahara activèrent le Senkaimon. A la seconde où le portail s'ouvrit, chacun s'y jeta dedans, disparaissant du monde humain. Mû par une envie secrète, Kisuke s'approcha de la surface ondulante et voulut y plonger sa main, mais une sorte de champ de protection l'empêcha d'y toucher.

\- Je vous laisse la suite, Kurosaki-kun, Kotaro.

Dans le couloir menant à la Soul Society, les choses allaient au plus mal. L'endroit était immonde, les murs semblaient constitués d'une sorte de boue violacée dégoulinante de partout et qui se refermait de plus en plus vite sur leur passage. D'après Yoruichui, on appelait ce truc le Kôryu. Et cette espèce de boue avait en plus une conscience car elle réussit à attraper le cape d'Ishida pour le traîner vers elle. Heureusement, Chad déchira le vêtement et sauva le jeune homme d'une fin mystérieuse, mais pas très enviable. Ils durent continuer de courir, car en plus de cela, une sorte de train, qui pourtant ne passe que tous les 7 jours, a décidé de venir faire le ménage pile maintenant. Voyant Orihime se retourner pour utiliser ses fées et ralentir le train, Kotaro l'empoigna par la taille et grâce à une impulsion sur son pied, emporta tout le groupe devant lui jusqu'à la porte avant qu'ils ne se fassent écraser.

Mais lorsqu'ils ressortirent violemment du tunnel et atterrirent dans ce qui ressemblait à une rue, un fait glaça le sang de Ichigo.

\- Ohé. Où est...Kotaro ?


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila la suite du** Marcheur **, qui semble avoir été attendu par beaucoup de monde. Nous entrons finalement dans le vif de l'histoire, la Soul Society. Désormais, la trame va s'écarter de celle du manga pour prendre quelques détours. On verra peu de passage avec Ichigo et compagnie, juste assez pour que vous vous situez dans la chronologie. J'espère que les shinigamis ne seront pas OOC et que vous profiterez tout autant que ma bêta et moi, de la suite des aventures de notre rouquin préféré. (Et je ne parle pas de la fraise)**

 **Reviews :**

Artemis3315 **: Contente que ça t'es plût autant. Le mystère qui entoure le Marcheur sera révélé petit à petit au fil du temps, alors j'espère que tu sauras t'armé de patience pour la suite. Je trouvais qu'Orihime avait besoin d'un mentor pour qu'on lui bouge le cul. Je détestais son caractère au-début de la série, je pouvais vraiment pas la blairer. Je pouvais pas laisser Kotaro à Karakura, alors que son frère partait se faire défoncer par les Capitaines à la Soul Society. Jamais ça aurait été crédible. Et si, tu as réussis à attendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui puisque tu es entrain de lire ça, non ?**

* * *

Quelle sensation bizarre que celle-ci. Il avait l'impression à la fois d'être vide et de ne pas être complet, comme si on l'avait séparé en dizaines de morceaux pour les jeter au loin. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans cet état ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il venait de traverser la fin du tunnel menant à la Soul Society. Il avait d'ailleurs dû empêcher Orihime de faire une bêtise. Ses pouvoirs sont puissants, mais elle les maîtrise encore mal. Et il aurait suffi qu'une seule de ses fées se fasse toucher pour qu'elle y passe aussi. Bon sang, quelle enfant indisciplinée. D'abord, Ichigo, puis Rukia, ensuite Chad. Il faut vraiment qu'il leur apprenne la discipline à ces jeunes. Ou alors, ils vont continuer à attirer les ennuis comme un aimant avec du métal. Quel bordel !

Une douce sensation se répandit dans son crâne. Il sentait une main glisser dans ses cheveux, caressant son cuir chevelu et envoyant des courants électriques agréables dans son dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais ses vêtements avaient changé aussi. C'était plus léger et doux aussi. Il se sentait tellement bien, qu'il aurait pu rester là éternellement.

\- Kotaro. Je sais que tu es réveillé, il faut te lever maintenant.

Se lever ? Pourquoi ? Il était très bien là. Encore juste cinq petites minutes et il se lèvera, mais juste encore un peu.

\- Quel enfant capricieux. J'aurai pensé que tu serais excité de visiter enfin la Soul Society maintenant que tu y es.

C'est bon, encore...Une minute. La Soul Society ?! Et cette voix !

\- Li ? Déclara Kotaro en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

\- Tu en as mis du temps. Petit paresseux, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir appeler Francis pour qu'il te réveille lui-même. Ria la jeune femme.

Kotaro observa la beauté asiatique au-dessus de lui sans comprendre. Comment, alors qu'il était certain de ne pas être dans son monde intérieur, se retrouvait-il en présence de l'âme d'une de ses vies passés. Attends, Urahara avait dit un truc comme ça avant le départ. Ça veut dire que...

\- Li. Tous les autres, ils sont...

\- Oui, nous sommes tous sortis. Malheureusement, certains d'entre nous sont bien arrivés dans le Rukongai, mais les autres sont tombés directement au Seireitei. Et ils ne peuvent pas nous rejoindre. S'attrista la chinoise.

\- Combien sont infiltrés à l'intérieur ? Demanda le jeune homme en se relevant, notant que ses cheveux étaient détachés.

\- Je dirais...la moitié ?

\- Peut-on leur parler ?

\- Oui ! Un lien télépathique s'est mis en place à notre séparation. Ceux présents dans le Rukongai sont déjà là à t'attendre.

Remerciant son amie pour ses renseignements, il se leva du futon où il s'était reposé et ouvrit la porte du couloir. Il rejoignit la pièce où ont captait le plus de bruit, Li sur ses talons. En entrant, le calme se fit aussitôt et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Laissant la jeune femme derrière lui refermer la porte, il s'installa sur l'un des deux derniers coussins de libre et fit face aux personnes présentes.

\- Hé bien, je peux présumer que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun de vous n'a encore réussit à entrer dans la Soul Society. Donc Lorenzo, tu me donneras le code de ton compte bancaire une fois rentré, comme promis lors du pari.

\- Je dois avouer qu'en effet, personne n'avait encore réussi se coup-là. Déclara un blond avec un bouc, aux airs d'italiens séducteurs, en croisant les bras derrière sa tête et se calant mieux contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Donc, nous sommes chez les shinigamis. Pourquoi ? Parce que mon idiot de frère veut y aller et qu'une gamine idiote croit arranger les choses comme ça.

Kotaro se concentra sur les gens intéressés, ignorant superbement ceux qui se marrait en silence de voir Li s'occuper « encore » de le coiffer comme une poupée. Il n'était pas une fichu fille, bon sang !

\- Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne respectent plus rien ! Tonna un vieil homme aux cheveux plaqués en arrière et à la moustache soignée.

\- Peut-être, Francis. Mais je crois me souvenir que nous, nous ne forçons pas nos concitoyens à vivre sous une pluie de bombe.

L'anglais ne trouva rien à redire et Kotaro put continuer son explication de la situation.

\- Pour une fois depuis la naissance du « Marcheur », les âmes recueillies ne sont plus limitées à un corps. Alors profitons de cette occasion. Seul, nous sommes déjà puissants à notre manière. Mais ensemble, je me demande si ce ne serait pas plus simple et plus drôle de faire tomber le Seireitei.

Le sourire vicieux et machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres en inquiéta certains et en amusa d'autre. Il y avait aussi une petite minorité qui arbora des sourires fiers, mais ça, ce n'était pas intéressant.

\- Bref, malheureusement. Nous devons remettre une hypothétique invasion des shinigamis à plus tard. Pour l'instant, il nous faut : 1) nous infiltrer. 2) trouver Ichigo. 3) trouver Rukia. 4) débusquer le traître. C'est Urahara qui me l'a demandé avant de partir, mais cela reste optionnel. Et 5) renvoyer tout le monde chez lui. Après cela, on pourra envisager d'y retourner pour s'amuser.

\- Et comment fait-on pour l'étape 1 ?

Kotaro ne sut pas qui venait de parler, puisque Li lui avait fait tourner la tête à 45°C, afin de pouvoir arranger les ornements mis en place dans ses brins orangés. Ça devait être très certainement elle aussi qui l'avait vêtue d'un kimono blanc brodée de magnifiques amaryllis sanguines. Au moins, avait-elle consentis à lui laisser un pantalon de toile en-dessous.

\- Elle est déjà à moitié remplie puisqu'une partie de notre effectif y est déjà. Mais vu la surface, pour un contrôle optimal, il vaut mieux que nous y soyons tous. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que ceux qui se trouvent à l'intérieur des murs, fassent un petit quelque-chose pour moi.

Toutes les personnes présentes et même ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, se mirent à sourire en sachant précisément ce que le jeune homme voulait dire.

\- Commençons donc à tisser notre toile. Souffla Kotaro.

Orihime soupira silencieusement en voyant les deux shinigamis s'éloigner de l'immeuble où elle et Ishida s'étaient cachés. Cet homme, malgré la petite fille toute mignonne sur son épaule, avait l'air très fort. Et le fait qu'il porte cet haori blanc devait signifier quelque-chose, puisque aucun autre shinigami ne semblait en porter. Inoue s'éloigna un peu du bord pour mieux observer l'horizon et trouver leur prochaine destination. S'ils arrivaient à trouver là où était enfermé Rukia, alors ils pourraient également retrouver les autres. Au loin, elle distingua un grand bâtiment avec une tour blanche, juste à côté d'une grande falaise. Ce bâtiment dominait nettement les autres par sa taille et son emplacement, pile au centre de la ville. Peut-être était-ce le bon ? Ou au moins trouverait-il des informations utiles là-bas.

\- Ishida-kun, par ici. Il y a une tour. Dit-elle en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Une tour ? Où ?

\- Par là, regarde. Pointa-t-elle du doigt.

Orihime sentit une présence derrière elle et aussi un sentiment de menace. En une seconde, elle se sentit pousser et en rouvrant les yeux, elle vit un shinigami relever son arme d'où elle se trouvait il y a un instant. Les bras d'Ishida se raffermirent et la collèrent à son torse. Le shinigami, dont le visage et les cheveux semblaient avoir été lustré à la cire, commença à les intimider. Il semblait aussi très sûr de lui en leur donnant cet ultimatum de dix secondes. Mais le plus inquiétant était Ishida. Il semblait tellement différent de d'habitude lorsqu'il est confronté aux shinigamis, les ennemies des Quincy.

\- Dix !

\- Il arrive !

A la fin du décompte, l'ennemi fonça sur eux et les deux ryokas esquivèrent l'attaque en partant dans deux directions différentes. Ishida voulu attirer son attention, mais son adversaire utilisa une technique lâche en lui envoyant du sable dans les yeux. Temporairement aveugle, il se réceptionna mal et dégringola du toit pour se réceptionner de justesse au bord.

Se retrouvant toute seule, Orihime se mit en position, prête à se battre. Mais les recommandations de son professeur lui revinrent en tête.

« _Tes capacités offensives sont pratiquement inexistantes, Orihime-chan. Si jamais tu te retrouvais dans une situation où tu serais forcée de te battre seule, ne fonce pas tête baissée. Ton pouvoir est un soutien pour tes amis. Concentre-toi sur l'esquive et la défense. Attaque vite et bien. Ne prends surtout pas de risque. Tu as des amis sur lesquels tu peux compter pour se battre pour toi et en échange, tu te chargeras de les protéger. Souviens-toi de ça. Se surestimer, c'est donner l'opportunité à l'adversaire de vous finir rapidement._ »

Kotaro-san a raison. Je dois rester calme, pensa la jeune fille. Lorsque le premier coup vient, elle réussit à l'esquiver en s'éloignant. Malgré l'ouverture, elle n'invoqua pas Tsubaki. Lorsque le shinigami se jeta sur elle, Inoue convoqua rapidement son bouclier en y insufflant toute sa volonté. Le sabre s'abattit sur le mur et ne fit aucune égratignure. Le choc renvoya le shinigami plus loin, le faisant presque trébucher sous le coup de la surprise.

\- T-Toi...Qui est tu... ?

\- Je me nomme Orihime Inoue. Et je suis la disciple du Marcheur, Kurosaki Kotaro ! En garde ! Déclara-t-elle fièrement.

Ishida qui avait pu remonter, fut impressionné par la force de volonté que possédait Orihime. Il l'aurait plutôt vu tremblante de peur et incapable de se battre. Il semblerait que les enseignements du frère de Kurosaki, lui ai apporté beaucoup plus que ce qu'on pourrait croire à première vue.

Dans l'ombre, une silhouette camouflée détendit sa posture. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour la jeune rousse. Du moins pour l'instant. L'âme du Marcheur se glissa à nouveau dans les ténèbres, tout en continuant à garder un œil sur les deux adolescents.

* * *

Shuhei Hisagi n'était pas vraiment motivé d'aller à cet réunion. Il avait du travail qui l'attendait à la division et avec la présence des Ryoka, il fallait rassurer les nouvelles recrues. Parce que oui, dès qu'il y avait quelque-chose qui sortait du cadre « hollow », les petits nouveaux prenaient peur et seraient capable de s'empaler avec leur propre zanpakuto. Et le capitaine Tousen qui avait dû partir également pour se rendre à la 1ère division. C'est vraiment pas le bon moment là.

Le brun était encore dans les bureaux de la 9ème division. Il cherchait son brassard lorsqu'il s'était souvenu qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé chez lui, mais dans son bureau à la division. Déjà que tout ça allait prendre un temps fou, il fallait en plus qu'il fasse un détour. Mais quelle poisse. A ce rythme, il va finir par concurrencer Kira. Il ouvrit la porte distraitement et se stoppa net sur le pas de la pièce. Il crut d'abord voir Yachiru-san, la fukutaicho de la 11ème division. Mais il se rendit compte que d'une, bien que noirs, ses vêtements étaient un yukata avec un obi à damier, au lieu du traditionnel uniforme. Ensuite, que ces cheveux n'étaient pas rose bonbon, mais bien blond, court et ondulé jusqu'à son menton. La petite arborait aussi une expression très mature et agacée.

\- Tch, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là, toi ? Les gradés devraient tous être bloqués à leur réunion, normalement.

\- Hé bien, je... ?

Shuhei se baffa mentalement pour avoir eu le réflexe de chercher une réponse. Il attrapa son katana et fondit sur la jeune fille qui esquiva le coup en sautant en l'air. Elle prit appui sur le bureau et sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Trop lent, le punk ! Dit-elle en lui faisant la grimace.

Énervé, le shinigami la poursuivit à l'extérieur jusque sur les toits.

\- Sale peste ! Reviens-ici !

\- Qui t'écouterais, baka !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans mon bureau ?! Réponds !

\- Ça ne te concerne pas !

Agacé, Hisagi fit un pas de shunpo pour se retrouver devant elle et lui barrer la route. Forcée de s'arrêter, la petite fille lui lança un regard noir qui aurait plus convenu à un adulte.

\- Maintenant, tu vas répondre à mes questions, gamine.

La blonde tiqua à l'appellation et s'apprêta à faire comprendre à cet impertinent son impolitesse, lorsqu'une intense lumière n'embrase littéralement le ciel, forçant les deux à se cacher les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

\- Y a qu'Ichigo pour utiliser un moyen aussi voyant lors d'une mission de sauvetage. Kotaro va vraiment le tuer lorsqu'il l'aura retrouvé.

La sphère passa la barrière du Seireitei et se dispersa alors dans quatre directions opposées.

\- Merde ! Ils se sont séparés !

La blonde reprit sa route, suivit par Shuhei qui remarqua qu'ils prenaient la direction de la porte Nord.

\- Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?!

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi, shinigami !

\- Je t'ai dit d... !

\- Eli, baisse-toi !

La jeune fille obéit à l'ordre et le brun bloqua de justesse la lame usée qui avait failli l'ouvrir en deux. Une femme, beaucoup plus âgée que la petite, était son adversaire. Elle arborait une tenue vraiment étrange. Un pantalon en toile vert sombre, un haori beige et des bandages sur sa poitrine étaient les seuls vêtements qu'elle portait. Ça et un bandeau à motif militaire retenant ses cheveux. Toutefois, sans compter son apparence, sa force était indéniable. Ça se sentait dans le duel que le fukutaicho peinait énormément à garder à égalité.

\- Oh...Pas trop mauvais, apparemment. Dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Q-Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

Derrière son adversaire, Hisagi vit la porte s'ouvrir et permettre à un second groupe d'entrer à l'intérieur. Sentant sa déconcentration, l'inconnue balaya son katana d'un habile mouvement et le projeta d'un coup de pied contre le mur. Elle le bloqua ainsi en enserrant sa gorge de ses deux mains, lui coupant le souffle. Sa vision se brouillait lentement, son bras tenant son sabre bloqué par le pied de l'inconnue. Il n'avait déjà plus la force de soulever ses jambes pour la faire basculer. Son zanpakuto tomba au sol et lui, il se demanda si c'était donc ainsi qu'il allait finir, sans avoir la chance de pouvoir se défendre.

\- Maria, ça suffit !

La prise sur sa gorge se relâcha et son corps bascula vers l'avant, il sentit deux bras le récupérer et le coller contre un torse assurément masculin.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu arrêté ?! C'est un shinigami, un fukutaicho, même ! S'il y en avait déjà un de moins, cela nous arrangerait grandement !

\- N'as-tu donc rien écouté. Le Soul Society sera peut-être un allié dans le futur. Tuer l'un de leur gradé ne nous aidera en rien.

Il ne connaissait pas cette voix, mais il la trouvait néanmoins très plaisante à écouter. Sûrement le manque d'oxygène qui le faisait délirer. Ses yeux réussirent à s'ouvrir quelques secondes, lui permettant d'attraper un aperçu de longs cheveux orangés, ainsi qu'un regard noisette remplis d'inquiétude. Ses pensées furent ensuite coupées par l'inconscience et son esprit s'envola loin pour un moment.

Maria regarda le rouquin hisser le shinigami sur son dos, avec l'aide d'une autre de leur âme. La jeune femme était véritablement agacée de ce changement. Elle qui détestait retenir ses coups. En plus, elle l'avait sentie. La soif de sang qui habitait le zanpakuto de cet homme. Si seulement elle avait eu plus du temps, ça aurait donné un combat très plaisant. Quoi qu'avec le bout de ferraille qu'elle avait déniché, les choses auraient été plus dures.

\- On se met en route. Que tout le monde rejoigne son poste. Chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire. Ordonna le jeune homme.

Personne n'eut à y redire et ils disparurent en un coup de vent. De son côté, Kotaro assura sa prise sur l'homme nettement plus grand que lui et se dirigea vers ce qu'on lui avait rapporté être l'hôpital de la Soul Society. Arrivé sur place, il se cacha habilement des regards et des oreilles des shinigamis autour de lui. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour son reiatsu, un ancien ninja leur ayant appris une technique qu'il avait développé par hasard. Elle permet de modeler son reiatsu de façon à ce qu'on croit qu'il fasse parti de l'air. En clair, c'est comme s'il n'existait pas.

Se hissant par une fenêtre, Kotaro arriva dans un bureau vide et encombré de papier en tout genre. La porte s'ouvrit d'ailleurs sur un jeune garçon portant une pile de ses mêmes documents et qui se stoppa net à sa vue. Avant que le moindre son ne puisse quitter sa bouche, le cadet des jumeaux plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche et lui fit ensuite signe de se taire, montrant par là qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

\- Reste silencieux, je ne suis pas venu là pour faire du grabuge. Une de mes amis à blessé l'un des vôtres sans faire exprès. Comme j'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas découvert, je l'ai amené directement.

Voyant l'urgence de la situation, le petit shinigami fit signe de déposer le blesser sur le sol, posant ses papiers dans un coin. Il reconnut sans mal le fukutaicho de la 9ème division et fut étonné de voir qu'il ne portait pas de blessure sérieuse autre que celle d'étranglement à son cou. Il invoqua un sort de Kido et commença à faire disparaître les hématomes.

\- Si peux me permettre, comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Je suis Kurosaki Kotaro. Et toi ?

\- Hanataro Yamada, 7ème siège de la 4ème division.

\- 7ème ? C'est impressionnant. Tu me sembles pourtant jeune.

\- V-Vous trouvez ? Pourtant, la 4ème division n'est pas la plus forte. Se rembrunit le jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous sommes ceux chargés de soigner les autres shinigamis et de faire tous les petits travaux. C'est pour ça que les autres divisions et surtout la 11ème, n'arrête pas de nous brimer.

\- Je connais une fille qui pensait comme ça, il s'agit de mon élève. Son pouvoir est puissant, mais elle le maîtrise encore mal. Les seules choses qu'elle peut faire c'est soigner les blessures et se protéger elle et les autres. Lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait attaquer également pour pouvoir être utile, je lui ai répondus ceci : « Il y a des gens fait pour combattre et il y a des gens fait pour les aider à combattre ». Yamada-kun, vous n'êtes pas faible. Crois-tu que la 11ème division serait aussi forte si vous ne les soigniez pas à chaque fois ? Crois-moi, il faut de tout dans un monde et chaque chose à son importance.

Revigorer par les paroles du jeune homme, Hanataro mit encore plus de cœur à l'ouvrage et guérit les blessure d'Hisagi en quelques-secondes. Le voyant hors de danger, Kotaro s'éclipsa donc par la fenêtre, mais avant cela.

\- Yamada-kun, si tu vois un ryoka roux me ressemblant et se baladant en tenue de shinigami, c'est mon frère, Ichigo. Dis-lui que je vais bien, qu'on a mis en place la toile et qu'on va faire de notre mieux pour l'aider.

Sur ce, le jeune homme disparut laissant le pauvre shinigami sur place et avec un fukutaicho en train de se réveiller.

* * *

Dans toute la Soul Society, vagabondant sous le nez des shinigamis qui ne se doutaient de rien. Des ombres mouvaient, tissaient, se répandaient, telle une brume immatérielle sans consistance, ni forme définie. Elles se faufilaient dans chaque interstice, écoutant, regardant, apprenant, pour mieux ensuite le renvoyer aux autres. Telle était l'engrenage qui se mettait rapidement en place dans la Soul Society. Et au moment où les shinigamis se rendront compte de leur situation, il sera trop tard. Ils seront déjà englués dans la toile, se débattant avec la rage du désespoir. Avec l'attention tournée entièrement envers les ryokas, il était encore plus facile de se faufiler et de passer inaperçu. C'est pourquoi, ce ne fut pas si étonnant, de voir une personne étrangère à la Soul Society, en train de se reposer tranquillement au milieu de tout ce raffut.

Mickael profitait allègrement de sa bouteille de saké chopé dans le bureau dont le toit lui servait actuellement de perchoir. C'était par un pur hasard qu'il avait déniché cette bouteille. En fait, il l'aurait probablement loupé s'il n'avait pas tapé accidentellement dans l'étagère pendant son espionnage, faisant tomber des livres auparavant rangés dessus, dont l'un se révéla être un faux qui dissimulait le breuvage sacré.

Le voilà maintenant en train d'admirer le magnifique carnage qui s'installe petit à petit sous ses yeux. Les jeunes ont vraiment beaucoup d'énergie lorsqu'il s'agit de détruire des trucs. Le froissement de vêtement et la présence qui se rapprochait depuis un moment, lui apprirent qu'il avait maintenant de la compagnie. Dévisageant la main tendue en direction de la bouteille, l'homme d'âge mur décida que ça ne faisait pas de mal de partager un peu de temps en temps.

\- Moi qui revenait justement pour boire un coup. Dites-moi, cette bouteille, vous l'avez trouvée où ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant.

\- Dans la pièce juste en dessous, une cachette astucieuse d'ailleurs que celle du faux-livre.

\- Ah ! Mais c'est ma bouteille !

\- Vraiment ? Désolé, mais j'avais un peu soif. S'excusa sincèrement Mickael.

\- Bah. L'alcool a toujours meilleur goût quand on le partage.

La discussion s'arrêta là et les deux bruns continuèrent de regarder le spectacle de destruction devant eux tout en se passant la bouteille.

\- Vous n'allez pas les aider.

\- Non. Ils se débrouillent très bien sans moi. Il faut savoir laisser la place aux jeunes de temps en temps.

\- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Vous avez raison ! Si seulement ma Nanao-chan pouvait penser la même chose. Se lamenta l'homme en versant des petits torrents de larmes.

\- Je vous comprends, mon bon ami de saké. J'ai moi-même ce genre de problème avec une collègue. Comme quoi, ma consommation quotidienne risquerait « d'influencer » le petit dernier. Allons donc ! Il n'y a rien de mal à savoir boire ! Ça fait partie de son éducation ! Dit-il en levant sa bouteille.

\- Trinquons à l'éducation des jeunes ! Lança Kyoraku en présentant une bouteille qu'il avait sortis de sa manche.

\- Trinquons !

Les deux hommes recommencèrent à rire, lorsqu'une présence sombre et une atmosphère tendue ne s'installe. Tournant la tête, ils tombèrent sur une Vice-Capitaine très agacée.

\- C'est donc là que vous étiez, Taichou. Déclara Nanao d'une voix sombre.

La jeune femme était accompagnée du Capitaine Ukitake qui regardait l'invité de son meilleur ami avec curiosité. Mikael plaignit mentalement son camarade de beuverie, lorsqu'une présence encore plus maléfique ne surviennent dans son dos.

\- Pensais-tu y échapper, Mickael ?

Le sus-nommé tourna lentement la tête et failli s'évanouir en voyant le visage à demi-caché par un éventail, de sa collègue surprotectrice.

\- L-L-L-L-L-Li...

\- Tout le monde est déjà à son poste, prêt pour sa tâche. Et toi. Je te trouve en train de boire tranquillement.

Le pauvre homme n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa plaidoirie qu'il se fit assommer par l'accessoire de mode et ensuite traîné derrière la jeune femme distinguée. Voyant cela, Kyoraku fit une prière pour la pauvre victime et remercia le ciel que sa Nanao-chan n'ose jamais le frapper. Les femmes sont vraiment des créatures terrifiantes.

* * *

Au niveau de la 11ème Division, un drame se jouait alors. Ou plutôt, une question existentielle. Maria était en train de se poser la question si elle devait d'abord arracher les yeux de Lorenzo pour les lui enfoncer dans le gosier, avant de l'ouvrir en deux et le pendre avec tripes. Ou si elle devait plutôt lui coller une ribambelle de rat dans l'estomac qui le dévorerait lentement, les arrêter avant qu'il ne meure, et terminer en le pendant finalement avec ce qui lui resterait de système digestif. Dur, dur le choix.

Non mais sérieusement, s'il y a bien une âme que Maria n'a jamais pu supporter, c'était bien lui. Ce sale dragueur de la renaissance italienne. Incapable de tenir sa boucher fermée et d'arrêter de l'énerver deux petites minutes. Elle n'en demandait pas temps, juste qu'il se calme !

\- La ferme, Lorenzo !

\- Maria, si tu continues à froncer les yeux comme ça, tu vas avoir des rides. La sermonne-t-il.

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en a à foutre des rides ?! C'est pas comme si elle vieillissait ! Là, c'était sûr. Tant pis pour la vengeance. Un bon tranchage de tête, ça marche aussi. La jeune femme empoigna l'excuse qui lui servait d'arme et s'apprêta à trancher dans le vif de son problème, lorsque des cris et un attroupement au bout de la rue n'attirent son attention.

S'approchant discrètement en se positionnant sur un toit, les deux âmes du « Marcheur » se positionnèrent pour bien entendre ce qui allait suivre. Apparemment, il s'agissait Ichigo qui s'était fait encerclé par des shinigamis, aux allures de yakuza quand même, et qui tentait de trouver un moyen pour s'en sortir. Il y eut du mouvement dans la foule, avant qu'un petit gars tout chétif ne soit poussé par terre. Relevant les yeux, Hanatarou regarda les deux personnes en face de lui et remarqua surtout la couleur de cheveux très voyantes de l'un. Un orange très vif qui attirait l'œil. D'ailleurs...orange...orange...orange comme...

\- Ah ! Tu es le frère de Kotaro-san ?!

Sur le coup, Ichigo en oublia son idée de prendre le gosse comme otage et se jeta sur lui en le prenant par le col.

\- T'as vu mon frère ?! Il est où ?! Il va bien ?! Il est pas blessé au moins ?!

\- N-N-Non ! Mais...il m'a laissé un message pour toi. Déclara à moitié paniqué le pauvre shinigami.

\- Un message ? Lequel ? Dit Ichigo en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Heu ? Quelque-chose comme...il va bien et...je crois qu'il a parlé d'une...toile ?

Hanatarou n'était pas sûr que c'était ça, mais à voir le grand sourire sur la face du rouquin en face de lui, ça devait être bon.

\- Je vois. La toile, hein ? Dans ce cas...BANDE DE FEIGNASSE ! RAMENEZ VOTRE CUL ICI ! Y EN A QUI ONT BESOIN D'AIDE !

Le cri assourdissant abîma les oreilles de certains, mais Ichigo n'en eut que faire lorsqu'il vit les deux personnes auparavant cachées, atterrir juste en face de lui.

\- Ichigo, les filles n'aiment pas quand un homme crie dans la rue comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire singe. Ça manque clairement de classe. Déclara Lorenzo en se tournant vers le frère jumeau de leur cadet.

\- D'ailleurs. J'espère pour toi qu'ils sont forts ces mecs. Parce que sinon, c'est sur toi qui j'irai me défouler. Compris, la fraise ?

\- Ichigo veut pas dire fraise ! Bref, je vous laisse vous occupez d'eux. Je pars chercher Rukia. Au fait, vous savez où est Kotaro ?

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il emmenait un shinigami que j'avais assommé à l'hôpital. Répondit Maria, grimaçant au souvenir.

\- Un shinigami. Pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! Va plutôt lui demander ! C'est TON foutu jumeau !

\- Okay, okay !

Ichigo partit donc en vitesse, le petit shinigami sous le bras et Ganju derrière lui. Heureusement pour eux, Hanatarou accepta de les aider si en échange, ils l'aidaient à sauver Rukia. Ce qui restait dans le top 3 des priorités du shinigami remplaçant, bien que trouver son frère était toujours la priorité absolue.

Ils firent un bout de chemin, suivant les indications du shinigami médecin, avant d'arriver à un ensemble de bâtiments, dont l'un avait le chiffre « 4 » au-dessus de ses portes. Ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur sans problème et arrivèrent finalement dans la chambre où devait se trouver le shinigami sauvé par Kotaro, mais à l'intérieur...

\- TOI !

\- TOI !

Ikkaku discutait encore tranquillement avec Shouhei au sujet du combat qui l'a mis dans cet état il y a quelques-secondes, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il crut d'abord à une infirmière, mais l'uniforme de shinigami et les cheveux roux ne trompaient pas. Son adversaire était venu pour l'achever. Mais il ne partirait pas sans combattre.

\- Enfoiré ! T'es venu finir le travail !

\- Raconte pas de connerie, je savais même pas que t'étais là ! D'ailleurs, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Ichigo avança dans la pièce et vient se planter face au lit du lieutenant de la 9ème division, qui restait malgré tout sur ses gardes après avoir appris qu'il se trouvait en présence de l'un des ryokas.

\- Le mec aux tatouages. D'après Hanatarou, t'as été amené ici après t'être évanoui quand Maria t'a attaqué.

\- Maria ?

\- La fille complètement cinglée avec un bandana sur le crâne.

\- Ah ! O-Oui. Elle m'a attaqué et à voulu m'étrangler. Quelqu'un lui a ordonné d'arrêter et après, je me suis évanoui.

\- C'est lui ! Cette personne, tu l'as vu ?! Tu sais à quoi elle ressemble ?!

\- Hein ? Euh...Des cheveux oranges, long. Et des yeux marrons. Je dirai aussi...que vous vous ressemblez.

D'un coup, Ichigo s'affaissa au sol, gardant ses mains sur les barreaux du lit pour rester un minimum debout.

\- Bon sang. Me fait pas peur comme ça, idiot. Murmura-t-il.

Ikkaku qui en avait plus que marre des secrets, lança son oreiller à la gueule du rouquin pour attirer son attention.

\- Arrête donc de chialer et dis plutôt de qui tu parles comme ça

\- D'abord, je chialai pas ! Et ensuite, c'est de mon frère dont il est question !

\- Ton frère ?!

\- Jumeau. Il est venu avec moi. Mais il est là juste en observateur. Faut pas trop qu'il s'implique.

\- Pourquoi ? Il a peur de se casser un ongle. Déclara Ikkaku en imaginant déjà un second Yumichika.

\- Non. Mais parce que mon frère est un vrai monstre quand il s'agit de se battre à pleine puissance. Dit-il avec un visage impassible.

Plus loin, un certain jeune homme éternua subitement et remercia son hôte qui lui tendit une boite de mouchoir. Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir attrapé froid. Peut-être qu'Ichigo lui cassait encore du sucre sur le dos. Ouais, ça devait être ça.

\- Un rhume ?

\- Non. Je dirai plutôt que mon frère vente encore mes mérites. Et sinon, où en étions-nous, Yamamoto-san ?


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour tour le monde ! Je suis de très bonne humeur ce soir et j'espère que vous aussi. Je viens juste de lire le dernier chapitre de** Zialema **dans ses "Petits remerciements" et le chapitre m'a juste comblé. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent, c'est l'une de mes auteurs préférés. Elle est française et écrit principalement sur One Piece, avec Marco et Ace en couple phare. J'ai trouvé sa réécriture de la saga très prenante et je l'ai même plus apprécié que l'original. Si vous cherchez de bonnes histoires à lire un soir, que vous préfériez les couples homos ou hétéros, je vous conseille d'aller voir de son côté. Ça vaut vraiment le détour.**

 **Mais revenons à nos petits shinigamis ! Un nouveau chapitre se tourne et de nouvelles aventures arrivent. Bien que celui-ci soit beaucoup plus court que les autres en quantité de mot. Peut-être parce que j'ai mit plus de dialogues.** Framboise-sama **continue de fournir un travail génial, comme toujours. J'ai remarqué qu'à part** Artemis3315 **, qui me laissait toujours une review, ce qui me fait toujours chaud au cœur à chaque fois que je lis ses messages, personne d'autre ne prenait la peine de le faire. On est déjà à la moitié du premier arc et bien qu'il est vrai que j'ai déjà tout écrit, si vos idées m'inspirent, je peux très bien les inclure dans l'intrigue. Ce ne sera peut-être pas maintenant, mais plus tard. Si vous souhaitez voir des couples en particulier, je suis preneuse également. Comme vous l'avez peut-être deviner plus haut, je ne suis pas difficile à ce niveau. Je ne force personne à le faire, mais laisser un petit mot, même pour dire que vous appréciez, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Reviews :**

Artemis3315 **: Merci ! Voir que tu suis encore l'histoire me donne de la force pour continuer ! J'hésitais avec les OCs, je n'étais pas certaine du retour. Balancé autant de OC en même temps était risqué, de mon point de vue. Les mystères entourant le Marcheur seront dévoilé peu à peu. Je ne veux pas tout dire tout de suite, je veux laissé les choses se déroulé en douceur. Et oui, la scène entre Kyouraku et Mickael était l'une de mes préférés. J'ai trouvé qu'il s'intégrait bien à la dynamique du duo, entre Kyouraku et Ukitake. Les bankais inconnus seront développés aussi, notamment celui de Shuhei, oui. Je pensais m'inspirer d'autres écrits pour le faire, car inventé un bankai, ce n'est jamais trop facile. Et le chéri d'Ichigo ? Tu peux soit regarder dans la description de la fic, soit jeté un œil dans les précédents chapitres, ou attendre la suite. J'ai fait en sorte de changer leurs rapports pour qu'ils soient plus proche. Mais bon sang ! C'est pas simple de développer une romance avec un type pareil ! Surtout avec Ichigo ! D'ailleurs, la relation de Kotaro et Shuhei sera plus "rapide" que celle d'Ichigo. Déjà parce que c'est impossible de ne pas faire comme ça, sans tomber dans le ridicule du coup de foudre nappé de guimauve. Et aussi parce que Shuhei sera une "ancre" pour Kotaro. Je l'ai déjà dit, notre Marcheur n'est pas invincible et je veux le faire comme telle. Non au Gary-Sue ! Voila pour ta review, profite-bien de la suite !**

* * *

Hisagi Shuhei était quelque peu...mal à l'aise. A vrai dire, avoir le visage du ryoka roux presque collé au sien avait de quoi le perturber. Et cette expression clairement sceptique et intriguée qu'il arborait ne pouvait que le faire encore plus craindre pour son intégrité physique. Pitié, qu'il ne soit pas comme Kurotsuchi-taicho. Un seul fou furieux dans la Soul Society leur donnait déjà assez de cheveux blancs et de de cauchemars comme ça.

De leur côté, les trois spectateurs ne savaient pas trop où se mettre. Ganju avait adopté depuis quelques-minutes déjà la technique du « je-ne-vois-rien-et-je-n'entends-rien ». Ikkaku avait sa face de désespéré plâtré sur le visage, comme lorsque Yumichika réussissait à le tirer dans le Ryuukongai pour aller faire les boutiques. Quant à Hanatarou, il tentait d'éloigner le roux du brun, qui ne savait de plus en plus où se mettre, en le tirant par la manche. D'un coup, Ichigo se recula en arrière en soupirant, projetant sans le vouloir l'aide-médicale sur le sol.

\- J'y comprends vraiment rien...Soupira-t-il à nouveau.

Les trois autres âmes à ne pas s'être étalées par terre regardèrent avec désespoir Ichigo. Si même lui ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ce comportement absurde, ils n'étaient pas sortis.

\- Heu...Pardon, mais...qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? Hésita le vice-capitaine de la 9ème Division.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi mon frère t'a sauvé. Enfin, je vois sa logique. Tuer un potentiel allié, ce serait vraiment la pire des bourdes à faire. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi il t'a lui-même amené ici, ou même pour le fait qu'il ait pris soin de prendre attention à ce que tu sois soigné correctement.

\- A t'entendre, ton frère serait un monstre insensible. Déclara Ikkaku en résumant ce que tous pensèrent en même temps.

\- Il l'est.

L'exclamation de surprise de Hanatarou fut stoppé abruptement avant qu'il n'alerte un autre shinigami. Enfin, techniquement, c'est ce qu'ils auraient dû faire, mais les trois gradés étaient trop pris dans leur discussion pour s'en rendre compte.

\- En fait, mon frère se fiche du sort d'à peu près tout le monde à l'exception de lui-même, notre famille et nos amis.

\- C'est un putain d'égoïste, ton frère ! Cria Ganju qui avait cessé de faire l'autruche.

Ichigo voulut le rectifier avant de se dire que ça ne servait à rien de toute façon. Ce n'était certainement pas Kotaro qui allait les contredire et puis, il était certain que les shinigamis ne verrait jamais l'autre côté de la personnalité de son jumeau.

Le rouquin présent reporta son regard sur le tatoué et tenta de trouver ce qui avait bien pu motiver son frère à prendre soin de lui. Mais son inspection dû s'arrêter lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit annonçant l'approche d'un nouvel arrivant par ici. Prenant Hanatarou sous le bras, Ichigo ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta à l'extérieur, rapidement suivit par Ganju. Les deux shinigamis les regardèrent partir, interloqués, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Kurotsuchi-taisho, ainsi que Nemu-fukutaisho. Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû fuir avec eux en fin de compte.

* * *

Francis se demandait s'il ne devrait pas mettre son éducation irréprochable au placard pendant quelques-instants, juste pour avoir le soulagement de pouvoir extérioriser sa colère, comme le fait très souvent cette brute de Maria. Mais non, sa mission d'infiltration était d'une importance capitale, il ne pouvait pas échouer juste à cause de son envie de mettre quelques claques à ces imbéciles de shinigamis. Bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Comment pouvaient-ils donc oser traiter Kuchiki Rukia, l'une des leurs et une personne de la noblesse, par-dessus le marché, de cette façon. Et également s'en prendre au frère jumeau de Kotaro, d'ailleurs. Il ait vrai qu'Ichigo manquait clairement de savoir vivre et de manière, mais il n'en restait pas moins un jeune homme déterminé et très talentueux. Il pariait ses terres que ce jeune rouquin fera énormément de bruit et de grabuge dans l'avenir. Maintenant, si seulement les vice-capitaines rassemblés devant lui et ignorant tous de sa présence, pouvaient se mettre à bouger plus rapidement, peut-être qu'ils remonteront un peu dans son estime.

Apercevant du mouvement au bout de la pièce, Francis eut juste le temps de voir une tâche rouge et noir disparaître derrière la porte. Il semblerait que le freluquet aux goûts capillaires douteux, qui se nommait apparemment Abarai Renji de ce qu'on lui avait apporté, ait décidé de bouger. Le gentleman envoya rapidement l'information aux autres pour reprendre sa surveillance. Bien qu'il se demandait encore ce qu'il y avait vraiment à surveiller.

* * *

Les tunnels étaient sombres, y voir quelque-chose relevait vraiment de l'exploit. Mais entre ça et le risque de se faire repérer par les shinigamis à cause de la lumière, mieux valait avoir les pieds mouillés à force de ne pas voir où l'on va. Même si Ichigo était certain qu'il finirait par attraper un rhume avec le temps. Ils avaient vraiment de la chance qu'Hanatarou soit de la 4ème division et qu'il connaissait donc le labyrinthe qui s'étendait sous la Soul Society. Si jamais lui et Ganjou avait tenté d'y aller seul, ils n'en seraient jamais sortis. Mais vraiment, comment faisait-il pour s'y retrouver sans lumière. Il faisait tellement sombre et épais qu'il était même impossible de deviner les contours des objets.

Le chemin continuait comme ça un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hanatarou ne leur fasse signe de monter un escalier. Arrivés à l'air libre, ils se trouvèrent en effet juste au pied de la tour blanche. Aussi appelée le Sanctuaire de Pénitence. L'endroit était complètement noyé dans la brume, difficile de voir quoi que ce soit. Le groupe fit quelque-pas lorsqu'Ichigo s'arrêta brusquement. Il y avait quelque-chose dans les escaliers, au pied de la tour. La brume se lèva lentement pour laisser voir une forme humaine vêtue de noir. C'était donc un shinigami.

Le rouquin se mit en position, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir. Une couleur finit par se détacher. Et il était alors facile de reconnaître la personne en question.

\- Comme on se retrouve, Kurosaki Ichigo.

La silhouette d'Abarai Renji traversa finalement le voile de brume pour se mettre à portée d'yeux et d'oreilles de ses interlocuteurs.

\- Ouais, Abarai Renji. Je pensais pas te revoir...et bien...Ici en effet, mais pas dans ces circonstances.

Renji dû admettre que la situation était quelque-peu comique.

\- C'est vrai que, normalement, tu aurais dû en effet te retrouver ici. Si ton « autre » frangin ne s'était pas ramené.

La mention de Shiro sembla complètement assombrir Ichigo qui tira une tête dégoûtée.

\- M'en parle pas. Vraiment désolé pour l'interruption, je pensais pas que ce crétin oserait se ramener dans un moment pareil.

\- C'est pas mieux ainsi ? On va pouvoir régler nos comptes. Dit-il avec un sourire féroce.

La même expression apparut sur le visage de son adversaire, qui se mit en position.

\- C'est vraiment dommage. Déclara soudainement Renji.

\- Hein ?

\- Si la situation avait été différente, je t'aurais félicité pour avoir survécu aux coups de Kuchiki-taisho. Et pour avoir réussi à venir jusqu'ici. Mais la vérité c'est que...à cause de toi, Rukia va mourir !

\- Quoi ?!

Le fukutaisho se jeta sur son adversaire, mais Ichigo réussit à retourner le rapport de force. Les coups commencèrent à s'enchaîner, envoyant des gerbes d'étincelles voler un peu partout.

\- Comment ça, elle va mourir par ma faute ?!

\- Si tu ne lui avais pas pris ses pouvoirs, alors Rukia ne serait pas accusée. Si tu meurs, alors Rukia pourra être sauvée !

Renji tenta une attaque qu'Ichigo réussit à parer de justesse. Il enchaîna avec une coupe large qui fit reculer Renji de plusieurs pas.

\- Si Rukia est ici, c'est à cause de vos lois. Tout cela parce que vous jugez injustement les gens, sans chercher à savoir leur motivation !

Ichigo se jeta sur son adversaire, abattant son épée sur le sol et faisant éclater la poussière autour de lui. Renji qui avait esquivé le coup, en profita pour se faufiler derrière et l'attaquer. Mais Ichigo sauta à temps et revînt à une distance raisonnable.

\- Rukia m'a donné ses pouvoirs pour que je puisse sauver ma famille. Elle est restée avec nous malgré les risques pour que je puisse avoir la force de protéger les gens, comme elle devait le faire. C'est une amie importante. Et je ne laisserais pas une organisation de vieux samouraïs décrépis, s'amuser comme ils leur chantent avec mes amis !

Ichigo se jeta sur Renji et utilisa sa force pour le pousser jusqu'au pied de la falaise soutenant le Sanctuaire des Pénitences.

\- Regarde un peu, idiot ! La Soul Society est gérée par 13 capitaines, avec 13 lieutenants sous leurs ordres. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir les battre ?!

\- Qu'ils se ramènent alors ! Je les vaincrais tous un par un s'il le faut !

Le combat s'éternisait et devenait encore plus féroce lorsqu'Abarai dévoila son Shikai. Les murs s'écroulèrent et les sols se retournèrent sous les assauts des deux combattants. Il en fut ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, le soleil décroissant de plus en plus et le ciel devenant toujours plus orange à mesure que l'astre entamait sa disparition. La zone de combat était ravagée et les deux combattants à bout de souffle. Même si on pouvait noter qu'Ichigo portait plus de blessures que son adversaire. Malgré l'enseignement de Urahara, il n'arrivait décidément pas à prendre le dessus. Attends...Urahara...Mais oui ! C'est ça !

* * *

Dans les bureaux de la Première Division, Yamamoto et Kotaro continuaient leur discussion sous l'œil vigilant de Li et Sasakibe, Lieutenant de la Première Division.

\- Donc, Urahara a ouvert une boutique de confiserie et passe ses journées à faire des expériences louches dans son sous-sol qu'il a transformé en désert.

\- C'est un bon résumé de ce qu'il a fait en 100 ans, oui.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Et...les autres ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de les rencontrer. Et je n'ai pas d'utilité à le faire...pour l'instant.

\- Un souci ?

\- Je regrette que Kisuke ait trouvé un intérêt dans mon frère, puisqu'il semblerait qu'il l'a utilisé comme sujet d'expérience.

Yamamoto contempla quelques-instants sa tasse avant d'en boire un peu.

\- Mes condoléances.

\- Je ne vois pas ça comme une tragédie. Certes, mon frère ne sera plus le même. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il va devenir un monstre. Tout est une question de contrôle. Il semble que ce soit courant dans la famille.

Kotaro reposa sa tasse et tendit un dossier qu'il avait posé à côté de lui.

\- Kisuke m'a demandé de vous le remettre, puisque ma parole seule ne suffit pas. Si vous avez des doutes sur les informations, vous pouvez en discuter avec Kurotsuchi-taicho. Puisqu'il semble que c'est lui le nouveau Capitaine de la Section Scientifique.

Yamamoto prit le dossier et le feuilleta pendant quelques-instants. Aucune émotion ne transparut sur son visage et il ne s'attarda sur aucune page en particulier. A la fin, il reposa le tout et posa son regard sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

\- Y a-t-il des preuves ?

\- Tout ce que possède Kisuke sur l'affaire se trouve dans ce dossier. Yoruichi elle-même me l'a assuré.

\- Hum.

Les deux reprirent leur tasse et se plongèrent à nouveau dans un silence profond. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les déranger et aucun shinigami ne vînt frapper à la porte. Tout était calme et paisible. Très réconfortant comparé au tapage à l'extérieur.

Un pic de reiatsu leur parvînt. Pas étonnant avec tous les combats qui s'enchaînaient, mais Kotaro posa néanmoins sa tasse vide et leva son regard au gradé.

\- Il semble que je ne puisse rester plus longtemps, le devoir m'appelle.

\- Je vais examiner ceci avec attention. Je vous recontacterai si de nouvelles informations intéressantes me parviennent.

\- Et j'en ferai de même. L'une de mes âmes s'est proposée pour rester. Soyez assuré qu'elle ne vous causera aucun désagrément.

\- Bien. Bonne journée à vous.

\- De même, Genryusai-sama.

Kotaro se leva, suivi de Li, et les deux compères se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre pour sortir, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'atteindre les vestiges du champ de bataille. Toute la place avait été ravagée. Mais il n'y avait également aucune trace d'Ichigo, seulement une équipe de shinigami venu récupérer le corps d'Abarai Renji, qui avait l'air en piteux état. Mais en imaginant dans quel état devait se trouver son frère, Kotaro n'avait pas le choix.

\- Li, suis-les, et garde un œil sur Abarai Renji. Il pourrait se révéler utile plus tard.

\- Très bien.

Les deux âmes se séparèrent là. Kotaro partit en direction du reiatsu de son frère, le suivant jusqu'à un passage secret sous une dalle. Il se retrouva alors dans un grand tunnel sombre mais où il apercevait une lumière tout au bout. Il prit soin de camoufler au mieux son reiatsu, jusqu'à se trouver à portée de la pièce où se trouvait son frère. Devant, un homme imposant et petit, vêtue de vert, semblait monter la garde.

Comme il ne semblait pas une menace et ressemblait plus à une sorte de garde du corps, Kotaro fit savoir sa présence en toussant un peu. Le bond que fit l'homme en le voyant était hilarant.

\- U-Un...Un Fan...Fant...Fantôme...

\- Heu...Pardon ?

\- Hanatarou ! Ichigo s'est changé en fantôme !

Ah, d'accord. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux. Cet homme avait tout simplement confondu son frère avec lui. Mais savoir que le petit infirmier avait trouvé celui-ci et avait fini par le suivre était rassurant.

\- Ganju-san, arrêtez de raconter des idioties pareilles. Ichigo-san est juste ici.

\- M-Mais alors...c'est qui ce type ?

Intrigué, Hanatarou passa la tête dans l'ouverture et fut surpris d'y voir l'autre jumeau Kurosaki.

\- Kotaro-san ! Vous nous avez trouvé !

\- Il semblerait, oui. Dit-il avec un sourire sincère vers le jeune shinigami.

Ganju étant complètement perdu, Kotaro fit les présentations pendant que l'aide-médicale reprenait son travail. Il lui donna une version très édulcorée de ce qu'il avait fait en omettant les parties concernant le « Marcheur ».

Le frère de Kukaku était pour le moins perplexe. Il était vrai que les deux jeunes hommes se ressemblaient, c'était impossible de ne pas le voir. Mais ils étaient en même temps très différents. Bien sûr, la coupe de cheveux en premier. Kotaro n'avait jamais dû mettre les pieds chez un coiffeur pour arriver à avoir une longueur pareille. Mais dans la personnalité également. Le cadet (sur le plan théorique) était plus sage que son aîné, plus réfléchi. Et surtout, plus pragmatique. Il comprenait maintenant la raison de la déclaration d'Ichigo dans l'infirmerie. Son frère était entièrement axé sur la protection des personnes qu'il chérissait, n'hésitant pas à faire du mal aux autres pour les protéger. Les deux jumeaux étaient à la fois différents et très semblables.

* * *

De son côté, Li suivait avec attention ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. En quelques-minutes, elle avait déjà pu rencontrer trois nouveaux fukutaisho, bien que l'un était dans les pommes, et trois taisho. Elle avait eu peur de se faire prendre lorsque Kuchiki-taisho avait tourné son regard vers elle. Elle avait à moitié cru qu'il l'avait repéré. Mais lorsqu'il fut reparti, elle respira un peu mieux. Ichimaru-taisho ne lui inspirait nullement confiance. Ses yeux étroitement plissés ne lui donnaient pas l'occasion de savoir ce qu'il regardait ou ce qu'il pensait. Et sa tête de serpent n'aidait pas non-plus. En comparaison, Hitsugaya-taisho ressemblait à un ange. Et avec sa petite-taille, on voulait tout-simplement le prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin.

La pauvre Hinamori semblait néanmoins perdue, avec tous ces stratagèmes qui se déroulaient autour d'elle, la pauvre devait être complètement secouée. C'est pour ça qu'à la nuit tombée, lorsque la jeune fille se rendit chez son Capitaine, Li décida secrètement de l'accompagner. Abarai ne risquai rien et laisser cette pauvre jeune fille entrer seule dans la gueule du loup l'aurait hanté pour le reste de son existence. Ce qui est long quand on est l'une des âmes du Marcheur.

Le regard doux et les gentils mots qui sortirent de sa bouche manquèrent de faire vomir la Chinoise. Cet homme avait utilisé ses propres collègues et supérieurs comme expérience et il arrivait encore à jouer la comédie. Un tel personnage la rendait malade. La pauvre petite semblait tellement lui faire confiance. Comment osait-il abuser ainsi de sa gentillesse ?!

Finalement, l'enfant s'endormit et Li se dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir sans attirer l'attention avant un moment. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir au moins fait une petite sieste. Ses paupières commençaient à être lourdes. Elle cligna un peu des yeux et fut prise de panique en voyant le siège d'Aizen était maintenant vide. Malgré le souffle d'air dans son dos, elle ne put éviter le coup et s'évanouit.

* * *

Eli en avait marre. Pourquoi c'était à elle de se chopper la garde la plus chiante ? Tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas su rester discrète, on lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur le même type qui l'avait chopé à fouiller dans son bureau. La vie était vraiment chiante. A peine sortie de l'hôpital, ce type revenait tout de suite au boulot. Qu'on soit au milieu de la nuit n'y changeait rien. Il ne pouvait pas prendre au moins une journée pour se reposer, non ? Bon sang, et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait la dalle, aussi. Elle mangerait n'importe quoi tellement elle avait faim.

Un onigiri passa sous son nez et sans plus réfléchir, elle le prit en marmonnant un « merci ». Bon sang, que c'était bon. Ça ne valait pas un dîner complet, mais c'était pas mal. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait en prendre un deuxième ?

...Attends un peu...

\- Toi ?!

Shuhei regarda la petite fille assise sur l'une des chaises réservées aux invités. Il avait évidemment reconnu la gamine qui s'était infiltrée dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il était entré, il avait été surpris de la voir là, mais même en l'appelant juste en face de son visage, elle n'avait pas semblé le voir. Comme elle ne faisait rien de mal, il l'avait laissé tranquille et avait commencé son travail. Plus tard, en entendant son estomac grogner, il se dit que ça ne ferait pas de mal de lui passer un peu des provisions qu'il s'était fait en cas de fringale nocturne. La petite n'avait même pas cligné des yeux en prenant une des boulettes de riz pour la manger. Enfin, au début.

\- C-Comment tu fais pour me voir ?!

\- Et bien, avec mes yeux.

Le nuage de dépression lui fit dire que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse à donner. La tête blonde s'abattit sur le bureau et Hisagi eut mal pour elle en imaginant la bosse que ça ferait.

\- Je suis nulle...J'arrive même pas à me fondre dans le reiatsu de l'air comme les autres...Je suis naze...

Ah, c'était donc comme ça qu'ils passaient inaperçus. C'est vrai qu'autant de gens ne pouvaient pas se balader incognito dans le Seireitei sans quelques trucs pour disparaître. Pensa le Fukutaicho.

\- Kotaro va me détester...

\- Qui est Kotaro ?

\- Le gars qui a empêché Maria de te tuer la dernière fois. Dit-elle en relevant la tête, une bosse palpitante sur son front.

Hisagi se remémora une voix douce, de longs cheveux orange comme le coucher du soleil et des yeux noisettes. Au tout début, il croyait que ça avait été une femme à la voix grave et à la poitrine plate. Mais il était vrai que c'était plus crédible ainsi. Donc son sauveur était un homme, un ryoka et le frère du ryoka qui avait battu Ikkaku. Lui qui avait voulu le remercier, il était bien parti pour l'enfermer en prison plutôt.

\- Et pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Pour te surveiller.

\- Hein ?

\- Kotaro s'est jamais intéressé à personne. On a tous été surprit lorsqu'il a empêché Maria de te tuer. D'habitude, il donne juste un petit ordre, comme ça. Mais là, il s'est littéralement jeté sur elle pour te sauver. Personne n'a compris.

Le fukutaisho regarda la jeune fille devant lui et se dit que non, elle ne pouvait certainement pas mentir. Mais lui aussi était complètement perdu. Tout ça ne rimait décidément à rien. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à son Capitaine, ça serait comme de la trahison pour lui. Et il ne pouvait sûrement pas aller voir ses amis pour en parler, pas dans la situation actuelle. Mais peut-être que...

\- Hé, petite.

\- C'est Eli !

\- Pardon, Eli. Tu sais où je pourrais trouver ce Kotaro, je voudrais lui parler.

\- Heu...je crois qu'il est avec son frère en ce moment.

\- Son frère ? Le ryoka roux ?

\- Oui, c'est lui qui s'est battu contre Abarai Renji. Ils ont tous les deux été blessés. Kotaro reste avec son frère le temps qu'il guérisse.

\- Tu sais où il est ?

Eli hocha la tête et ouvrit la fenêtre pour sortir, Hisagi sur ses talons. Si les ryokas prenaient la peine de faire surveiller les hauts-gradés sans les tuer, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. La nuit avait depuis un moment fait place dans le ciel de la Soul Society, et les rues étaient uniquement éclairées par des torches dispersées à intervalle régulier. Ils coururent pendant un moment, avant qu'Eli ne se baisse au niveau d'une des dalles pour la soulever et montrer un passage secret.

\- Attends ! Seuls les membres de la Quatrième Division connaissent ces tunnels par cœur. Si on y entre, on ne pourra peut-être pas en sortir facilement.

\- Je sais, mais Kotaro est là-dessous, alors faut y aller.

Poussant un soupir défaitiste, Hisagi suivit la jeune fille dans le tunnel, prenant le soin de refermer le passage derrière lui. Ils marchèrent dans le noir pendant un moment et tournèrent à plusieurs coins avant d'arriver dans un couloir où une lumière pointait au loin. Ils se rapprochèrent petit à petit et purent discerner qu'un homme faisait office de garde à l'entrée. Celui-ci se tétanisa de peur en les voyant.

\- O-Ohé...les gars. Y en a d'autre...des shinigamis...

\- Hé, est-ce que je ressemble à une shinigami pour toi ?!

L'homme sembla se calmer en voyant qu'en effet, il s'était trompé sur la gamine, mais il continua de stresser violemment en notant le brassard de fukutaicho sur le bras d'Hisagi.

\- Ganju, arrête de stresser, tout va bien. Et tu peux entrer, shinigami.

Contournant le garde, Shuhei fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il reconnut l'aide-médicale qui l'avait soigné le matin même et ne put s'empêcher de détailler son nouveau patient. Au vu des cicatrices et des blessures encore fraîches, ce devait être lui qui avait battu Renji, mais pas sans mal apparemment. Hanatarou évita son regard au mieux en se concentrant sur sa tâche, alors que Shuhei prenait place face à l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

La ressemblance entre lui et son frère était frappante, on devinait tout de suite qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Bien que les cheveux longs et le kimono soigneux, lui donnaient un certain air d'androgyne.

\- Ce n'est pas notre première rencontre, mais nous n'avons pas encore fait les présentations. Je suis Kurosaki Kotaro.

\- Hisagi Shuhei, fukutaisho de la Neuvième Division. Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?

\- Droit au but. Je ne compte pas devenir un ennemi de la Soul Society, je préfère donc éviter de tuer ses membres.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Tu t'attendais à autre chose ?

Hisagi se dit que ce jeune homme était rusé. Il préférait honnêtement ne pas l'avoir comme ennemi. Mais la situation étant ce qu'elle était. Au pire, ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu.

\- On m'a dit qu'il était rare pour toi de t'impliquer ainsi avec les autres. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

L'air renfrogné qu'il eut en retour le ravi encore plus. Un point partout.

\- Eli, grogna t-il.

Un « désolé » résonna depuis le couloir faisant soupirer le rouquin et le masque tomba enfin. Son attitude convenait maintenant plus à un adolescent, ce qu'il devait être.

\- Mes raisons ne regardent que moi. Si tu ne voulais pas que je te sauve, on peut toujours demander à Maria de revenir. Elle se fera un plaisir de te tuer.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé. C'est juste que tes raisons me sont inconnues et comme vous êtes censés être nos ennemis...

\- « Censés », hein ?

Le sourire malicieux lui fit penser à un renard, il ne manquait plus que la queue.

\- Hé bien, vous agissez bizarrement, pour des ennemis.

\- Comment ?

\- Vous êtes désorganisés, pour les plus bruyants. Et on dirait que vous faites tout pour converger vers le même point...Vous n'êtes pas là pour nous attaquer.

Hisagi venait de comprendre, c'était pourtant tellement évident. Il devrait vraiment réfléchir plus souvent.

\- C'est vrai, notre objectif n'est pas la conquête. C'est une mission de sauvetage. Très mal préparée, mais ça été fait par des lycéens aidés d'un chat et d'un scientifique douteux, qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ?

Sur terre, Urahara éternua sur l'assiette de gâteaux en face de lui. Mettant Jinta et Ururu très en colère. Par sécurité, il prit la fuite, poursuivit par les enfants armés et prêt à en découdre.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Un nouveau chapitre et de nouvelles aventures pour nos héros. Comme toujours, un grand merci à** Framboise-sama **, qui a fait un travail magnifique avec la correction. Je remercie aussi** Artemis3315 **et** reinedesmangas **, qui pensent à laisser un petit mot à chaque fois. Ça me fait toujours très plaisir de les lires et ça me motive énormément pour faire la suite. Nous sommes déjà au 6ème chapitre, ce qui signifie que nous nous rapprochons petit à petit de la fin. Mais rassurez-vous, la suite est bien avancé et je suis sûre de la finir à temps pour vous la poster aussitôt après. En attendant profitez bien de ce chapitre et comme toujours, ceux qui veulent peuvent laisser un petit mot. Gentil de préférence.**

 **Reviews :**

Artemis3315 **: Merci pour ta reviews. J'espère que tu vas pas trop galéré avec le code. J'ai encore un peu devant moi avant de m'y remettre, mais bonne chance ! Pour le yaoi, je sais que les avis peuvent être mitigés. Et je les comprends, quand on voit ce qu'on nous balance dans les animes. C'est pas très glorieux. Alors j'espère que la manière dont va évoluer les relations yaoi va te plaire. Je compte sur toi pour me dire si je m'y prends trop vite. J'aimerais que ça reste le plus naturel possible. Si on enlève le fait que la plupart des protagonistes soient mort depuis quelques dizaines d'années. Et j'ai un peu honte de le dire, mais Shuhei à été choisis à 50% pour son physique. Je suis pas du genre à m'arrêter uniquement sur le plastique d'une personne, mais là, il est vrai que c'était parfait. Et puis, je ne voulais caser Kotaro avec quelqu'un de trop mis en avant. Hisagi a du potentiel et je voulais en profiter pour lui donner une place plus importante dans l'histoire. J'ai zappé le combat car il était majoritairement canon, et parce que je suis encore débutante quand il s'agit de décrire un combat. A l'avenir, j'essaierais de plus les détailler. Ou je ferais en sorte de les sauter. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'entendre autant de compliments. Ça me remonte le moral ! Bonne lecture !**

reinedesmangas **: Ouais ! Tu es de retour ! Je me disais que je t'avais perdus avec pas mal de lecteur au début de l'histoire, mais je suis contente de voir que c'était juste un oubli. Les shinigamis sont pas forcément tous des quiches, mais on peut pas dire que certains soient très fute-fute. Maria est l'un de mes OC préféré. Enfin, j'aime tous mes OC, mais celle-ci surtout. Elle me rappelle un peu de Zaraki. Merci pour le conseil avec Ukitake. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois, vu que ça serait bête de modifier maintenant. Pour Kotaro et le vieux, c'est une Alliance contre Aizen. Yamamoto sait ce qu'est Kotaro et donc, qu'il a une bonne raison de faire ce qu'il fait. C'est pour ça qu'il ne met pas tout de suite en doute les informations qui viennent d'Urahara, alors que c'est quand même un Capitaine déserteur.**

 **Bien sûr que Kisuke a peur ! On sait tous qu'il ne faut pas voler les bonbons des enfants. Surtout quand ils sont armés d'une batte de baseball et d'un bazooka. Shuhei en petit chaperon rouge ? Oh, je viens d'avoir une idée génial ! Merci beaucoup ! Je pense qu'on va bien rire dans l'un des épisodes intermédiaires. Mais oui, Kotaro va vraiment vouloir tué Aizen pour ça. Sauf que je peux pas faire ça, car ça ferait capoter pas mal de projet pour la suite. Et t'inquiète, Li est en sécurité...pour l'instant. Profites-bien du chapitre et pense à le mettre en suivis cette fois. Il faudrait pas que tu manques le chapitre de la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

Le sol était dur sous son corps et ses épaules lui faisaient atrocement mal. Li tenta de se lever pour soulager sa douleur, mais ses poignets refusèrent de bouger. Une réflexion se fit lentement dans son esprit et la jeune femme tenta également d'ouvrir les yeux. Comme elle l'avait pensé, elle ne voyait rien. Et au vu du frottement lorsqu'elle bougea la tête, il s'agissait simplement d'un bandeau. Mais ça ne la rassurait pas pour autant. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était qu'elle surveillait Hinamori dans la chambre d'Aizen et qu'elle avait eu un moment d'égarement. Ce fourbe avait dû en profiter pour l'assommer. La voilà dans une situation bien embarrassante. Sans moyen de savoir où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait clairement pas appeler de l'aide. Le risque que des shinigamis la trouve avant ses collègues était trop grand. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était d'attendre que quelqu'un réussisse à la trouver, ou au moins remarque son absence. Si jamais elle réussissait à sortir de ce guêpier, elle était sûre que Kotaro ne reviendra jamais à la Soul Society. Sincèrement, Li espérait que la petite Hinamori allait bien, elle se sentirait mal de l'avoir abandonné à son sort.

* * *

Dans un autre endroit de la Soul Society, un jeune rouquin (celui aux cheveux courts) dormait encore confortablement (en quelque-sorte) installé dans une cachette au milieu des égouts (pas le meilleur endroit pour un blessé). Son corps étant encore plus lourd qu'une enclume, se lever avait été relégué au rang le plus bas de ses priorités. Car actuellement, rester allongé sur un sol froid et probablement mouillé n'était pas si désagréable qu'on aurait pu le penser. Mais pour les personnes autour de lui, l'attente devint longue et il fut urgent de le réveiller.

\- Quelqu'un n'aurait pas un sceau d'eau ? Demanda innocemment la petite blonde actuellement assise sur les genoux de son « petit-frère ».

\- Eli-san, vous n'y pensez pas ?! S'exclama Hanatarou, horrifié.

\- Bah, si. Puisque je le demande.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que ça serait un peu idiot de lui faire attraper un rhume alors qu'on cherche à le garder en vie. Expliqua Hisagi avec une goutte sur la tempe.

\- Ha.

\- Laissez-moi faire, j'ai la technique parfaite.

Kotaro enleva de ses genoux sa jeune âme et la posa à côté de lui. Il colla sa bouche à l'oreille de son frère pour lui chuchoter quelques-mots. Toutes les personnes autour d'eux s'approchèrent pour savoir ce qui se passait.

\- Game over, Ichigo.

\- Kotaro, teme ! T'as encore tricher ! Cria Ichigo en tentant de se relever, mais il fut stoppé par la douleur de ses blessures encore trop fraîche.

La mémoire musculaire étant une chose incroyable, il avait fallut moins d'une seconde au shinigami remplaçant pour retomber dans leurs vieilles habitudes, même au milieu de l'infiltration d'une cité shinigami lourdement gardée.

Les trois autres personnes rassemblées sursautèrent face à cet éclat de colère. Ils virent Ichigo tourner la tête vers son frère, le regarder pendant une seconde pour se jeter sur lui en criant son nom.

\- Espèce d'abrutis ! On n'a pas idée de disparaître comme ça à peine arrivé ! T'imagines pas la peur que j'ai eue lorsque je t'ai pas vu à côté de moi en atterrissant ! Je croyais que t'étais mort, bordel !

Kotaro sentit un brin de culpabilité se glisser dans sa tête. Il était vrai qu'entreprendre un voyage potentiellement mortel et ne même pas prévenir de sa survie à l'arrivée, était un peu trop insensible, même pour lui. Ichigo avait vraiment dû se faire un sang d'encre pour lui. Regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son jumeau, il vit Hisagi les fixer avec une expression illisible et lui offrit un sourire d'excuse pour quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu lui faire faire une expression pareille.

Lorsque Ichigo fut remis de son choc, ils mirent à jour mutuellement leurs infos, bien que Kotaro resta silencieux sur ce qui avait trait avec le Capitaine Commandant. Bien que le shinigami remplaçant restait méfiant de la présence de Shuhei avec eux, il consentit à le laisser rester avec son frère pendant que celui-ci réglait ses affaires. De son côté, il continuerai avec Ganju et Hanatarou vers le Temple des Regrets. Kotaro demanda à Eli de suivre discrètement Ichimaru Gin. Sa présence à plusieurs points clés de la Soul Society à certains moments, ne présageait rien de bon..

Ils restèrent un moment le temps que Ganju se fasse également soigner et repartirent chacun de leur côté. Alors que Kotaro et Hisagi suivaient le chemin tracé par Hanataro à leur intention, le shinigami s'arrêta sur la route et posa la main sur son katana.

\- Comptes-tu me tuer, Hisagi-san ?

La demande de Kotaro avait résonné dans le silence du tunnel sombre. Ses pas avaient cessés de remplir le silence des égouts. Le brun n'avait pas fléchi face à l'accusation et le silence oppressant, se tenant prêt à abattre sa lame.

\- Je le déciderai en fonction de ta réponse. Pourquoi me garder avec toi ? Je pourrais t'assommer et rapporter tous ce que je sais à mon Capitaine. Nous pourrions ainsi tous vous capturez sans problème.

\- C'est vrai, alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

Kotaro se retourna vers le brun, un sourire sur les lèvres comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Hisagi se dit, un brin agacé que c'était peut-être d'ailleurs le cas.

\- Je ne sais pas. Vos actions ne semblent nullement être hostiles aux shinigamis et pourtant vous continuez d'attaquer ceux qui se trouvent sur votre route. N'y a-t-il donc pas un moyen de régler tous cela sans effusions de sang ?

\- On pourrait croire que tu aimes la violence au premier abord. Mais tu es un vrai pacifiste dans l'âme, Hisagi-san.

Le susnommé se demandait si c'était un compliment ou une insulte.

\- A dire vrai, il y a bien un moyen. Mais nous sommes tellement embourbés dans ce conflit et je doute que tous vos Capitaines nous accordent le crédit qu'il faut pour croire à notre histoire. Alors pour l'instant, nous allons simplement continuer à en aiguillonner certains sur le chemin de la vérité et tenter de limiter les dégâts.

\- La vérité ? Laquelle ?

\- Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu ne me croirais probablement pas et cela soulèverait trop de questions.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Kotaro reprit sa route en direction de la sortie. Hisagi médita un instant avant de retirer sa main de son arme et de suivre le jeune homme. Advienne que pourra. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de savoir si tout cela est vrai.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent sous une ouverture. Grâce à la force du brun, ils purent ouvrir la plaque par en-dessous et sortirent à l'air libre. Le temps avait passé et ils étaient déjà le lendemain matin. A l'heure actuelle, tous les shinigamis devaient déjà être à leur poste, mais savait-on jamais.

Hisagi passa devant et les conduisit à travers les ruelles toutes identiques ou presque, faisant en sorte d'éviter au maximum toutes rencontres fortuites. Ils arrivèrent à proximité d'une place et continuèrent à l'abri derrière un mur, lorsqu'ils entendirent plus qu'ils ne sentirent un combat s'engager juste à côté. Se glissant à la limite d'une intersection, le lieutenant jeta un coup d'œil pour voir Hinamori Momo s'attaquer au Capitaine Gin et Kira le protéger. Kotaro voulut jeter un coup d'œil, mais il fut coincé contre le mur par Shuhei lorsque le Capitaine Hitsugaya fit son apparition et sépara les deux lieutenants.

Il fallut attendre quelques-instants, le temps que le jeune Capitaine reprenne la situation en main et ordonne qu'on escorte les deux fautifs en cellule pour les calmer. Soufflant un peu, les deux espions se détendirent un instant en voyant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait prendre.

\- Qui va-là ?!

Hisagi jura en voyant qu'ils étaient finalement démasqués. Inutile de jouer les sourds, il fallait se montrer. Il se tourna vers Kotaro, dont le corps était toujours collé au mur par la force de son bras.

\- Je vais détourner leur attention. Profites-en pour filer. Murmura-t-il le plus silencieusement possible à son voisin.

\- D'accord. Je te retrouverai plus tard.

Le shinigami hocha la tête et sortit de derrière le mur. Il s'avança calmement dans la rue vide, face aux deux gradés. Hitsugaya détendit sa position en reconnaissant le visage familier du fukutaicho de la 9ème Division. Hisagi arriva finalement sur la place légèrement ravagé du bref combat qui s'y était déroulé il y a peu. Mais en fixant les deux Capitaines encore présents, son regard fut attiré vers une tâche rouge un peu au-dessus. Il frémit d'horreur en voyant le Capitaine Aizen empalé avec sa propre épée en haut du mur.

\- Hisagi-fukutaicho ? N'étiez-vous pas à la 4ème Division il y a peu ? Demanda Hitsugaya.

\- H-Hai...Je cherchai Tousen-taicho pour avoir des nouvelles sur la situation. Mais plutôt, Hitugaya-taicho, est-ce vraiment... ?

\- Aizen-taicho ? Il semblerait.

\- Qui aurait pu...?

\- La réponse la plus logique sont les Ryokas. Ils sont encore parmi nous après tout. Déclara Gin.

Toshiro fusilla son collègue du regard, mais surprit le lieutenant en face fixer quelque-chose au niveau de la rue.

\- Hisagi-fukutaicho, y a-t-il quelque-chose qui aurait attiré votre attention ?

\- Hein ?...Non, rien du tout.

N'ayant pas le temps de chercher plus loin. Hitsugaya quitta la scène de crime pour retourner à sa division, laissant le soin à son collègue de gérer le reste sur place. Pour sa part, Hisagi salua son supérieur hiérarchique avant de courir vers la direction d'où il venait. Comme prévu, Kotaro avait disparu. Agacé et frustré qu'on l'ait peut-être roulé, le brun se mit à courir autour dans l'espoir de trouver une mèche de cheveux orange quelque-part. Ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tiré dans une ruelle et plaqué contre un mur. Ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermé, il fut surpris et en colère de voir le rouquin sourire comme si tout allait bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Un remboursement pour tout-à-l'heure. Ce ne fut pas indolore pour moi non-plus.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant et se souvint qu'en effet, il avait plaqué plutôt sauvagement son comparse contre le mur. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il attrapa les épaules de son comparse et le repoussa un peu violemment. Il garda sa prise ferme et plongea son regard dans les yeux acajou.

\- Je croyais que vous ne feriez pas de mal aux shinigamis ?!

\- Et bien, c'est le cas. Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ?

\- Aizen-taicho vient juste d'être retrouvé mort sur la place qu'on vient de passer ! Qui d'autre que vous aurait intérêt à faire ça ?!

Hisagi vit Kotaro se statufier en entendant les nouvelles et blanchir à vue d'œil. Les muscles sous ses mains se durcirent sensiblement.

\- Hisagi-san...tu es sûr de ça ?

\- Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Son corps a été épinglé en haut du bâtiment qui surplombe la place, bien en vue pour que tout le monde le voit aux alentours. Même toi, tu as dû le voir si tu as levé les yeux.

Non, et c'est bien ça le problème. Pensa le jeune homme. Il voulait dire à Hisagi de le lâcher car sa prise s'était sensiblement raffermie. Mais la demande pourrait être mal-interprété par l'esprit en colère et confus du shinigami en face de lui.

\- Hisagi-san, je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vois clairement le bâtiment que tu me décris, mais je n'ai rien vu. J'en suis sûr. De plus, aucun d'entre-nous n'a la puissance nécessaire pour affronter et vaincre Aizen, surtout sans faire un vacarme monstre qui attirerait la moitié du Seireitei.

\- …Mais, c'est impossible...Sinon, qui...?

Kotaro attrapa aussi doucement que possible les bras d'Hisagi, les faisant lâcher prise. Il prit le poignet du jeune homme et le tira à sa suite les faisant courir à travers la ruelle.

\- Hé, Kotaro-san ! Cria le shinigami, incrédule.

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, les choses avancent plus vite que je ne le pensais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Hisagi-san, Aizen n'es pas mort. Ce que tu as vu est une illusion.

\- Une illusion ? Mais de qui ?

\- Aizen lui-même. Il se fait passer pour mort pour faire tranquillement ce qu'il a à faire.

\- Kotaro-san, attend !

Hisagi freina des deux pieds et les fit s'arrêter net. Sa carrure plus imposante que celle de Kotaro servant de contre-poids efficace. Il attrapa le poignet du rouquin pour être sûr que celui-ci ne s'enfuit pas et le força à le regarder.

\- Kotaro-san, tu dois m'expliquer. Je veux bien te croire et te faire confiance mais il faut que tu me dises toutes la vérité pour ça.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter, peu sûr des répercutions que cela pourrait avoir sur ses plans. Hisagi vit cela et appuya sur le poignet de son vis-à-vis pour attirer son attention.

\- Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si je ne sais pas clairement ce qu'il se passe.

Le rouquin soupira et finit par hocher la tête.

\- C'est Urahara Kisuke, l'ancien Capitaine de la 12ème Division qui m'a demandé d'enquêter. Il a des preuves tangibles que Aizen Sosuke a fomenté une trahison contre la Soul Society. La condamnation de Kuchiki Rukia serait l'un de ces méfaits, également.

\- Kuchiki Rukia ? Pourquoi elle ?

\- ...Kisuke a...enfermé quelque-chose dans son âme. Je ne sais pas précisément ce que s'est. Mais je sais qu'Aizen a fait du mal à beaucoup de monde pour l'avoir. Rukia n'étant que sa victime la plus récente.

Hisagi tenta de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Aizen-taicho serait un traître ? C'est impossible enfin ! Il est l'un des Capitaines les plus dévoué au Seireitei. Jamais il ne pourrait trahir le Central 46 et la Soul Society.

Mais Kotarou avait dit qu'il était responsable de nombreux incidents auparavant. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec la désertion de Kensei-taicho et des autres gradés à l'époque ? Surtout que la nomination d'Aizen et d'Ichimaru Gin avait suivi peu de temps après. De même que le départ de Urahara-san et des autres. Tous ces événements en un si court laps de temps. Pourquoi personne n'avait fait le rapprochement avant lui ? La possibilité d'une trahison par un haut-gradé était-elle une chose si terrible que les gens ne voulaient pas en concevoir l'idée ?

\- Il se fait donc passer pour mort en attendant l'exécution. Déclara Shuhei en lachant finalement le poignet du rouquin.

\- Probablement. Mais nous pensons qu'il a des complices avec lui. L'un d'eux est assurément Gin Ichimaru, cela a été certifié. Il y en a d'autres, mais nous ne les connaissons pas.

\- Et tu me fais confiance, malgré ce risque ?

Kisuke m'a parlé de la Soul Society et j'ai moi-même fait des recherches en arrivant ici. Tu n'es pas un homme qui suivrait Aizen aveuglément ou qui prendrait part à ses projets. C'est pour ça que je te fais confiance.

Hisagi se sentit un peu gêné de la haute estime que le jeune homme lui portait et offrit un de ses rares sourires en remerciement.

\- Donc, quel est la suite du plan ?

\- Je comptais vérifier le reste du groupe qui est venu avec Ichigo. Et ensuite, chercher des indices sur les plans d'Aizen.

\- Et pour Kuchiki-san ?

\- Ichigo s'en occupe. Il est venu spécialement pour la sauver. Mon but à moi, c'est Aizen. Si j'arrive à régler ça rapidement, je viendrais lui apporter mon aide. Mais en attendant, il faudra qu'il se débrouille tout seul.

Le shinigami hocha la tête, comprenant ses raisons. Ils se remirent en marche à vive allure.

Aux dernières nouvelles, l'une des premières victimes dont on avait signalé la défaite, était le quatrième siège de la Septième Division. Les chances que les responsables de cet acte soient encore dans les environs étaient déjà une opportunité en soit. Mais évidemment, une fois sur place, Kotaro et Hisagi ne virent que les reste du combat qui semblai néanmoins avoir été bref. N'ayant pas d'autres pistes, ils décidèrent de partir d'ici pour se diriger vers le temple des regrets. Avec un peu de chance, ils croiseront ceux qu'ils cherchent en route.

C'était leur idée de départ, jusqu'à ce qu'une importante explosion ne résonne sur leur gauche. Une boule de lumière enveloppait les portes des quartiers de la 8ème Division, avant de s'éteindre et d'entraîner leur effondrement. Ne perdant pas de temps, les deux partenaires se précipitent dans cette direction.

* * *

Sur place, Chad senti ses paupières s'alourdir de plus en plus. Il entendait vaguement des pas autour de lui et devinait que l'un d'eux devait être son adversaire. Pourquoi cet homme ne l'avait pas achevé ? Avec sa force, cela aurait dû être facile pour lui. Alors pourquoi le laisser en vie ?

Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il devait se battre et aider Ichigo à sauver Rukia. Ichigo a besoin de son aide.

\- Tout va bien, gamin. Repose-toi et reprend des forces, tu pourras toujours continuer le combat après.

Nanao se retourna avec surprise en voyant une quatrième personne se tenir près du ryoka. Kyouraku pouvait difficilement cacher sa surprise, il ne l'avait pas un seul instant senti arriver. C'est comme s'il s'était téléporté à cet instant précis. D'ailleurs, son allure était assez atypique. Et le kimono ne lui allait vraiment pas. Ou peut-être que c'était juste les fripes du Rukongai en général qui donnait cet effet-là au gens. Enfin bon, pour dire que la barbichette et les cheveux blonds bouclés le désignait clairement plus comme un étranger que comme un natif.

\- Yo ! Désolé de vous déranger mais je dois embarquer ce grand gars avec moi pour le soigner. Ça serait vraiment sympa que vous me laissiez passer sans problèmes. Je m'en voudrais de frapper une aussi jolie jeune femme. Déclara Lorenzo en saluant es deux shinigamis en face de lui.

\- Que... ?!

\- Ah, vraiment ? A vrai dire, ça me ferait plaisir aussi de pouvoir régler ça sans violence, mais le fait est qu'on comptait emmener ce jeune homme dans une de nos cellules pour l'interroger. Intervint Kyouraku.

\- L'interroger ? Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que c'est lui qui a tué votre collègue ?

\- C'est vous qui avez tué Aizen-taicho ?!

\- On se calme, jeune fille. Aucun d'entre-nous ne l'a fait. Ce serait contre-productif. De plus, personne dans notre groupe n'a la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre quelqu'un de son acabit. Dit-il d'un signe de la main dédaigneux.

Nanao voulut répliquer sur l'apparente nonchalance de son ennemi, lorsque le choc d'un objet lourd atterrissant derrière elle ne la coupe en plein élan. Se retournant, elle eut la surprise de voir son Capitaine déjà installé par-terre, trinquant joyeusement avec le même homme qu'elle avait surprise avec lui pas plus tard qu'hier. Celui-ci remarqua sa présence et tendit l'une des boissons qu'il avait emmené avec lui.

\- Saké ?

* * *

Quand ils furent presque arrivés, Kotaro fit s'arrêter son camarade et il ne fallut que quelques-secondes à Lorenzo pour les rejoindre. Transportant un Chad très amoché sur son dos.

\- Merci de l'aide, Lorenzo. Comment as-tu fait pour les distraire ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Mickael est tombé du ciel soudainement et a commencé à boire avec le Capitaine. Comme sa lieutenant semblait occupée, j'en ai profité pour filer.

Kotaro soupira en entendant ça, se demandant s'il devait remercier la règle universel d'un poivrot par groupe, ou s'il devait être désespéré face à la condition humaine. Non, autant remettre ça à plus tard, ça lui donnerait juste mal au crâne.

A côté de lui, Shuhei envoya une prière silencieuse à Nanao-fukutaicho qui avait décidément beaucoup de courage pour continuer à gérer un Capitaine tel que le sien.

\- Où est Maria ? Demanda Kotaro en soupirant.

Hisagi tiqua à l'énonciation du nom de celle qui avait failli raccourcir sa durée de vie de façon significative.

\- Je crois qu'elle s'occupe de surveiller Orihime-chan et Ishida-kun. Francis est toujours entrain de diriger la surveillance des divisions et j'ai cru comprendre qu'Eli se chargeait de surveiller Ichimaru Gin. Par contre, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Li.

\- Je lui ai demandé de surveiller Abarai-san. Au cas où.

\- Tu es sûr ? On m'a dit que personne ne l'a vu dans ses environs depuis hier.

Kotaro fronça les sourcils. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Li de sécher ainsi son travail. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait des ennuis ?

\- Lorenzo, occupe-toi de Chad et pars chercher Li aussitôt après. Prends autant de monde que tu auras besoin mais trouve-la. Je n'aime pas ce silence.

\- Compris.

Lorenzo hocha la tête, réarrangeant le fardeau sur son dos, et s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant le shinigami et le Marcheur seuls.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Shuhei qui avait tout écouté de la conversation sans jamais intervenir.

\- Li était charger de surveiller Abarai Renji lorsqu'il s'est fait récupérer après son combat contre mon frère hier. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'elle est étrange, et très inquiétant en sachant qu'Aizen a probablement préparé sa fausse mort cette même nuit.

\- Tu penses qu'il s'en est pris à elle.

\- Il y a de fortes chances, oui. Mais je ne peux pas m'en occuper maintenant. Continuons, il y a un end...

 _« Désolé, les amis, Kotaro,... »_

Hisagi se préparai à continuer leur route, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit Kotaro s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase. Regardant le jeune homme à côté de lui, il le vit poser sa main sur son cœur, ses yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- ...Ichi...go...

Son corps s'effondra alors de tous son poids, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Shuhei se jeta sur lui pour éviter qu'il ne percute violemment le sol. Son corps était lourd contre le siens. Il posa une main derrière son cou et allongea Kotaro contre le sol froid. Ses yeux étaient comme vides, le brun avait l'impression de regarder une fenêtre sans tain.

\- Kotaro-san, réveille-toi !

Ne voyant aucune réaction, il colla deux de ses doigts à son cou. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il sentit un pouls beaucoup trop faible pour être normal. Ne voyant aucune autre solution, il commanda un papillon des enfers qu'il dépêcha sur le champ.

Dans la situation actuelle, il n'avait aucun moyen de l'aider. Ce type de blessure surpassait de loin son expertise des premiers soins. Il vérifia néanmoins sa respiration et les blessures apparentes, mais rien ne montrait une quelconque raison à cette brusque chute de son cœur.

Il revérifia les battements de celui-ci pour être sûr et les trouva encore plus lent qu'avant. Quoi que c'était, ça agissait vite.

\- Hisagi-fukutaicho !

Le susnommé tourna la tête et fut heureux de voir Kotetsu Isane se tenir à quelques-mètres de lui, seule et avec son équipement médical.

\- Isane-fukutaicho ! Merci. J'imagine que cette demande a dû vous surprendre et je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir bien voulu ne pas en parler à votre Capitaine.

\- Unohanna-taicho a été appelé en urgence pour s'occuper de Zaraki-taicho. Qui est le blessé ?

Mais Isane ravala ses paroles en voyant celui qui était allongé à côté de son collègue.

\- C'est un ryoka !

\- Isane-fukutaicho, écoutez-moi !

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans sa démarche de dégainer son zanpakuto et regarda Hisagi.

\- Je comprends que cette situation peut vous paraître confuse, mais s'il-vous plaît, Isane-fukutaicho. Je vous expliquerai tous après. J'ai besoin que vous l'examiniez. C'est important non-seulement pour moi, mais pour la Soul Society également.

Isane examina Hisagi et le voyant aussi sérieux, décida qu'elle lui ferait confiance malgré ses doutes. Elle s'approcha du blessé et l'examina en profondeur. La faiblesse de son cœur l'alerta immédiatement, mais elle ne remarqua pas d'autres symptômes à l'exception de sa mort lente.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Tout fonctionne parfaitement mais son cœur continue de ralentir. Il n'y a pourtant rien qui pourrait entraîner un tel effet. Pas de poison, pas de blessure, pas de signe de maladies.

\- Vous êtes sûre de n'avoir rien manqué ?!

\- J'en suis sûre ! C'est comme si quelque-chose le faisait ralentir intentionnellement.

\- Il y a bien quelq...

\- ...I...

Les deux shinigamis s'arrêtèrent en entendant quelque-chose sortir des lèvres du rouquin. Isane se pencha plus près pour en saisir le sens.

\- ...I...chi...Ichi...I...chi...go...

\- Ichigo ? Traduit-elle.

\- C'est son frère jumeau. La renseigna Hisagi.

La shinigami-médecin réfléchit un instant avant de presque sauter de joie en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je sais ! C'est leur lien !

\- Hein ?

\- Les jumeaux shinigamis possèdent un lien très puissant. Cela va non-seulement des sensations, mais aussi à des choses comme les blessures graves !

\- Tu veux dire qu'Ichigo-san est en-train de mourir et qu'il entraîne Kotaro-san avec lui ?!

Hisagi sentit son sang quitté son visage en comprenant les enjeux de ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas une, mai deux personnes qui allaient disparaître s'ils ne faisaient rien. Isane pâlit avec la constatation et essaya de trouver un moyen pour au moins l'état de son patient.

\- Comment faire ?! Si on ne sait pas où est Ichigo-san alors on ne peut pas le sauver et Kotaro-san avec ! Il faudrait couper leur lien gémellaire, mais je ne sais pas comment faire !

Isane continua de se torturer les méninges, alors qu'Hisagi voyait la respiration de Kotaro diminuer au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Son esprit tournait à plein régime mais rien ne lui venait en tête. Que pouvait-il faire ?

\- On dirait que Kotaro a réussi à se faire plusieurs amis en cours de route.

Les deux shinigamis se retournèrent pour voir un chat noir bouger tranquillement la queue en les fixant.

\- Alors les enfants, on a donné sa langue au chat. Déclara le félin en montrant ses crocs.

Isane hurla en comprenant d'où venait la voix, alors qu'Hisagi dégaina son zanpakuto pour se mettre en garde, protégeant Kotaro et Isane avec sa carrure.

\- Du calme. Je ne suis pas une ennemie.

\- Hein ?

\- Vous êtes des alliés de Kotaro, non ? Je sais où est Ichigo. Si on se dépêche, on peut les sauver tous les deux.

Hisagi réfléchit un instant alors qu'Isane fixait son collègue en attendant une réponse. Le jeune homme porta son regard vers le corps du rouquin et prit sa décision.

\- Au point où on en est, suivre un chat qui parle ne devrait pas être si mauvais que ça.

\- D'accord. Montrez-nous le chemin, Neko-san.

\- Ce n'est pas « Neko-san » ! C'est Yoruichi !

Shuhei déplaça le corps inconscient de Kotaro sur son dos et ils suivirent tous les trois Yoruichi vers les abords du Temple des Regrets. Sur place, ils virent un champ de bataille saccagé et un cratère légèrement affaissé où gisait le corps de l'autre jumeau. Isane se précipita vers lui et l'examina en quelques-secondes.

\- Il a de nombreuses blessures. Je peux arrêter les hémorragies temporairement, mais il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où je pourrais le soigner tranquillement.

\- Compris, dépêche-toi. Lui ordonna Yoruichi.

La shinigami agit en moins de cinq minutes et hissa ensuite l'un des bras du blessé, sur ses épaules, pour tenir Ichigo par la taille. Isane assura sa prise sur son paquetage et se tourna vers le reste du groupe, signalant qu'elle état prête à partir. Ils s'élancèrent dans les rues désertes, Yorichi les guidant par les zones les moins surveillés afin de réduire le risque de se faire prendre. Ensemble, ils arrivèrent dans une ancienne caverne aménagée, dans une zone déserte du Seireitei, et installèrent les deux blessés sur des futons, côte à côté. Shuhei les laissa pour monter la garde à l'entrée, pendant qu'Isane s'activait à sauver le shinigami remplaçant.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles il n'y eut pas un bruit dans la grotte, à l'exception de la soigneuse. Il fallut attendre un moment qu'une respiration plus profonde ne résonne. Une paire d'yeux brun s'ouvrit et regarda aux alentours, avant qu'une tête de chat n'entre dans son champ de vision.

\- Tu es réveillé, Kotaro ?

\- Yoruichi ?

\- Tout va bien, Ichigo est sauvé pour l'instant. Un médecin s'occupe de lui.

Kotaro tourna la tête et vit la jeune femme bander une autre plaie sur le bras de son frère. Celle-ci releva les yeux de son travail et lui sourit gentiment. Isane termina sa tâche et vient s'installer prêt du jeune homme.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, Kotaro-san ?

\- Je suis un peu fatigué, mais je vais bien. Pardon d'être brusque, mais qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Kotetsu Isane, la fukutaicho de la 4ème Division. Hisagi-fukutaicho m'a appelé lorsque vous vous êtes évanouis. Il était très inquiet de votre état, moi de même lorsque je n'ai pas tout de suite compris d'où venait le problème.

\- Je vois. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété, Kotetsu-fukutaicho.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'est plutôt la faute de votre frère en l'occurrence.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Je vais chercher Hisagi-fukutaicho pour lui dire que vous êtes réveillé. Après ça, je souhaiterais que vous m'expliquiez un peu mieux la situation, Kotaro-san.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et regarda sa sauveuse s'éclipser vers l'entrée.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Yoruichi lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

\- Nous avons besoin d'allié, Yoruichi. Le fait qu'ils me croient et me fassent confiance aussi vite est déjà un miracle en soi. Je ne veux pas gâcher cette chance.

\- Fais attention néanmoins, Kotaro. Vous êtes vulnérables dans la Soul Society, si un seul d'entre-vous se fait tuer ici, vous...

\- Je sais, Yoruichi.

Les deux shinigamis revinrent dans la pièce à cet instant. Hisagi vient s'installer au chevet du Marcheur, s'enquérant de son état. Heureusement, seul une fatigue persistante le clouait encore au lit. Shuhei se détendit en sachant que le jeune homme n'était plus en danger de mort. La vitesse à laquelle le bien-être de Kotaro était devenue l'une de ses priorités était pour le moins étrange. Cela aurait dû même l'alerter sur un possible lavage de cerveau. Mais actuellement, les événements devenant de plus en plus étrange autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser. il prendrait les nouvelles comme elle viendrait et agirait en conséquence.

Dés qu'Isane termina finalement de s'occuper d'Ichigo, elle s'installa en face de son collègue, de l'autre-côté du futon de Kotaro. Celui-ci lui raconta alors tous. La trahison d'Aizen, son implication possible dans le procès de Kuchiki Rukia, Ichimaru Gin et les autres complices possible. Ainsi que l'implication d'Urahara Kisuke. La jeune femme eut un peu plus de mal à le croire et pour une bonne raison.

\- Mais nous avons vu le corps ! Unohanna-taicho l'a examiné et a certifié qu'il était mort et que c'était celui d'Aizen-taicho. Cria la jeune femme en direction du rouquin, toujours allongé sur son lit.

\- Kotetsu-san, connaissez-vous le zanpakuto d'Aizen ?

\- Son zanpakuto ? C'est un type eau, je crois. Hasarda-t-elle. Après-tout, elle n'était pas une spécialiste dans les zanpakuto de tous les gradés du Seireitei.

\- Son nom est Kyoka Suigetsu. Il permet de créer des illusions affectant les cinq sens de ceux qui sont sous son emprise. La condition est que les personnes ciblées doivent avoir vu au moins une fois un rituel spécial les mettant sous l'emprise de l'illusion.

\- Alors, lorsqu'on a découvert la corps d'Aizen-taicho... ? Déclara Hisagi en se souvenant de la scène sur la place.

\- Comme je n'ai pas vu le rituel, je n'étais pas sous l'emprise de l'illusion. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Mais si tous les shinigamis présents ont confirmé la mort d'Aizen-taicho, alors ça veut dire qu'ils sont tous sous son emprise.

\- Exactement.

Le silence s'installa alors que tout le monde méditait sur ce nouvel aspect de l'affrontement qui les mettait clairement dans une position défavorable.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Le Chapitre 7 est avancé, avec le magnifique travail de correction de** framboise-sama **. Je vous fais une confidence, c'est mon chapitre préféré. Ceux qui aiment le couple d'Ichigo comprendront vite pourquoi. Même si j'espère ne pas être tombé dans le OOC. Comme toujours, lisez, profitez, aimez, j'espère. Dites-le aussi, si quelque-chose ne vous paraît pas normal, surtout sur les caractères des persos. Même si c'est majoritairement du canon, je peux encore me tromper. Je me suis rendu compte, au bout de sept chapitres quand même, faut le faire. Que je n'avais pas mis la petite phrase mis en début de fic pour dire que les droits sur l'univers ne sont pas à nous. Bon alors je vais le faire.**

 **Les personnages de Bleach et l'univers de celui-ci appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Seul Kotaro est un pur produit de mon imagination. Je ne fait aucun bénéfice en publiant cette fiction.**

 **Voila, fait. Maintenant, place aux reviews !**

 **Review :**

Artemis3315 **: Salut contente de te revoir ! C'est bien que tu apprécies le Yaoi, ça veut dire que je me démerde pas trop mal. Pour Kotaro, je comprends. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait croire cela, mais il faut pas oublier que c'est Urahara qui lui a donné les infos. Il est donc au courant de beaucoup de choses. C'est sûr que dans cet arc, il joue un peu les badass. Mais tu verras que dés qu'on sortira de l'arc, il sera aussi perdu que les autres. La preuve, lui et Ichigo se font méchamment dérouillé dans le prochain arc. Enfin, dés que j'aurais réussis à m'extirper du canon. Mais bref, je dis plus rien pour pas spoiler. Profites de ce chapitre, dis-moi ce que tu en penses, et j'attendrais ton prochain commentaire avec toujours autant de plaisir.**

* * *

Ichigo reprit conscience alors que tout son corps lui faisait atrocement mal. Il était clair qu'affronter ce Kenpachi était une très mauvaise idée s'il finissait dans cet état-là. Bien qu'il semblerait qu'il soit le plus fort des Capitaines, il n'était pas certain de vouloir s'attaquer aux autres s'il finissait dans un état proche de celui-ci. Et par pitié, qu'il ait vraiment imaginé ce qu'avait dit la petite fille aux cheveux roses à la fin du combat. Pas question qu'ils remettent ça une prochaine fois.

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux pour voir en premier le dos d'Isane. Sa première réaction fut naturellement d'essayer de s'échapper. Mais la douleur de ses blessures fraîchement guéries le trahit et signala son réveil aux autres.

\- Ichigo-san !

\- Veuillez rester tranquille. Vos blessures risquent de se rouvrir, sinon. Déclara Isane en rallongeant le jeune homme.

Reconnaissant une paire de main douce et qui n'en voulait pas à sa vie, le jeune homme consentit à obéir à la demande de celle qui était probablement la raison de sa survie. Il tourna la tête autour de lui pour voir qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans une caverne. Il reconnut un autre shinigami, celui avec le tatouage bizarre. Il discutait avec quelqu'un d'autre, allongé sur un futon à côté de lui. Il plissa un peu les yeux et reconnut sans mal la couleur capillaire très flashy. Au souvenir de ce qu'il venait de faire, un sentiment de culpabilité le prit à la gorge.

\- Désolé, Kotaro.

\- C'est bon. Je savais que quelque-chose comme ça risquerait d'arriver.

Les deux frères se regardèrent un moment avant que le shinigami remplaçant ne laisse un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Sinon, c'est quoi cette manie de collectionner les shinigamis en pleine invasion ? T'aurais pas pu essayer les coquillages ? Dit-il avec un sourire joueur.

\- On trouve difficilement des coquillages à la Soul Society. Reprit son jumeau.

\- Mais ils poussent comme des champignons, ici. Dirent-ils en cœur.

Les jumeaux partirent dans un fou-rire incontrôlable, rapidement suivit par les autres occupants de la cachette. Kotaro rassura son frère sur la santé de ses amis, lui assurant qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité et surveillés.

\- Mais quand même, Kurosaki-san. C'est impressionnant que vous ayez survécu à un combat contre Zaraki-taicho. Peu de monde en dehors des Capitaines ont eu cette chance. S'exclama Hisagi, impressionné.

\- C'est vrai ! Vous devriez être mort avec de telles blessures. D'ailleurs, si ce n'était pas pour cette chose, vous le seriez sûrement.

Isane se leva et fouilla dans un panier un peu plus loin, d'où elle en sortit un étrange masque blanc.

\- Ah, ce truc ! Il m'a sauvé la vie quand je me suis battu contre Renji. Je voulais le garder comme porte-bonheur, mais quand on était dans les égouts, Hanatarou l'a jeté dans le canal. Comme quoi il avait un mauvais-pressentiment.

Kotaro regarda les autres se raidirent en voyant le masque et lui-même eut une drôle de sensation en le voyant.

Ichigo, tu peux me le passer un instant.

\- Hein ? Oui...

Les doigts du jeune homme brossèrent la surface du masque, remarquant que cela ne ressemblait pas à quoi que ce soit qu'il ait touché avant. Trop rugueux pour être de la porcelaine et pas assez souple pour que ce soit du plastique. Mais quand il le regarda plus attentivement, il aperçut une paire d'yeux à la cornée noire et à l'iris couleur or. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge pendant un instant, avant qu'il ne fasse finalement le lien.

\- Abrutis de Shiro...

\- C'est Shiro ?!

\- Oui. Il a dû donner un coup de main pour que tu restes à un cheveu de la mort comme à chaque fois. Tu peux garder le masque, Ichigo. Il n'est pas dangereux.

\- Okay.

\- Kotaro, c'est...

\- Tout va bien, Yoruichi. Je sais encore comment gérer mon frère.

Ne voyant pas de qui ils voulaient parler, Hisagi et Isane décidèrent de ne pas intervenir dans cette discussion.

\- Au fait, Yoruichi, que fais-tu encore dans cette forme ?

\- Cette forme ? Que veux-tu dire, Kotaro ? Demanda Ichigo.

\- Abruti. Tu crois vraiment qu'un chat peut parler. C'est un déguisement. Yoruichi est une véritable personne. Expliqua son frère, blasé par la stupidité de son jumeau.

Trouvant la situation propice, Yoruichi s'éclipsa discrètement vers l'ouverture dans la roche qui avait été condamnée par des planches en bois. Dans une hausse de reiatsu qui attira l'attention de tous sur elle, le chat fut enveloppé d'un nuage de fumée. Lorsque celle-ci disparut et que la pression du reiatsu s'atténua, tous purent admirer le corps nu de la femme à la peau sombre et aux cheveux violets.

\- U-U-U-U-U-Une Femme ?!

\- Comment...?!

\- Oh, mon... !

Les trois shinigamis furent stupéfaits par l'apparition et par la nudité clairement affichée de celle qui était encore un chat il y a quelques-secondes, et qui était devenue une superbe jeune femme. Ichigo se dépêcha de détourner les yeux, les fixant sur un pot aléatoire derrière lui. Isane en sa qualité de femme, n'était pas si troublée que ça, bien qu'elle nota la très bonne proportion des courbes de la jeune femme. Shuhei était plus maître de lui-même, comparé à l'adolescent. Ça n'empêcha pas à ses joues de prendre une teinte un peu plus rose, et qu'il devait régulièrement se concentrer pour garder les yeux sur le visage de la jeune femme. Quant à Kotaro, il n'avait pas plus de problème que ça. Il était habitué aux pitreries de son amie. Voyant Yoruichi continuer à embêter son frère, le jeune homme décida de venir à son aide.

\- Yoruichi, laisse-le. De toute-façon, il n'est pas intéressé.

\- Hein, lui-aussi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux à aller chercher du côté des mecs ?!

\- Que puis-je dire ? Je préfère de beaux abdos solides à une paire de seins.

\- Kotaro !

Le susnommé poussa un rire salvateur à l'embarras de mon frère et décida de changer de sujet pour éviter d'embarrasser leurs « invités ». Mais toute la bonne-humeur partit en fumée lorsqu'une pression spirituelle importante s'abattit sur leurs épaules. La sensation d'être écrasé comme une orange fut désagréable et brève. Mais le regard paniqué et en colère d'Ichigo ne disait rien qui vaille. Une seconde plus tard, il se leva prestement, attrapant son épée posée à la tête du lit.

\- Kurosaki-san, attends !

Hisagi avait attrapé le jeune homme avant qu'il ne puisse s'engouffrer dans le mince couloir menant à l'extérieur.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller, Kurosaki-san. C'est Kuchiki-taicho que tu vas affronter. Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu réussisses à le vaincre avec ta force actuelle.

Le jeune homme se retint de crier sur le shinigami, sachant que celui-ci avait raison.

\- Je sais, mais Ganju et Hanatarou sont là-bas. Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber !

D'un mouvement habile, il se glissa sous le bras du brun. Il attrapa un étrange objet avec un crâne d'oiseau et insuffla son reiatsu dedans. Celui-ci se déploya pour enserrer son bras et une énorme aile grossit depuis la poignée. Agissant purement à l'instinct, il lui ordonna de voler et en quelques-secondes, il fût dans les airs, en direction du Senzaikyuu.

Sur place, Hisagi traversa les restes brisés des planches, masquant autrefois l'entré de leur cachette. Il tenta de voir le fugueur, mais sa silhouette se transforma rapidement en un point sombre à l'horizon. Isane regarda avec stupeur la porte défoncée par la sortie du rouquin. Son jumeau ne pouvait que soupirer face à l'entêtement de son frangin.

\- Yoruichi, pourrais-tu surveiller mon frère et lui éviter de faire une autre connerie ?

\- Je vais faire mon possible. Mais il aura besoin d'entraînement si tu comptes le laisser combattre des gens du calibre de Byakuya.

\- ...Fais ce que tu veux, mais assure-toi que mon frère survive.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se prépara à partir à la poursuite du fuyard, jusqu'à ce qu'un appel de son ami ne l'arrête à mi-chemin.

\- Et ne touche pas à Shiro ! Je m'en occuperai une fois toute cette affaire réglée.

Comprenant le message, Yoruichi partit enfin, les laissant seuls dans la grotte.

\- Et...qu'est-ce que l'on fait, nous ? Demanda Isane hésitante.

* * *

Sur le pont menant au Sekiseki, Ganju faisait face courageusement, et avec l'énergie du désespoir, à l'un des plus puissants Capitaines de la Soul Society, Kuchiki Byakuya. Bien que l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de laisser tomber la shinigami responsable de la mort de son frère fut forte, l'idée même de laisser un gamin aussi chétif que Hanatarou faire face à un monstre pareil le révulsa encore plus. Même si...il n'avait vraiment aucune chance de s'en sortir.

\- J'ai senti une pression spirituelle familière au Shinshinryou et j'étais impatient de voir qui c'était. Mais ce ne sont que des insectes...

Effrayé par ce que pourrait faire son frère aux intrus, Rukia tenta de venir au secours du fils Shiba. Hanatarou s'interposa dans sa course qui fu de toute façon, de courte durée. Son corps était trop faible, affaiblit par sa pression spirituelle diminué, dû à son enfermement.

Ganju couru vers son adversaire, prêt à lancer une grenade pour tenter quelque-chose. Mais en à peine une seconde, Byakuya réapparut dans son dos et une longue taille s'ouvrit au niveau de son bras, le faisant s'écrouler à genou.

\- Mon sabre n'est pas fait pour trancher les faibles. Disparais.

Le Kuchiki commença à se diriger vers sa sœur, mais un appel de Ganju le fit s'arrêter sur sa route.

\- Je t'ai pourtant dit de t'en aller.

\- La ferme. Il n'y a personne d'aussi lâche dans le clan Shiba !

\- Oh. Tu es du clan Shiba.

Rukia regarda son frère dégainer son épée, la peur serrant son ventre à mesure qu'elle voyait la lame se refléter au soleil.

\- Dans ce cas, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

\- Nii-sama...

\- Je ne te laisserai pas repartir en vie.

\- Nii-sama, arrête !

 _\- Chire, Senbonzakura_

La lame se dispersa en milliers de fragment, se balançant dans le vent comme des pétales de cerisier. Le silence de la scène fut brisé par le simple son d'une goutte de sang. Le corps de Ganju explosa en de grandes gerbes de sang, de larges plaies se dessinèrent sur son corps. Tombant au sol, inconscient avant même que sa chute ne se terminait. Le regard de Rukia fut voilé de terreur alors qu'elle vit son frère se tourner vers eux, très certainement prêt à en finir avec le dernier intrus. Dans un élan de force, Rukia se jeta entre son frère et le jeune aide-médical, prête à subir l'attaque de plein fouet pour protéger le jeune homme. Mais tout cela s'arrêta lorsque le bras de Byakuya fut arrêté.

\- Allons, allons. Que de violence, ici. Et si nous nous arrêtions-là, Kuchiki-taicho.

Rukia crut en un miracle lorsque son Capitaine arriva pour arrêter son frère. Elle crut presque fondre en larme lorsqu'il la salua. Ukitake-taicho avait toujours été bon. Sûrement qu'il ferait en sorte que les ryoka ne soient pas punis pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Rukia commençait à croire qu'un peu d'espoir était revenu, lorsqu'une forte pression spirituelle se fit sentir autour deux. Mais cette sensation, elle se souvenait que c'était...

\- Pas possible. Il...

A la grande surprise des Capitaines, Ichigo apparut depuis le sol grâce à l'objet volant qu'il avait « emprunté » à Yoruichi. Avec une adresse insoupçonnée pour un premier essai, il réussit à se poser sans heurt sur la passerelle, juste à côté de Rukia. La jeune fille remarqua aussitôt les bandages sous la ceinture retenant Zangetsu dans son dos. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que le jeune homme ait perdu son haut d'uniforme.

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux et serra les dents en remarquant Ganju allongé au sol, avec du sang autour de lui.

\- Hanatarou, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune garçon.

\- O-Oui, je vais bien. Mais Ganju-san est...

\- J'ai vu. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est encore en vie.

\- V-Vraiment ?!

\- Oui. Rukia.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son amie qui le fixa avec hésitation, pas vraiment sûre de savoir comment réagir. Ichigo leva sa main calmement en direction du visage de la jeune fille, celle-ci fut prise de panique en croyant qu'il allait lui caresser la joue. Mais au dernier moment, il l'abattit sur sa tête et commença à frotter énergiquement ses cheveux.

\- Espèce d'abrutie ! Sale emmerdeuse de première ! Chieuse ingrate ! C'est comme ça que tu remercies ceux qui t'ont hébergé pendant plusieurs mois ! En allant te jeter dans la gueule de tes ravisseurs pour te faire exécuter !

Rukia mit un peu de temps à réagir, avant de s'éloigner violemment et fusiller le jeune homme du regard.

\- C'est toi le crétin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir me chercher ?! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de l'aide ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer en venant ici ! Pense un peu à Kotaro, idiot !

\- Je le sais ! J'ai failli mourir y a même pas une heure à cause d'un fou furieux avec des clochettes dans les cheveux et un bandeaux sur l'œil ! Non mais sérieux, vous avez que des cinglés dans la Soul Society !

\- Tu as rencontré Zaraki-taicho ?! Comment tu as fait pour survivre ?!

\- Bah...je me suis battu. Bref ! Fini de papoter, on fera ça une fois rentré et que tu auras eu ton sermon par Kotaro. Si après ça, t'es encore d'humeur à me crier dessus, on verra bien.

\- Abrutis ! Regarde un peu où on est ! Dit-elle en le frappant violemment sur la tête.

\- Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous sauvez.

Ichigo se tourna alors vers Byakuya qui n'avait pas cessé de le fixer en attendant qu'ils terminent leur conversation. Arborant un sourire carnassier pour le roux, les deux adversaires firent route vers l'autre, ne se lâchant pas du regard. Rukia tenta en vain de retenir son ami, mais celui-ci ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle, concentré entièrement sur son frère.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi pour ne pas m'attaquer alors que je discute avec Rukia.

\- A qui crois-tu donc parler ? Pourquoi devrais-je prendre la peine de me glisser dans ton dos pour t'abattre ? N'aies pas une si haute estime de toi, gamin.

Sur ce fait, Byakuya relâcha sa pression spirituelle sur les personnes présentes sur le pont. Hanatarou et Rukia furent mis à genoux aussitôt, alors que Ichigo tint bon sous la pression et dégaina Zangetsu en préparation de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Oh, il semblerait que tu puisses quand même être à la hauteur. Tes fanfaronnades ne seraient donc pas que du vent. Je ne sais pas comment tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs, mais tu aurais dû en profiter pour revenir à une vie normale. Venir ici pour de vieux souvenirs était stupide.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Rukia est notre amie. Et je ne laisserais personne faire de mal à mes amis. Pas même toi. Je vais te battre et rentrer chez moi.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu es trop arrogant, gamin.

Byakuya disparu de la vue de tout le monde, sauf d'Ichigo qui parvint à bloquer l'attaque qu'il comptait lui porter, les surprenant tous et encore plus son adversaire qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Je l'ai vue, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Dégageant la lame visant son épaule, Ichigo profita de l'élan pour porter un coup que le Capitaine évita aisément. Se remettant à distance égale, Byakuya recentra son épée et se focalisa entièrement sur son adversaire. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ce ryoka, aussi puissant peut-il être, arrive à suivre ses mouvements ainsi. Pensa-t-il en se préparant pour une nouvelle attaque.

\- Alors, Kuchiki-san. Je peux les voir, tes mouvements.

\- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, ce n'est que de la chance.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, voyons-ça !

Ichigo partit à l'attaque, mais Byakuya évita d'un shunpo. Comme la première fois, le rouquin réussit à voir ses mouvements et reporta son attaque là où il apparut, surprenant encore une fois le noble qui réussit néanmoins à cacher sa surprise.

Les deux adversaires échangèrent plusieurs coups entre-eux, mais Ichigo devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'en effet, malgré qu'il ait débloqué son shikai, il ne faisait toujours pas le poids face à lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'était d'essayer de gagner du temps.

\- Hanatarou ! Prends Rukia avec toi et fuyez ! Je m'occupe de Ganju !

\- Ichigo, non !

\- Ichigo-san, c'est trop dangereux !

\- Partez !

Il lâcha son épée pour pouvoir leur lancer le même objet qui lui avait servi à venir jusqu'ici et se recentra sur le combat. Hanatarou attrapa maladroitement le totem, mais ne fit aucun autre geste pour s'échapper avec Rukia.

\- Tu conseilles à tes alliés de fuir car tu es trop faible pour me vaincre. Constata Byakuya.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu voudrais le croire. Je sais bien que même avec ma force actuelle, je ne suis pas encore assez fort pour les protéger correctement.

 _\- Si tu ne te la jouais pas aussi perso, aussi. Ce combat serait bouclé depuis longtemps._

Un rire grave et malsain résonna sur le pont et tous fixait le rouquin avec de grands yeux, clairement surpris par cette intervention qui semblait venir de lui.

\- Ferme-là, Shiro. C'est mon combat. Reste sagement où tu es et lasse-moi faire.

 _\- Tu es radin, Majesté ! Un peu d'ambiance serait sympa, ça dériderait le balai dans le cul qui te sert d'adversaire._

Byakuya fronça les sourcils, clairement offusqué par la remarque et par le fait que le shinigami remplaçant en face de lui semblait se moquer de sa personne avec ce numéro hors de propos.

\- Kotaro t'avait pas demandé de surveiller ton langage la dernière fois qu'il t'avait entendu dire de telle grossièreté ?

 _\- On s'en fiche, il est pas là ! Coincé au lit parce que sa Majesté a voulu se faire un gros morceau tout seul ! Si j'avais pas été là, on y serait passé tous les trois, tu sais !_

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Merci, Shiro. T'en a encore pour longtemps à radoter où je peux y retourner ?

 _\- Laisse-moi sortir ! Je veux me battre moi aussi !_

\- Pas question ! De toute façon, t'as déjà eu ta chance face à lui et tu t'es fait avoir comme une brêle, c'est mon tour maintenant !

 _\- Quoi ?! Hoy, c'est pas juste, Ichi !_

\- La vie est injuste. Dit-il en tapotant quelque-chose dans sa poche, ce qui eut pour effet de couper la phrase que Shiro était en train de dire. Désolé pour ça, Shiro est du genre à pas se la fermer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ce qu'il veut, et encore.

\- Qu'est que tout cela signifiait ? Demanda Byakuya interloqué, en colère et tous un tas d'autres choses.

\- Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que tu me croirais si je te le disais. Alors, on le reprend ce combat ?

\- Malheureusement, je suis attendu ailleurs. Je vais donc devoir couper court à ce petit échauffement.

Sur ce, Byakuya tendit son épée à la verticale, celle-ci s'illuminant de rose. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Ichigo voulut crier à Rukia et Hanatarou de partir vite fait. Mais avant que la lame ne se disperse, un drap s'enveloppa autour de celle-ci, annulant sa libération.

\- Hein ? Yoruichi-san ? Demanda Ichigo en voyant la jeune femme atterrir devant son adversaire.

\- Sérieusement, Ichigo. Cesse de nous inquiéter comme ça, tu vas donner des cheveux blancs à Kotaro si ça continue.

\- Ha...Désolé. Dit-il avec un visage triste en pensant au mal qu'il devait donner à son jumeau.

\- Mise à part ça...Ça fait longtemps, Byakuya-boy. Dit-elle en se tournant vers le noble.

\- Shihouin Yoruichi. Ex-Commandant de la Division des Forces Spéciales et aussi, ex-Général de la Brigade Keigun, 1ère Division. Une déserteuse disparue il y a 100 ans. Tout le monde pensait que tu étais morte.

\- ...Yoruichi-san.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le rouquin derrière elle et plongea son regard dans celui plus froid de son homologue.

\- Kotaro est au courant ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors c'est bon. Dit-il en se radoucissant. Mais si tu es venue pour me donner un coup de main, je te demanderai de reculer. C'est mon combat. Je ne compte pas impliquer les amis de mon frère plus que ce qu'ils ont déjà fait.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, c'est dommage.

En un shunpo qui dépassait même la vitesse de Byakuya, Yoruichi disparut pour se retrouver face à Ichigo. Le jeune homme sentit une douleur atroce au niveau de son abdomen et vit que la femme avait planté sa main directement dans son ventre. Il crut d'abord que ses blessures allaient se rouvrir, mais une torpeur caractéristique d'un médicament fit son effet rapidement sur son organisme. Habitué qu'il était aux interventions, il reconnut les effets d'un somnifère, tout en étant beaucoup plus puissant. Son esprit s'éteignit juste après ça, laissant le soin à Yoruichi de le rattraper pour le placer sur son épaule comme un sac de toile.

La scène avait stupéfié toutes les personne présentes sur place. Même Byakuya n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsqu'il avait vu l'ancienne Capitaine se jeter sur le jeune homme pour le transpercer ainsi. Il sentit une rage sourde à cet acte odieux et resserra sa prise sur son zanpakuto afin de ne pas briser son masque de froideur. Peu importe l'ennemi, une trahison est un acte ignoble et intolérable à ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Yoruichi ? Attaquer un allié ainsi, même pour l'endormir, ça ne te ressemble pas. Intervint le Capitaine de la Treizième Division.

\- Ukitake ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Son frère m'a donné carte blanche pour parfaire son entraînement. Je ne compte pas le tuer.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison...

Le Capitaine aux cheveux blancs voulut continuer, mais Yoruici se détourna de lui pour faire face au précédent adversaire de son passagé.

\- Yo, Byakuya. Tu sembles de mauvaise humeur, ça va ? Dit-elle avec le sourire du chat qui a trouvé le canari.

Le noble ne répondit pas, mais son regard se fit plus froid alors qu'il déchiqueta le tissu enveloppé autour de son arme d'un habile mouvement du poignet.

\- Quoi que tu comptes faire, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper de cet endroit.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Tu sembles bien-sûr de toi. Mais, m'as-tu déjà battu une seule fois lorsqu'on jouait à chat, Byakuya-boy ?

\- Alors, essaye donc.

Sur ce, la maîtresse du shunpo disparu du pont en même temps que son adversaire. Tous les deux réapparurent un peu plus loin, avant de s'éclipser à nouveau. S'en suivi une sorte de valse rapide, où les deux combattants arrivaient et repartaient en seulement une demi-seconde. Le spectacle faisait penser à un film mis en arrêt-sur-image. Pas que l'un d'eux aurait pu comprendre la référence, le seul ayant une expérience dans le monde des vivants étant actuellement dans les vapes.

Ce petit jeu dura bien une minute entière, jusqu'à ce que Yoruichi ne fasse alors un acte totalement hors de propos pour déstabiliser le noble Kuchiki. Elle jeta le corps inconscient d'Ichigo vers le vide. Byakuya vit cela et tendit le bras pour attraper celui du shinigami remplaçant et l'empêcher de finir dans le puit sans fond sous leur pied. Usant de la diversion, Yoruichi frappa le poignet du brun, le faisant lâcher son arme. Il grimaça sous le coup de la douleur et de la colère, mais réussit néanmoins à attraper la main du rouquin avant qu'il ne passe par-dessus la rambarde. Sa tactique ayant fonctionné, Yoruichi arracha le jumeau de son ami, des griffes du méchant shinigami, et s'enfuit avant que le-dit shinigami ne récupère son zanpakuto. Mis hors de portée sur le toit d'un bâtiment voisin, elle se retourna vers le brun qui la fixait de son regard glacial.

\- Dans trois jours. Je te le rendrai. Et à ce moment-là, il sera devenu plus fort que toi. Jusque-là, je le garde avec moi. Si tu veux essayer de me suivre, fais-le.

Et elle disparut à travers les rues du Seireitei.

* * *

Plus loin dans les rues bondées des Divisions, Orihime embobinait habillement un groupe de shinigami alors qu'elle et Ishida s'étaient déguisés avec des uniformes volés. Bien que le fait de devoir supporter les avances salaces de type sûrement cinq fois plus âgé qu'elle ne l'enchantait guère, elle devait se montrer forte pour Kurosaki-kun et Kotaro-san.

Plus tard, la nuit tomba finalement sur le Seireitei alors qu'une autre journée riche en émotion venait de se terminer. Ishida et Orihime s'étaient cachés dans un entrepôt pour reprendre des forces le temps d'une brève pause.

\- Au fait, Inoue-san. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te le demander, mais que t'a appris concrètement Kotaro-san ?

\- Ce qu'il m'a appris ?

\- Protéger, soigner et attaquer. Tu aurais pu apprendre tout ça avec Yoruichi-san.

\- Non. En fait, il est vrai que j'aurais appris les bases, mais l'essence même de mon pouvoir me serait resté inconnu. Kotaro-san et moi partageons la même nature, celle de modifier les lois de l'existence à notre convenance. De par ce fait, il est le plus à même pour m'apprendre toutes les subtilités de ce que je suis réellement capable.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore vraiment. Mais de ce que j'en ai compris, je pourrais même nier l'existence.

\- Hein ? L'existence...

Ishida allait en demander plus, lorsqu'une lame finement aiguisée ne se glisse sous sa gorge.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Après mon chapitre préféré que vous avez eu le plaisir, j'espère, de lire. Pour ceux qui trouvaient qu'Isane et Hisagi s'étaient un peu trop vite, rangé du côté de Kotaro, voici un chapitre qui va pouvoir combler vos envies. Je n'en rajoute pas plus cette fois et je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

 **Review :**

 **Artemis3315 : Contente que ça t'ai plut. Je suis pas doué avec les combats, donc j'ai essayé de faire un effort avec celui-ci, contrairement au combat de Ichigo/Renji. Pour la relation entre les trois, ça sera quelque-chose que j'expliquerais à partir des Wizard, pas avant. Libre à toi de chercher à comprendre jusque-là. Je voulais que Kotaro se fasse des amis à lui dans la Soul Society. Et Isane me semblait la personne qui collerait le mieux avec lui. Et aussi parce que moi aussi, je trouvais qu'elle avait peu à faire dans cet arc-là. Voir dans tous les autres aussi. En espérant que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que le reste, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ishida regarda autour de lui, tentant de trouver un moyen de sortir du piège dans lequel il venait de tomber. Ça devait être leur chance qu'une patrouille leur tombe dessus alors qu'ils avaient prévus de se reposer ici. Il regarda vers Orihime qui se trouvait dans la même situation que lui, l'un de ses bras avait était tordu violemment dans son dos et une lame était passée sous sa gorge. Serait-ce les deux shinigamis à qui ils avaient volé les uniformes et qui les avait dénoncés ? Ils étaient pourtant certains qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de les voir lorsqu'Orihime leur avait sauté dessus pour les assommer. Et coincé comme il était dans cette position, Ishida ne pouvait utiliser son arc pour se défendre. Il était fait !

\- Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Cria Orihime en tentant de se dégager.

\- Arrête de bouger ! Et d'ailleurs, que faites-vous planqués dans un endroit pareil alors que toutes les divisions sont sur le pied de guerre ? Demanda la jeune femme qui la retenait en renforçant sa prise.

\- Encore des recrues qui voulaient sûrement s'éclipser pour se bécoter en douce. Déclara le shinigami qui retenait Ishida en soupirant.

\- Comment peuvent-ils penser à ça à un moment pareil ?!

\- Ce sont des recrues. Le bon-sens semble venir avec le temps pour eux.

\- Nous ne nous « bécotions » pas ! Cria le quincy excessivement outré.

\- Mais tu vas te taire ! Lui ordonna rapidement son geôlier.

\- Uryu-san ?

Les quatre personnes s'immobilisèrent lorsque qu'une cinquième sortit de l'ombre des caisses pour se tenir dans la lumière du clair de lune. Orihime sentit son visage se diviser en un sourire extatique en voyant son professeur venir vers eux.

\- Kotaro-san !

\- Orihime-chan ! Tu vas bien aussi.

Le jeune homme sentit un poids se soulever de ses épaules en voyant sa disciple en chair et en os devant lui. Il s'en serait voulu pendant des lustres si quelque-chose lui était arrivé.

\- Kotaro-san, ce sont des ryokas, eux aussi ? Demanda la shinigami derrière Orihime.

\- Oui. On peut leur faire confiance, Kotetsu-san.

Sur cette confirmation, les deux shinigamis relâchèrent leur prisonnier en même temps. Inoue se jeta aussitôt dans les bras de son ami qui lui rendit son câlin, nullement gêné par l'affection démonstratif de la jeune fille. Uryu s'éloigna un peu, regardant avec méfiance les deux shinigamis présents. Hisagi en fit de même, remarquant le gant de quincy présent sur son bras droit. De leur côté, Kotaro examina soigneusement sa disciple, heureux de ne trouver aucune blessure apparente.

\- Vous avez eu des soucis en vous infiltrant ?

\- Nous sommes tombés sur un shinigami hier, Ishida-kun l'a vaincu facilement alors il n'y a pas eu de casses.

\- Tu t'es battu ?

\- Non. J'ai suivi tes conseils et je suis restée en retrait. Mais tu aurais dû voir ça, Kotaro-san ! Lorsque j'ai bloqué son attaque et qu'il a commencé à avoir super peur ! Et puis j'ai lancé une phrase super cool et c'est là qu'Ishida-kun est arrivé et qu'il l'a vaincu en quelques-secondes ! C'était vraiment impressionnant !

Kotaro écouta la jeune fille lui vanter ses exploits, notant qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné avoir fait usage d'autres pouvoirs à l'exception de son bouclier. Une main sur son épaule le sortit de leur conversation et il se tourna vers Isane.

\- Kotaro-san, nous devons y aller. Si nous voulons rejoindre les appartements d'Hisagi-san pour que vous aillez le temps de vous reposer, il faut nous dépêcher.

\- D'accord. Orihime, tu fais attention à toi. Maria vous suit discrètement, mais elle n'a pas le droit d'intervenir dans vos combats. Je dois me charger d'une tâche très importante, donc considère que jusqu'à l'exécution de Rukia, je serai hors de portée.

\- Compris ! Je protégerais Ishida-kun avec tout ce que j'ai.

Kotaro hocha la tête et se tourna vers le quincy qui semblai s'être engagé dans un concours de regard fixe avec Hisagi.

\- Uryu-san. Le susnommé se tourna vers lui, brisant leur petit combat. Je te confie Orihime-chan, fais attention à elle. Et méfie-toi des Capitaines, certains ne sont pas sûr du tout.

\- Ça devrait être à moi de m'inquiéter. Faire confiance aux shinigamis est une très mauvaise idée. Vous risquez de le regretter.

\- L'ennemi d'hier est l'allié de demain. Cita simplement le Marcheur.

\- ...Bonne chance à vous, Kotaro-san.

Avec un dernier hochement de tête, le groupe de trois se fondit dans la nuit et disparut dans les rues presque désertes. Il leur fallut un moment mais ils finirent par arriver jusqu'au quartier d'habitation de la Neuvième Division. Par ici, ils se glissèrent discrètement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'Hisagi déverrouilla en quatrième vitesse, avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur. Et on sait tous que trois personnes voulant passer en même temps par un passage étroit, ça ne donne jamais rien de bon. Alors bien sûr, ils retrouvèrent tous les trois en un tas informe sur le sol, plongés dans le noir et incapables de se dépêtrer. Grâce aux conseils du propriétaire, Isane réussit à atteindre l'interrupteur pour dévoiler le désastre. Leurs jambes emmêlées, Hisagi se trouvait tout en dessous tenant avec force Kotaro par la taille pour ne pas qu'il lui tombe dessus. Celui-ci forçait actuellement sur ses bras pour qu'Isane se serve de lui comme appuis et atteigne la lumière.

L'accident résolu, tout le monde put souffler un peu. Les portes et fenêtres furent fermés pour ne pas laisser échapper d'indice sur la présence du ryoka ou de celle d'Isane qui serait fortement questionné.

N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire, Kotaro entreprit de préparer le repas pendant que les deux shinigamis préparaient les lits d'appoints pour les deux squatteurs. Ne trouvant pas grand-chose dans les placards, le jeune homme dû se rabattre sur une simple omelette avec le peu d'œufs qu'il avait trouvé. Il trouva un tissu rangé dans un coin et s'en servit pour remonter ses manches de kimono et ne pas risquer de les salir. Li aurait sa tête si c'était le cas. L'odeur se répandit dans l'appartement et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux autres âmes présentes reviennent en découvrir la source.

\- Kotaro-san, tu sais cuisiner ! S'exclama Isane.

\- Oui. Moins bien que ma sœur, mais j'imagine que ça sera tout de même mangeable.

\- Si l'odeur est un indice, je suis sûre que ce sera délicieux. N'est-ce pas, Hisagi-san ?

\- Hein ? ...Ah, oui.

Hisagi regarda le jeune homme s'affairer dans sa cuisine et sentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir vécu tout seul depuis si longtemps, mais voir quelqu'un prendre du temps pour lui concocter un repas le rendis heureux. Même si ladite personne était censé être son ennemi.

Les trois partagèrent donc un repas dans une ambiance plutôt conviviale, tentant de trouver des sujets non-sensibles, ce qui finit donc par les tourner vers la famille et le travail.

\- Et après ça, Matsumoto dit « Je n'ai pas besoin de sabre ou de talent d'orateur pour diriger le monde ! Il me suffit d'ouvrir mon kimono pour que l'Homme soit à mes pieds ! ».

Kotaro et Isane se mirent à rire à gorge déployée en imaginant la scène où la belle rousse se tenait fièrement sur la table en tendant une bouteille de saké vers le ciel et déclarant sa tirade à qui voulait l'entendre dans le bar.

\- Je ne savais pas que Matsumoto-san pouvait être ainsi alors qu'elle est ivre ! Dit Isane entre deux rires.

\- Il est vrai que de ce que je viens d'entendre, les remarques philosophiques non pas l'air d'être son genre. Commenta le jeune homme à côté d'elle.

\- Je crois qu'elle préfère détendre l'atmosphère avec des blagues, plutôt que d'être sérieuse à longueur de journée. Après, elle reste une vice-capitaine, peu importe ses manières.

\- C'est vrai. On l'oublie parfois en la voyant agir ainsi, mais Matsumoto-san sait se montrer sérieuse dans les moments les plus importants.

\- J'aimerais bien la rencontrer. Quand on ne sera plus en guerre, évidemment. Renseigna Kotaro devant le regard un peu perdu de ses auditeurs.

\- Mon avis qu'elle tentera de te draguer. Intervint Hisagi.

\- Faudrait-il encore qu'elle m'intéresse !

\- Alors, c'est vrai. Tu préfères les garçons, Kotaro-san.

\- Cela te gêne-t-il, Kotetsu-san ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais j'avoue que je préférerais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Personne ne se réfère à moi ainsi pour ne pas me confondre avec ma petite-sœur.

\- Tu as une petite-sœur ? Comment est-elle ?

\- Elle s'appelle Kiyone. Elle est co-Troisième Siège à la Treizième Division.

\- Co-Troisième Siège ? C'est possible ?

\- Disons plutôt une lubie d'Ukitake-taicho. Déclara Shuhei.

\- Donc, pour mon nom ?

\- Faisons un marché. Si tout se passe comme prévu et que nous ne sommes plus ennemis à la fin de tout ça, je m'engage à vous appeler tous les deux par votre prénom.

\- Hein ? Moi aussi ?

\- Marché conclu !

Les trois trinquèrent ensemble et repartirent sur une nouvelle anecdote de Shuhei lors d'une de ses sorties de beuverie avec son groupe d'amis. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'ils partirent se coucher chacun dans leur lit, laissant le Seireitei complètement dans l'obscurité et endormis.

Kotaro finit par se réveiller lorsque les rayons du soleil devinrent bien trop fort pour lui. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir que la pièce était bien trop ensoleillée pour un début de mâtinée. Il lui fallut un peu de temps, mais il dénicha une horloge dans un coin, dont le résultat le fit pâlir. Il se leva prestement, attrapant son kimono qu'il avait retiré pour dormir et l'enfila aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait en cherchant ses chaussures. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut presque à la porte de l'appartement qu'il percuta finalement que l'endroit était étrangement silencieux. Il appela les deux autres locataires, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Fouillant les différentes pièces, il dut se résoudre qu'en effet, tout était vide.

Une tâche blanche attira son attention et il trouva un mot laissé sur la table de la cuisine. Pourquoi ne le voyait-il que maintenant ? Sûrement que sa panique avait obscurcie sa vision plus qu'il ne le pensait.

« _Kotaro-san. Comme nous pensions que tu devais être fatigué avec tout ce qui venait d'arriver, Isane-san et moi avons décidé de te laisser dormir pour que tu reprennes des forces. Je comprends que tu souhaites continuer tes projets le plus rapidement possible, mais je te demanderais d'attendre notre retour avant de sortir de la maison. Si tu as faim, tu peux te servir dans les placards autant que tu veux. Repose-toi jusqu'à notre retour._

 _Hisagi_

 _P.S. : Interdiction de faire quoi que ce soit de contraignant pour ton corps. Mange correctement et bois beaucoup d'eau. Et reste assis ou allongé le plus possible. Ne te tente rien jusqu'à notre retour. C'est un ordre de ton médecin._

 _Isane_ »

Voyant qu'on l'avait assigné à résidence contre sa volonté, le jeune laissa échapper un petit rire devant les commandes autoritaires qui lui avaient été dictées. Mais même si on lui interdisait de sortir et de se fatiguer, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser les autres les faire pour lui.

* * *

Isane soupira alors qu'elle terminait de bander un énième membre de la Onzième Division. A croire qu'Ichigo-san était tombé pile au milieu de leur QG pour qu'ils reçoivent autant de blessés. La charge de travail qu'ils recevaient était vraiment phénoménale. A ce rythme-là, ils n'auront même plus de place où les mettre. Et il avait fallu qu'Hanatarou soit attrapé en train d'aider les ryokas. Bon, elle avait déjà dans l'idée que l'un d'entre-eux les avait aidés, puisqu'il était impossible pour quiconque n'étant pas de la Quatrième Division de se retrouver dans les tunnels qu'avait emprunté Kotaro-san et Hisagi-san. Mais de savoir que c'était le petit et frêle Hanatarou l'avait vraiment surprise.

La jeune femme profita d'une courte pause dans la cadence pour s'éclipser aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait. C'était sa chance. Son statut de fukutaicho l'empêchait de disparaître sans alerter quiconque, alors elle devait profiter du fait que tout le monde était en train de se reposer. Elle se glissa dans un couloir actuellement désert où elle rejoignit un escalier descendant dans le sous-sol. De là, elle se dirigea vers la seule cellule occupée actuellement. Les trois prisonniers la fixèrent avec plus ou moins d'animosité, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre-eux ne la reconnaisse.

\- Vous êtes la shinigami qui accompagnait Kurosaki-san ! S'exclama Ishida à la surprise de ses colocataires.

\- Oui. Mon nom est Kotetsu Isane. Je suis la fukutaicho de la Quatrième Division. J'ai appris que vous aviez été capturés et emmenés ici pour être soigné. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, donc je vais faire vite. Savez-vous où se trouve la jeune fille qui était avec vous la dernière fois ?

\- Orihime-san ? J'ai demandé à un homme de la Onzième Division de l'emmener lorsque j'ai dû combattre un homme nommé Kurotsuchi.

\- La Onzième ?!

Isane se sentit paniquer en imaginant tous ce qu'ils auraient pu faire à la pauvre jeune fille.

\- T-Très bien. Je vais m'en occuper aussitôt. Je ne peux pas vous faire sortir d'ici pour l'instant, mais dès que nous aurons une ouverture, je ferais en sorte de vous emmener en lieu sûr.

\- D'accord. Comment va Kotaro-san ?

\- Il dort comme un loir en ce moment même. J'ai préféré le laisser se reposer à cause des derniers événements.

\- Et Ichigo ? Son frère ? Demanda Chad depuis son lit.

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous nous sommes séparés hier. Je crois qu'il s'entraîne avec Yoruichi-sama pour être sûr de vaincre Kuchiki-taicho et de sauver Kuchiki Rukia.

\- D'accord. Merci de votre aide, Kotetsu-san. La remercia Ishida.

\- De rien. Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis peu, mais je sais que Kotaro-san est une bonne personne.

Isane les quitta sur ses dernières paroles et revint à son travail. Elle s'occupa de gérer les blessés présents, ainsi que de refaire leur stocks en prévision des nouveaux combats à venir. La matinée s'écoula ainsi lentement, lorsque son Capitaine la rejoignit une heure avant qu'elle ne prenne sa pause.

\- Isane, j'aimerais te parler. Veux-tu bien me suivre ?

\- Oui, taicho.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent de l'agitation pour se diriger vers le bureau de la gradé. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle prit le temps de s'installer confortablement et de leur verser une tasse de thé chacune.

\- Isane, me cacherais-tu des choses ?

\- H-Hein ?!

La vice-capitaine tenta de contenir son sursaut de frayeur, mais pu difficilement se contrôler face au regard de sa supérieur.

\- Je te parle de cette soudaine sortie qu'on m'a rapportée lorsque je suis allée aider Zaraki-taicho suite à son combat contre un certain ryoka.

\- U-Un petit groupe de la Neuvième Division était tombé dans une embuscade. J'ai préféré me déplacer toute seule pour être sûre d'apporter de l'aide le plus rapidement possible.

\- Et cet absence prolongée qui a suivi.

\- Il y avait beaucoup de blessés et Hisagi-fukutaicho m'a demandé de rester pour l'aider à les gérer.

\- Cela explique donc le fait qu'on t'a entendue tard chez lui et que quelqu'un t'a même vue sortir de sa maison au petit-matin.

Oh, non ! Elle était certaine que personne ne les avait remarqués ! Serait-il possible que Unohana-taicho ait également entendu parler de Kotaro-san. Pensa la jeune femme en pleine panique.

La Capitaine, quant à elle, se délectait du visage paniqué de sa jeune disciple.

\- Isane, vers qui se dirige ta loyauté ?

\- Vers vous, Madame ! Et, à la Soul Society, bien sûr. Répondit-elle précipitamment.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Je vais vous laisser à toi, à Hisagi-fukutaicho et à votre nouvel allié, le soin d'éclaircir l'affaire sur la soi-disant mort d'Aizen-taicho.

\- Mais, Unohana-taicho, vous avez vous-même certifié que c'était un assassinat ?

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que j'ai sentis quelque-chose d'étrange en examinant le corps. Mais je suis Taicho, et en tant que tel, mes mains sont liées. C'est pourquoi je vous fais confiance pour résoudre ce mystère.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas, Unohana-taicho ! Déclara Isane en s'inclinant.

* * *

De son côté, Hisagi accomplissait les tâches incombant à sa fonction au côté de son Capitaine. Toutes les Divisions étaient en mouvement suite à l'annonce pour l'exécution de Kuchiki Rukia. Vu qu'il était avec Iba à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas pu se rendre auprès de Kotaro pour lui relayer les nouvelles. Bien qu'il devait déjà être au courant grâce à son petit réseau d'espion. N'ayant aucune autre possibilité dans l'immédiat, le jeune homme s'était donc cantonné à son rôle officiel, gardant ses soucis pour lorsqu'il sera de retour chez lui. Mais malgré l'ardeur qu'il dévouait à sa tâche, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas empêcher le doute de se glisser dans son esprit. Que faire s'il s'était trompé et que Kotaro ne faisait que l'utiliser pour son propre bénéfice ? Si toute cette histoire avec la trahison d'Aizen n'était en fait qu'un mensonge inventé de toute pièce pour le berner. Toutes ces questions lui occupaient l'esprit et il ne savait même plus s'il était en droit de faire confiance à ses propres amis ou non. Après tout, Kira était le vice-capitaine d'Ichimaru Gin, cela voulait-il dire que lui aussi était impliqué dans ce complot ? Et qu'en était-il d'Hinamori ? C'était elle qui avait trouvé le corps d'Aizen. Mais cela l'exemptait-elle de tous soupçons ?

Devrait-il se confier à son Capitaine ? Lui qui était si doué pour lire les gens et qui était un grand défenseur de la justice, pourrait-il l'éclairer sur la bonne décision à prendre ? Mais y en avait-t-il même une ?

\- Hisagi.

Le shinigami se retourna pour voir son supérieur le fixer, bien qu'il sache parfaitement que plus rien ne se reflétait dans les yeux de son Capitaine depuis longtemps.

\- Tosen-taicho. Mes excuses, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Quelque-chose occupe ton esprit.

\- ...Oui.

\- Si tu n'es pas concentré sur ta mission, alors tu ne pourras pas défendre tes alliés le moment venu.

\- Je sais bien, Tosen-taicho...Pourriez-vous répondre à une de mes questions ?

\- Laquelle ?

\- Croyez-vous que les ryokas soient en tort pour tenter de sauver Kuchiki-san ? C'est l'une des nôtres, et pourtant, nous l'exécutons sans connaître véritablement les conditions qui entourent la décision qu'elle a prise.

\- C'est vrai. Mais Hisagi, n'oublie pas que nous représentons la justice. Certes, Kuchiki a peut-être fait cet acte pour sauver une vie, mais elle l'a fait en connaissance de cause. Nous nous devons d'appliquer la justice en tant que gardiens des âmes. C'est notre rôle.

\- Très bien...

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas au sujet des ryokas. Peu importe leur raison d'être ici, cela ne les innocente pas de leurs crimes.

\- Compris, Tosen-taicho. Je vais rejoindre les hommes en poste au Nord-Est pour vérifier que tout va bien.

\- Fais donc, Hisagi.

Le jeune homme partit en un shunpo, mais s'arrêta une fois qu'il fut certain d'être assez loin des sens de son Capitaine. Les paroles de son supérieur avaient toujours fait sens pour lui. Mais à la lumière des derniers événements, il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur leur véritable signification. En quoi le fait qu'ils étaient des shinigamis leur assuraient-ils l'immunité face à la corruption ? Si ce qu'avait dit Kotaro était vrai, alors la justice qu'ils prônaient ne voulait plus rien dire. Il fallait qu'il en soit certain. Pour l'instant, le mieux était de rester avec les ryokas et de voir comment les choses évoluaient. Si les soupçons d'une trahison étaient fondés, alors il pourra libérer le Seireitei de ce cancer et tout reviendra à la normale. Si tout cela était un mensonge, il s'assurera de juger le jeune homme par lui-même pour cet odieuse tromperie.

* * *

Pendant ce temps et inconnu aux shingamis présents aux alentours, une importante réunion avait lieu dans les appartements d'Hisagi Shuhei. Malgré l'étroitesse des lieux, les âmes du Marcheur avaient réussi à se tenir toutes présentes, sans se marcher dessus au passage. Kotaro observa chacun des visages présents et fut affligé de voir qu'il en manquait un très important.

\- Personne n'a de nouvelle de Li ? Demanda-t-il à l'assemblée.

\- On a fouillé tous les endroits où Aizen aurait pu la cacher et qui nous étaient accessibles, mais sans succès. Si elle n'est pas dans le Seireitei, alors c'est qu'elle doit se trouver dans le Rukongai. Raconta Lorenzo qui avait été en charge de la recherche.

\- La situation est bien trop tendue pour que nous nous permettions de libérer du monde pour partir à sa recherche. Surtout que le Rukongai demanderait la mobilisation de tout notre effectif rien que pour les zones peuplés. Analysa Maria. Le mieux reste encore d'attendre que tout se tasse et de partir ensuite.

\- Mais il y a une chance pour qu'elle ne soit plus en vie à ce moment-là.

La remarque de Kotaro fit taire tout autre opinion et tous attendirent la suite. L'une des âmes qui était assise à côté de lui sur le canapé, posa sa main sur son épaule en un signe de soutien et de réconfort.

\- Kotaro. Peu importe ce que tu choisis, nous serons là pour t'aider. Li est au courant des risques et sait à quel point notre mission est importante. Personne ne t'en voudra de prioriser la sécurité de ton frère. Nous trouverons Li et nous la sauverons. Mais si tu veux t'assurer du fait qu'Aizen et ses sbires ne soient plus un problème avant cela, alors nous comprendrons ta décision.

Le jeune homme regarda sa prédécesseure et sourit aux paroles de réconfort.

\- Merci, Aïssata.

Il inspira à plein poumons l'air chargé en reiatsu et le fit ressortir en un souffle lent. Une partie des tensions présentes sur ses épaules semblèrent disparaître et il reposa son regard sur les autres parties de lui-même.

\- Très bien. La recherche de Li est mise en pause. Mais qu'une équipe se tienne prête. Dès que les combats sont terminés, je veux qu'ils partent immédiatement à sa recherche. Et cette fois-ci, fouillez partout. Je ne veux pas que vous manquiez un seul trou de souris.

Tous hochèrent la tête et Lorenzo s'éclipsa pour commencer à constituer son groupe.

\- La date d'exécution de Rukia est dans environ une semaine. Il faut continuer la surveillance d'Ichimaru Gin. Vu qu'Aizen a réussi à nous échapper, il est le seul qui nous relie encore à ses plans. Francis, tu es le meilleur d'entre-nous en ce qui concerne l'espionnage, ne le perd pas de vue sous aucun prétexte. Suis-le peu importe où il ira, mais essaie de rester discret envers les autres gradés.

\- Évidemment.

\- Je veux que les meilleurs d'entre-nous en ce qui concerne la dissimulation se joigne à lui. Deux par Capitaine et un par Vice-Capitaine. Rapportez immédiatement toutes infos pertinentes. Les autres vont s'occuper de trouver Aizen. Agissez par groupe, aucune action individuelle. Son zanpakuto a beau n'avoir aucun effet sur nous, sa maîtrise du kido le rend tout de même dangereux.

\- Oui ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

\- Et toi ? Que comptes-tu faire ? À part glander chez tes nouveaux potes shinigamis. Déclara Maria avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à me tourner les pouces ? Bien sûr que je vais agir. Ichigo est bloqué avec Yoruichi pour encore un moment. Orihime et Ishida se sont fait avoir et Chad est...Lorenzo, où as-tu envoyé Chad, au fait ?

\- A la Quatrième Division ! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il y eut un long moment de silence où tous fixaient l'italien comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Eli lui demanda s'il était sérieux et il répondit que oui, il avait bien déposé le grand mexicain au milieu d'une division de shinigami, spécialisé en soin, mais une division de shinigami tout de même. La jeune fille lui demanda s'il était bête et il eut l'audace d'être offensé de cette remarque. N'en pouvant plus, Maria attrapa vivement son arme et se jeta sur son collège masculin. Un massacre se serait produit s'ils ne s'étaient pas mis à plusieurs pour freiner les tendances meurtrières de leur très respecté membre.

Kotaro soupira devant la stupidité et les réactions violentes dont pouvaient faire preuve les autres parties de lui-même. Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de discuter sur ce point et n'ayant de toute façon pas la motivation, le jeune homme décida de passer à autre-chose, bien qu'il promit de faire s'excuser Lorenzo pour cet acte totalement imbécile.

La réunion dura encore un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que les estomacs ne commencent à se faire entendre et que tous décidèrent que travailler c'était bien, mais travailler le ventre vide, c'était une torture. Et ils n'étaient pas masochistes. Enfin, pas tous.

Plusieurs groupes se formèrent et la plupart partirent en quête de nourriture de leur côté. Lorenzo s'invita dans le groupe des filles afin de profiter de leur compagnie pendant le déjeuner, pendant que Mickael et Francis décidèrent de rester avec Kotaro pour partager son repas. On aurait pu croire qu'entre un vieil homme qui a vécu deux guerres, un autre qui était réputé de son vivant pour être l'un des plus grands arnaqueurs de son époque et un jeunot au milieu de son adolescence, le repas serait un peu froid. Mais non, même eux réussirent à trouver des sujets de discussions qui ne finissaient pas invariablement par un combat de regard.

Le déjeuner terminé, les deux âmes repartirent également pour s'acquitter de leur mission, laissant Kotaro seul et un peu ennuyé. Il regarda autour de lui et tomba finalement sur une bibliothèque assez remplie, bien que minuscule. Un peu de lecture ne lui ferait pas de mal et ça permettrait de passer le temps. En espérant qu'Hisagi n'avait pas mauvais goût en matière de livre.

* * *

De l'autre-côté de la Soul Society, un certain vice-capitaine éternua au milieu d'une allée, peu certain de la personne qui pouvait bien parler de lui à un moment pareil. Le jeune homme se recentra sur sa mission et vérifia dans les alentours que personne ne l'avait entendu. Il fallait dire qu'on voyait rarement un membre d'une division près du QG d'une autre sans une bonne raison. Et il n'était pas sûr de savoir laquelle donner si un membre de la Onzième venait à le trouver et lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait sous leurs fenêtres.

Mais suite au mot qu'Isane lui avait fait parvenir, il était vrai que lui-même avait de quoi s'inquiéter en sachant la disciple de son ami aux mains de Kenpachi et de ses soldats. Le Capitaine le plus redouté, après le Capitaine-Commandant bien sûr, n'avait pas pour habitude de faire des prisonniers. Donc qui sait ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir à l'adolescente.

Effaçant son reiatsu au maximum, il se glissa sous les fenêtres jusqu'à entendre la voix de la jeune fille. Heureusement pour lui, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas à devoir se glisser dans le bâtiment pour la trouver. Il jeta un regard par-dessus le rebord et vit Ayasegawa Yumichika, dos à lui, en pleine discussion avec la jeune Orihime. Celle-ci remarqua vite sa présence et il lui fit signe de se taire. Mais la soudaine hésitation de la rousse avait alerté le Cinquième Siège qui se tourna vers la fenêtre. Ne voyant d'abord rien, il ouvrit celle-ci afin d'avoir un meilleur champ de vision et Hisagi en profita pour l'assommer vite-fait.

\- Hisagi-san !

Il se faufila à l'intérieur en posant le corps de l'endormis contre le mur.

\- Isane-san m'a prévenue que tu avais été faite prisonnière par la Onzième Division, alors je suis venue dès que j'ai pu.

\- Toi ? Pas Isane-san ?

\- Isane-san ne pouvait s'absenter de la Quatrième Division. Il semblerait que le nombre de blessé leur prennent tous leur effectifs.

\- Je vois. Kotaro-san va bien ?

\- Oui. Il se repose chez moi, actuellement. Il a besoin de reprendre des forces avec ce qui risque d'arriver. Maintenant, viens. Il faut que je te ramène auprès de Kotaro-san avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de mon absence.

La jeune fille sembla hésiter un instant et ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit sur Ikkaku. Le chauve vit la scène d'ensemble, soit son partenaire inerte et Hisagi près de leur otage/alliée. Réagissant au quart de tour, le Troisième Siège se prépara à sauter à la rencontre de son adversaire qui en fit de même, lorsque Orihime se jeta entre les deux combattants.

\- Arrêtez !

Elle se retourna vers Hisagi, des frissons secouant son petit corps, alors qu'elle tremblait de peur à se tenir ainsi entre eux-deux.

\- Ce ne sont pas des ennemis, Hisagi-san ! Ils ont accepté de nous aider.

\- Quoi ?

Ce cri avait été poussé par trois personnes et tous tournèrent la tête vers Yumichika qui s'était réveillé beaucoup plus rapidement que ne l'avait pensé son agresseur. Voyant que tout cela prenait une tournure inattendue, Shuhei décida de baisser son arme pour l'instant pour voir où tout cela allait les mener.

\- Donc en résumé, tu as trouvé l'une des espionnes du frère d'Ichigo dans ton bureau, tu lui as donné à mangé et elle t'a conduit à ce Kotaro et à Ichigo qui était en train de se faire rafistoler après son combat contre Renji. Tu l'as suivi depuis, après qu'il t'aait dit qu'il y avait un complot avec Aizen-taicho se faisant passer pour mort, et Ichimaru-taicho qui serait son complice. Et les deux, plus quelqu'un d'autre, auraient organisé l'exécution de Kuchiki afin de récupérer quelque-chose dans son âme, que Urahara Kisuke, l'ancien capitaine de la Douzième Division exilé dans le monde des Vivants, aurait caché là durant le séjour de Kuchiki sur terre. Je n'ai rien oublié ? Demanda Yumichika après sa tirade.

Hisagi avait du mal à fixer les deux shinigamis en face de lui, tellement il était gêné par le résumé que venait de faire Yumichika, de ce qui avait été sa vie les deux derniers jours à un ou deux détails près. Il s'était gardé de parler de l'intervention d'Isane-fukutaicho dans toutes ses histoires, ne sachant pas déjà pas si lui-même n'était pas en mauvaise posture pour tout leur raconter.

Mais d'après la tête que faisait Ikkaku, il était bien parti pour être enfermé à l'asile des fous.

\- Dis, Hisagi. Cette fille qui t'a étranglé, t'es sûre qu'elle a pas serré un peu trop longtemps ?

\- Je me le demande aussi, parfois. Avoua-t-il à regret.

Les deux shinigamis de la Onzième soupiraient de défaitisme, un peu perdus de la marche à suivre. Mieux valait ne pas en parler à Zaraki-taicho, il déciderait sûrement de trancher le ryokas pour résoudre le problème. Et peut-être Ichimaru-taicho également.

Orihime se leva alors de la chaise où elle était jusque-là gentiment assise pour se poster devant les trois hommes.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil, Hisagi-san ! Vous devez avoir confiance en Kotaro-san. Il n'aurait aucune raison de mentir sur un sujet aussi sérieux. De plus, tout ce qu'il vous a dit est sensé, non ? Alors ayez un peu plus foi en lui. Déclara-t-elle avec aplomb.

Les trois auditeurs la regardèrent avec étonnement, peu sûrs de savoir d'où elle tenait autant de certitude.

\- Orihime. T'as pas dit que t'étais ami avec Ichigo ? Alors comment t'es si sûre de ça que son frère est tout aussi digne de confiance ?

\- Hum, Hum. Kurosaki-kun est mon ami, mais Kotaro-san est également mon maître ! Dit-elle avec fierté.

\- Hein, ton maître ?

\- Oui ! C'est Kotaro-san qui m'a appris à utiliser mes pouvoirs. Parce que nos pouvoirs ont la même origine.

\- Hé...

\- C'est bien joli, mais cela n'empêche que cet homme est quand-même suspect. Déclara Yumichika lorsque le silence s'éternisa un peu trop.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée, peut-être ? Demanda le principal intéressé.

\- En parler à ton Capitaine ? Tenta Ikkaku.

\- J'ai déjà essayé. Mais j'ai peur que si ce que dit Kotaro est vrai, alors les chances qu'Aizen réussisse son projet vont augmenter.

\- Et si toute cette histoire est un mensonge ?

\- Alors je serai le dernier des idiots pour lui avoir fait confiance.

Les trois shinigamis restèrent à méditer en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Ikkaku n'en ait assez et se lève en criant qu'il en avait marre.

\- Ohé, Orihime !

\- O-Oui !

\- Jusqu'à combien fais-tu confiance à ce Kotaro ?

\- Combien ?

\- Lui confierais-tu ta vie ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Alors, c'est ta réponse, Hisagi !

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir prendre ce genre d'avis comme une réponse.

\- Peut-être, mais au moins tu en as un. Si ce Kotaro dit la vérité, tu seras l'un des seuls à avoir vu à travers la comédie qu'Aizen nous a joué durant toutes ces années. S'il ment, tu seras à la première place pour lui faire regretter de t'avoir mené en bateau !

Le raisonnement un peu simpliste, mais néanmoins dans le vrai, eut tôt fait de balayer les derniers doutes du vice-capitaine qui remercia chaleureusement ses amis pour leur soutien. Mais quand il se tourna vers Orihime, il fut surpris de la voir tout-sourire, comme si tout allait bien.

\- Orihime-san, tu ne sembles pas avoir peur du fait que je projette de tuer ton maître ?

\- Seulement s'il ment, et je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, donc je n'ai pas à m'en faire puisque tu ne comptes pas le trahir.

Le jeune homme fut un peu impressionné de voir combien la jeune femme devant lui croyait en son maître.

\- Je dirais à Kotaro-san que tu te portes bien. Même si je suis sûr qu'il voudrait que tu restes à l'écart des combats.

\- Il faut bien quelqu'un pour soigner les blessures après que tout le monde ait fini de se taper dessus. Dit-elle avec un fin sourire.

Hisagi ne put s'empêcher de rire à la constatation véridique et se glissa habillement par la fenêtre pour quitter les quartiers de la Onzième Division. Il crut apercevoir un éclair rose au coin du bâtiment, mais il mit rapidement cela sur le compte de l'imagination en disparaissant d'un shunpo. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer, Kotaro devait s'ennuyer coincé chez lui comme il l'était.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tous ! L'avant-dernier chapitre est ici et malheureusement pour nous tous, je n'ai pas achevé le second arc. Ce qui signifie que vous aurez le droit à une longue pause avant que je ne recommence à publier. Mais je peux vous assurez que la suite est déjà bien entamé et qu'il ne me faudra pas trop de temps, avec un peu de chance, pour vous l'envoyez. En attendant je vous invite à profiter des premières aventures de notre Marcheur et de laisser des commentaires pour ceux qui ne le font pas. Quand à** Artemis3315 **et** reinedesmangas **, votre fidélité me va droit au cœur et j'espère vous voir pour la suite. En attendant, profitez de chapitre. D'après les réactions de ma Bêta, il vaut vraiment le détour. Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Reviews :**

Artemis3315 **: Même si ce n'est qu'un petit mot laissé en passant, ça me fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que tu adoreras ce chapitre !**

* * *

Le Grand jour était arrivé. L'exécution de Rukia était prévue dans un peu moins de trois heures et de ce qu'il en savait, son frère n'était pas encore prêt. A l'exception de ce fait et les positions de leurs autres amis humains, tout était en place. Hisagi et Isane avaient dû revenir à leur division pour se préparer et rejoindre leur Capitaine. Ils avaient été informés du plan, donc sauf si un imprévu survenait, tout devrait bien se passer quand même. Actuellement, lui, Francis et Aïssata se trouvaient devant la porte menant au Central 46. Dans tout le Seireitei, ce devait être l'un des seuls endroits qu'il était impossible de fouiller sans déclencher l'alerte. Ici et dans les toilettes du Capitaine-Commandant, mais il n'y avait que d'infimes chances pour que Li se trouvait là-bas. Si Aizen avait besoin d'une cachette au Seireitei et d'un endroit où personne ne mettrait jamais les pieds, ça devrait probablement être ici. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'entrer.

Dans une ruelle remplie de shinigami à moitié inconscients, Abarai Renji était le seul à se tenir encore debout, son sabre tourné vers le pauvre soldat dont le sien venait de se faire trancher. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un pas, une voix grave résonna dans l'impasse.

\- Tu penses vraiment avoir du temps à perdre avec eux ?

Le jeune homme tourna vers la tête, surpris de trouver deux femmes, assurément ryokas, le fixer depuis le haut du mur.

\- Si tu ne te dépêche pas, tu n'arriveras pas à temps pour sauver Rukya. Déclara Eli.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Nous sommes des alliées de Kotaro, le frère d'Ichigo.

\- Son frère ? Vous voulez dire le type aux cheveux longs qui ressemble à Ichigo ?

\- Ce sont des jumeaux ! Bien sûr qu'ils se ressemblent, stupide ananas ! Cria Maria.

\- Qui est-ce que t'appelle un ananas ?!

\- Oublie ça et suis-nous, les préparatifs de l'exécution sont déjà finis. Il faut qu'on atteigne le plateau avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde sur la route pour qu'on puisse passer discrètement.

Ne voyant pas de raison de refuser et puisque Yoruichi lui avait prévenu qu'il risquait de tomber sur ce genre de personne, Renji n'hésita pas à les suivre, laissant le reste des shinigamis tomber là où ils étaient.

Sur la route, il tenta de grappiller des informations sur la position de ce Kotaro, mais sans succès. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient pour ordre de le conduire jusqu'à destination en toute sécurité et d'attendre là-haut la suite des événements. Mais bien sûr, tout ne pouvait pas se passer comme prévu. Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent une énième arche sur leur route, le groupe de trois sentit un puissant reiatsu tomber sur leur épaule et les cloua sur place. Renji reconnut aussitôt la sensation qui le parcourait à chaque fois et tourna la tête pour voir son Capitaine les fixer depuis le haut de la tour juste à côté d'eux.

\- Kuchiki...taicho...

\- On est vraiment mal...Réussit à dire Eli entre ses dents.

Le noble examina les deux femmes qui accompagnaient son lieutenant et fronça encore plus les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Renji ? Et que font ces ryokas avec toi ?

\- Je vais...sauver Rukya. Répondit-il avec un peu de difficulté.

\- Impossible.

\- J'irais ! Vous ne comptez pas me laisser passer, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- ...Je ne me répéterais pas.

En un instant, Byakuya disparut de son perchoir pour se retrouver entre les trois hors-la-loi. Connaissant les mouvements de son Capitaine par cœur, Renji put réagir d'instinct et bloquer la lame qui lui était destiné. Au même moment, Eli réapparut juste derrière leur adversaire pour lui porter un coup de pied à la tête. Byakuya l'attrapa au niveau de la cheville, bloquant son attaque. Mais ce n'était qu'une diversion pour que Maria, la plus lente des trois, n'ait le temps de se glisser dans le dos maintenant découvert et tenter une attaque. La seconde d'après, Byakuya s'était éloigné de plusieurs pas, mettant une bonne distance afin d'avoir le temps de revoir sa stratégie.

« Renji a su lire mes mouvements de par le fait qu'il me connaît bien. Honnêtement, j'aurais dû m'y attendre de sa part. Mais les ryokas sont une surprise. La plus petite semble être aussi la plus rapide, peut-être même à mon niveau. L'autre doit être une spécialiste du combat, mais pas forcément au sabre. La manière dont elle tient le sien suggère un entraînement avec une lame beaucoup plus courte. Si je veux finir ce combat rapidement, je dois les vaincre en fonction du temps que cela me prendra pour le faire. Si je m'attarde trop sur l'un, les deux autres en profiteront. De plus, ces deux femmes semblent très bien se connaître pour avoir eu de si bons réflexes sans se concerter avant d'attaquer ». Réfléchit le noble à toute vitesse.

Sa stratégie mis au point, Byakuya se prépara à un shunpo qui l'enverrait juste au niveau de la ryoka au sabre. Mais il dut partir sur une esquive lorsqu'il faillit se faire avoir par le tranchant de zabimaru, alors qu'il n'avait pourtant pas entendu l'appel de son lieutenant.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, Kuchiki-taicho. Je suis plus fort qu'avant.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il se mit en position de combat avec son épée tendue devant lui.

 _\- BANKAI !_

Un reiatsu rouge écarlate se répandit sur la passerelle et une fumée opaque recouvrit les lieux. Lorsqu'elle disparut, un serpent géant s'enroulait autour de Renji, dont les épaules étaient recouvertes d'une fourrure où était accrochés plusieurs crânes.

 _\- Hihiou Zabimaru._

Les deux ryokas avaient disparus et ils se retrouvait face à son lieutenant dont la puissance avait augmenté sans qu'il ne le sache apparemment, s'il avait été en mesure d'invoquer son bakai.

\- Depuis quand as-tu terminé ton bankai ?

\- Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais vous ne l'auriez probablement jamais su, vu comment vous vous préoccupez de vos hommes. Maintenant, je vais le répéter encore une fois. Je vais sauver Rukia !

\- N'ai-je pas dit que je ne me répéterai pas.

Le combat s'engagea entre les deux shinigamis, alors que Marie et Eli qui s'étaient éloignées, regardait tout ça avec attention.

\- On ne devrait pas intervenir ? Ça nous fait perdre du temps, tout ça. Demanda Eli en gonflant les joues comme une enfant.

\- Tu es morte trop jeune pour savoir ce que c'est de se battre contre quelqu'un qu'on a juré de dépasser. Si on intervenait maintenant, ce que ce Renji aurait accompli jusqu'à maintenant serait insulté. Ne t'inquiète pas, on le sortira de là avant qu'il ne meure. Mais jusqu'à la fin du combat, reste sagement ici à regarder.

La plus jeune soupira et reporta son regard sur les deux hommes entrain de se taper dessus un peu plus bas.

* * *

De l'autre-côté du Seireitei, Hisagi regarda le bankai de son Capitaine se déployer autour de ce qui était autrefois le champ de bataille entre les gradés. Il semblerait que son supérieur prenne très au sérieux la lutte contre les ryokas. Mais à vrai dire, le fait qu'il était si occupé lui donnait une chance de s'échapper. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'abandonner ainsi son poste, mais il semblerait que depuis quelques-jours, tous ce qu'il faisait sortait de l'ordinaire.

\- Désolé, Ayasegawa. Dit-il en rengainant son zanpakuto. Mais il y a un endroit où je dois aller. Et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de rester ici pour te battre.

\- Hein ?! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Abandonner un combat au milieu de celui-ci, c'est affreusement laid ! Cria-t-il en se relevant.

\- Désolé. Tu n'as qu'à remettre ça à une prochaine fois. A plus.

Avant que le Cinquième Siège n'ait pu lui crier encore plus dessus, Hisagi disparut d'un shunpo en direction du Central 46. De ce qu'il savait, Kotaro projetait d'y pénétrer afin de vérifier qu'Aizen ne s'y était pas caché. Sauf qu'il fallait une autorisation spéciale pour y entrer et ça, le jeune homme ne devait pas le savoir. Il espérait juste y arriver à temps.

* * *

Isane se tenait droite devant le Soukyoku, juste à côté de Kyoraku-taicho et de Nanao-fukutaicho. Elle sentait plus qu'elle ne voyait, la présence de Soi Fon-taicho et d'Omaeda-fukutaicho. Se savoir aussi près de la Commandante-en-chef des services d'Espionnage de la Soul Society, alors qu'elle pourrait être elle-même accusée de trahison, n'était vraiment pas pour la rassurer. Et il avait fallu qu'Unohana-taicho s'absente pour une affaire urgente. Bon, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était vraiment contre l'absence de son Capitaine. Avec ce qui allait suivre, il valait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas là et risquer d'être prise entre les feux croisés. Bien qu'elle ne douterait jamais de la puissance de son Capitaine, mais devoir se retrouver obligée de l'affronter durant les combats ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Des pas se firent entendre sur le côté et elle vit nettement Kuchiki-taicho se dessiner dans la ligne des arbres. Il jeta à peine un regard à sa sœur avant de venir s'installer en bout de ligne. Voilà quelqu'un dont Isane ne pourrait jamais comprendre les réactions. Elle-même n'aurait jamais pu être si froide et insensible à l'annonce de l'exécution de sa sœur. Elle doutait même qu'elle aurait eu le courage de venir regarder.

Isane reporta son attention sur Rukia qui avait baissé la tête à l'arrivée de son frère. Lorsque le Capitaine-Commandant lui demanda ses dernières volontés, elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre le retour des ryokas sur terre. Mais elle fut attristée de savoir que de toute façon, le Capitaine-Commandant n'aurait jamais permis de les laisser en vie. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil en direction de la forêt et reporta son attention sur le Soukyoku. Dès que le moment sera venu, elle devra agir vite. Ne pas se concentrer sur les Capitaines autour d'elle qui voudront probablement la tuer et agir très vite. Elle espérait qu'Hisagi-san avait pu rejoindre Kotaro-san à temps. S'ils pouvaient revenir ici et exposer les preuves au Capitaine-Commandant avant qu'il ne l'ait brûlée vive, ça l'arrangerait bien.

Les shinigamis postés autour du Soukyoku libérèrent leur reiatsu, en attente de la commande qui annoncerai le début de l'exécution. Elle vit son Capitaine arriver à côté d'elle, apportant à la fois une vague de soulagement et de peur pour les événements à venir.

\- Tout ira bien, Isane.

Comment son Capitaine savait à chaque fois comment les gens se sentait était un mystère pour elle. Mais le fait était que le poids sur ses épaules s'allégea au moins un petit peu. Elle devait avoir confiance. Confiance en Kotaro-san et dans ses plans. Elle fixa avec effarement la libération du Soukyoku s'effectuer et lorsqu'il prit la forme d'un immense phœnix, son regard se porta sur la condamnée en face de lui.

Isane vit une ombre sortir en courant de la forêt et prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se lança. Elle sauta au-dessus des gradés présents, ainsi que du Capitaine-Commandant. Elle ne s'occupa de rien autour d'elle, elle ne fit pas attention aux cris, ni aux appels à l'ordre. Elle atterrit au pied de l'échafaud et dégaina son zanpakuto.

\- Hashire, Itegumo !

Son épée se libéra et sans perdre un instant, elle planta celle-ci dans le sol. Des pics de glace énormes sortirent du sol et transpercèrent le Soukyoku qui cria de douleur. Évidemment, son zanpakuto n'était pas aussi puissant que celui d'Hitsugaya-taicho et la glace se mit presque aussitôt à fondre. Mais cela avait permis de donner du temps.

 _\- Je suis le Marcheur, gardien de l'histoire. Par ma voix je raconte, par mes yeux j'observe, et par mes oreilles j'écoute. Mon âme résonne de mes prédécesseurs et mon cœur bat pour ceux qui suivront mes traces. Don du 47ème Marcheur : In Occulis Decipi !_

Tous s'étaient tournés vers Michael qui avait atterri un peu plus loin. Les mains tendues et les yeux devenus brillants comme des étoiles, ils sentirent les mots résonner dans l'air alors que l'oiseau de Feu s'immobilisait près de sa future victime. Tous le virent reculer petit à petit, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes. Isane relâcha le souffle qu'elle tenait, contente que tout semblait bien se passer.

\- Quoi, c'est déjà fini ? Dire que je me suis dépêché pour venir jusqu'ici.

La vice-capitaine jeta un regard en l'air et fut surprise et heureuse de voir Ichigo au côté d'une Rukia plus que confuse.

\- Ichigo-san ! Vous avez terminé votre entraînement ?

\- C'était juste. Vous semblez avoir les choses en main, ici.

\- Non. Nous l'avons stoppé, mais nous n'avons pas les moyens de le faire revenir à sa forme scellée ou de l'immobiliser définitivement.

\- Alors qu'allez-vous faire ? Le détruire ?

\- Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un-ici est la puissance nécessaire à cela. Le Soukyoku possède la force d'un million de zanpakuto. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous chargeons d'ici. Prenez Rukia-san et emmenez-la en lieu sûr.

\- Mais...Vous vous retrouverez seule contre les autres.

\- Je ne suis pas seule.

Et c'était vrai. Sur ces mots, toutes les âmes du Marcheur à l'exception de celles en poste ailleurs, apparurent depuis la forêt et la falaise, pour se réunir autour de Michael et Isane.

\- Très bien. Je vous laisse vous débrouiller.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Rukia et sembla commencer un long argumentaire avec elle pour la convaincre de venir avec lui. Isane reporta son regard vers le Capitaine-Commandant qui la fixait pleinement derrière le bouclier humain qui les séparait.

\- Kotetsu Isane-fukutaicho. Comment osez-vous trahir la Soul Society en vous alliant avec ces ryokas, suspendre une exécution validée par le Conseil 46 et lever votre épée contre le Soukyoku.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense en ce qui concerne les deux derniers points. Mais je peux vous assurer, Soutaicho-sama, que jamais je n'ai trahi la Soul Society en m'alliant avec les ryokas. Si vous pouviez attendre quelques-minutes, nous pourrions vous apporter des preuves concrètes quant au fait que les véritables traîtres ne sont pas ceux que vous croyez !

Elle crut voir une étrange étincelle passer dans le regard du vieil homme, mais elle disparut presque aussitôt et l'arrivée d'Ukitake Jushiro et de ses Troisièmes Sièges attira l'attention de la jeune femme autre-part.

Michael regarda le Capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs atterrir à côté de lui, un énorme bouclier et une longue corde dans chaque main.

\- Merci de l'avoir retenu aussi longtemps. Je vais m'en occuper maintenant.

\- J'espère bien. L'immobiliser est à peu près tout ce que je peux faire.

\- Yo, Casanova. Déclara Kyouraku en se postant à côté de son ami avec sa lieutenant près de lui. T'en as mis du temps. Tellement qu'on a dû te faire remplacer au pied-levé.

\- Désolé. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à libérer le sceau.

Michael regarda Ukitake envelopper le cou du Soukyoku avec la corde et le pilier qui y était raccroché retomba juste à côté d'eux.

\- Dois-je le libérer pour que vous puissiez le détruire ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Les deux capitaines plantèrent leur zanpakuto dans le bouclier, insufflant du reiatsu par chacun des morceaux de corde retombés au sol. Ceux-ci s'illuminèrent à mesure qu'ils montèrent vers le phœnix qui explosa dans le ciel une fois les reiatsu connectés. Les flammes se dispersèrent en boule de feu qui retombèrent au sol, assommant ceux qui furent incapable de se protéger.

Voyant que la menace la plus pressante était éradiquée, Ichigo sauta sur le haut de l'échafaud, commençant à faire tourner son épée par le tissu au niveau de la poignée.

\- Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- A ton avis, je vais détruire cet échafaud.

\- Tu ne peux pas ! Cet échafaud est... !

\- Ah, tais-toi ! Continue et je raconte à Kotaro que t'as voulu te faire exécuter de plein gré ! On verra comment tu le géreras lorsqu'il aura appris tes petits élans suicidaires.

Rukia se statufia en imaginant très bien le visage et le sermon qu'elle recevrait si c'était le cas. Le rouquin profita de ce moment d'absence pour sauter dans les airs et lancer son épée contre l'édifice en bois. Une explosion immense s'en suivit. Heureusement, comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, Isane avait ordonné à tout le monde de se reculer et ils avaient rejoints l'autre groupe au niveau de Michael et des trois shinigamis.

Lorsque la poussière retomba, la croix du Soukyoku était tranchée par le milieu et Ichigo tenait Rukia sous le bras, son épée posée sur son épaule, fixant les Capitaines en contre-bas.

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot.

\- Je te l'avais pas encore dit ? Toutes tes demandes sont refusées. Tu restes sagement dans ton coin pendant qu'on vient te sauver et APRES, si tu as des plaintes à faire, on les écoutera peut-être.

\- Vous êtes tous impossibles. Dit-elle en essayant de ravaler ses larmes. Mais, où est Kotaro ?

\- Ah, il avait un truc à faire. Donc, il a préféré envoyer ses âmes à sa place, pour être sûr que tout fonctionne.

\- Ses âmes ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- On ne te l'a pas dit ? Kotaro est le Marcheur. C'est pour ça que j'étais pas trop d'accord pour qu'il vienne avec nous dans la Soul Society. Vu qu'on ne savait pas ce qui pourrait arriver.

Rukia resta bloquée sur ce que venait de lui apprendre son ami. Kotaro était le Marcheur. L'être millénaire aux centaines de vies passées. Celui qui longeait l'histoire comme une feuille navigue dans une rivière. Celui qui était probablement plus vieux que le Sotaicho lui-même. Celui dont la force égalait, d'après les histoires, la puissance du Roi des Esprits. Ce Marcheur !

\- Ichigo, espèce d'idiot ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de l'amener ici ?! Le Marcheur n'entre jamais dans la Soul Society ! Pourquoi l'as-tu amené avec toi ?!

\- Tu crois que j'avais le choix, peut-être !

Ils entendirent des bruits de combat venant de la forêt et virent Renji terminer d'assommer les derniers shinigamis responsables du Soukyoku. Bien que d'après les bandages qu'ils voyaient, il devait toujours se remettre d'un combat un peu rude. Maria et Eli arrivèrent juste derrière lui, suivit de près par Hanatarou.

\- Parfait, ils sont tous là. Ohé, Renji !

\- Hein ? Dit-il en levant la tête.

\- ATTRAPE !

Et il lança Rukia, comme on lance un ballon de foot. Tous les shinigamis et les âmes présentes regardèrent la jeune fille faire une trajectoire parfaite vers le vice-capitaine et rouler tous les deux sur plusieurs mètres à cause de la force de l'impact. Ichigo écouta d'une oreille les remontrances qu'ils lui firent, avant de se concentrer sur les âmes de son frère encore présentes.

\- Michael, Isane ! Kotaro vous a donné des instructions pour la suite ?!

\- Oui, il l'a fait ! Cria la jeune femme en réponse.

\- Alors, je vous laisse ! Bonne chance !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la majorité des personnes s'éclipsent de la falaise. Certains partirent avec Renji, leur servant d'escorte, et les derniers restèrent pour couvrir leur retraite et occuper les Capitaines présents sur place.

Les deux lieutenants présents furent ordonner de poursuivre Abarai, mais ils furent rapidement pris en charge par Michael et Isane. Ichigo eut à peine le temps de les voir s'éloigner qu'il sentit la présence de Byakuya se diriger vers lui. Il bloqua sa première attaque de justesse et le repoussa sur l'autre morceau de l'échafaud qui avait survécu à la destruction.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je te vois, Kuchiki Byakuya.

\- Tu es tenace. Mais est-ce que l'entraînement de Yoruichi t'auras servis ?

\- Tu veux vérifier ?

Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard pendant un temps avant de sauter l'un contre l'autre, prêt à en découdre. Ils firent plusieurs passes d'armes avant de finalement se déplacer vers un sol solide, à proximité de la forêt. Mais alors qu'Ichigo bloquai une autre attaque, Byakuya voulut répondre à ses interrogations.

\- Pourquoi...essaies-tu tant de sauver Rukya ?

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi la laisses-tu mourir ? Tu es son frère, non ? Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la sauver ?

\- C'est une question absurde. Tu ne comprendrai pas même si je te donnais la réponse.

\- Quoi ?!

Décidant que tout cela était finalement inutile, Byakuya raffermis sa prise sur son épée et repartit au combat contre son adversaire, insufflant encore plus de force dans ses attaques.

* * *

De leur côté, Shunsui, Nanao et Ukitake durent rapidement battre en retraite lorsque Genryusai se mit en travers de leur route. Yoruichi apparut quelques-instants après pour prendre Soi Fon avec elle, après que celle-ci est mis à terre les deux Troisièmes sièges de la Treizième Division. La plateau presque complètement vide, Michael et Isane se retrouvèrent rapidement seuls, avec juste le combat de Byakuya et Ichigo en fond sonore. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne remarque la présence de son Capitaine juste derrière elle.

\- Unohana-taicho...je...

La susnommée sourit calmement à sa subordonnée.

\- Isane. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, peux-tu m'aider avec les blessés ?

\- O-Oui ! Unohana-taicho !

La Capitaine continua de sourire à la joie évidente que sa réponse compréhensive avait apporté à sa lieutenant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'homme d'âge mûr à côté d'elle.

\- Si je peux me permettre, quel est votre nom ?

\- Michael, madame. J'espère que notre tentative d'infiltration et d'évasion ne vous a pas trop perturbé dans votre travail.

\- C'est justement mon travail de soigner les blessés. Alors soyez rassuré. Dites-moi, savez-vous où se trouve votre chef ?

\- Kotaro est actuellement sur une mission très spéciale, j'ai bien peur ne pas pouvoir vous dire où il se trouve précisément.

\- Je vois. Pensez-vous néanmoins que je puisse le voir du côté de la Chambre des 46 ? Dit-elle avec un air sournois.

\- Il se pourrait que vous le croisiez. Lui dit-il avec un sourire complice.

* * *

Du côté de la salle où se réunissait normalement les plus hautes instances des shinigamis, Kotaro fixait encore et toujours les portes menant aux chambres souterraines. Mais il y avait déjà trop de choses qui clochaient. L'absence de garde, les portes d'entrées ouvertes. Tout ça lui donnait vraiment l'impression qu'il était au bon endroit. Mais la porte devant lui semblait verrouillée et impossible de savoir s'il ne rameuterait pas du monde en essayant de la forcer. Ils pourraient tenter de faire un trou sur le côté, mais une simple tentative d'essai avait révélé que les murs étaient plus solides qu'ils en avaient l'air. S'ils s'y mettaient trop fort, ça risquerait aussi de faire trop de bruit. N'y avait-il donc aucune solution pour le faire discrètement ?

\- Kotaro ?!

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir Hisagi franchir les portes à l'instant et se diriger vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Il n'y a pas de garde ou de fonctionnaire. La porte principale est grande ouverte et pareil pour celle-ci.

\- Je sais. On est arrivé peu avant le début de l'exécution et on a trouvé l'endroit désert et grand ouvert. On pensait pouvoir entrer sans faire de vague, mais cette porte est verrouillée et j'ai peur d'attirer du monde en la défonçant.

\- Tu as bien fait. Il y a bien une alarme reliée à la porte. Si on l'ouvre ou tente même de la forcer, ça résonne dans tous le Seireitei.

\- Dans notre situation actuelle, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

\- Dans votre situation actuelle...

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent pour voir Hitsugaya-taicho et Matsumoto-fukutaicho les fixer depuis les portes.

\- ...je doute que vous ayez le temps de vous en préoccupez.

Le jeune Capitaine voulut attraper son sabre mais il se fit habillement bloquer par Francis et Aïssata qui avait suivi Kotaro dans sa recherche d'informations.

\- Bon travail, tous les deux.

\- Incroyable, je ne les ai pas du tout sentis. Laissa échapper Hisagi.

\- C'est parce que c'est le but. Francis et Aïssata sont les deux meilleurs d'entre-nous quand il s'agit de se camoufler. C'est pour ça que je leur ai demandé de venir avec moi.

Disant cela, ils s'étaient tous deux approchés des deux gradés immobilisés et clairement colérique pour le plus jeune.

\- Hisagi Shuhei. Tu n'es qu'un traître. Grogna Toshiro.

\- Je peux vous assurer, Hitsugaya-taicho, que je n'ai nullement trahi la Soul Society. Je pense que vous êtes venus pour la même chose que nous. Sinon, vous seriez probablement sur la colline du Soukyoku à tenter d'arrêter les ryokas.

\- La même chose ? Hisagi, que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Matsumoto, complètement perdue.

\- Il parle de la mort d'Aizen. Ou plutôt de celle de son sosie, si vous préférez.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est Ichimaru Gin qui a tué Aizen ! Cria Toshiro.

Hisagi et Toshiro se regardèrent un instant avant que le Marcheur ne demande à ce qu'on libère les deux prisonniers. Heureusement pour eux, ceux-ci n'attaquèrent pas immédiatement.

\- Il semblerait que vous êtes sur la bonne piste, Hitsugaya-taicho, mais vous avez été berné. Certes, Ichimaru Gin fait bien parti du complot, mais ce n'est pas lui le responsable de la « mort » d'Aizen. Mais Aizen, lui-même.

\- Comment ?

\- Kyoka Suigetsu, son zanpakuto. Il projette une illusion à quiconque est sous son emprise. Malheureusement, c'est le cas de tous les shinigamis. Mais pas les ryokas. Lorsque vous m'avez vu sur la place où on a trouvé le corps d'Aizen, j'emmenais Kotaro-san en sécurité. Nous avons tous vu le corps, mais lorsque j'ai demandé à Kotaro-san...

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu. Pas une seule goutte de sang. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris qu'Aizen commençait à préparer quelque-chose. Et vous aussi, il semblerait, Hitsugaya-taicho. Que vous pensiez que ce soit Ichimaru Gin était normal, vu que vous n'aviez pas connaissance du zanpakuto d'Aizen.

Hitsugaya médita ses informations pendant un moment avant d'avouer que oui, tout cela était parfaitement crédible et même incroyablement logique.

\- Mettons que je vous crois, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Mes espions parcourent les rues du Seireitei depuis notre arrivée. Ils voient tout et entendent tout. Mais l'une d'entre-eux a disparu la nuit avant le départ d'Aizen. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé, mais nous avons fouillé presque chaque recoin de cette ville et rien. Soit elle est ici, soit ils l'ont emmené dans le Rukongai. Et si elle est ici, alors Aizen l'est également.

\- Pourquoi ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle est morte ?

\- Je le sentirai si c'était le cas.

\- Le sentir ? Demanda Matsumoto en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Kotaro soupira en voyant leur tête confuse, même Hisagi. Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien lâcher le morceau.

\- Je suis le Marcheur. Les espions dont je vous ai parlé sont mes âmes, c'est pour ça que je peux les sentir.

Les yeux exorbités qu'il reçut n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait avoir. Il s'attendait à des cris, des questions et peut-être un peu de colère. Mais le silence, c'était nouveau.

\- V-V-V-V-Vo-Vous êtes...le Marcheur... ? Demanda Hitsugaya en le pointant du doigt, tremblant comme une feuille.

\- Enlève-le « Vous », j'ai seulement 15 ans...Pour cette vie.

\- Vous êtes bien conservés pour un vieux pluri-millénaire. Remarqua Matsumoto avec un sourire taquin.

\- Hé bien, merci.

Kotaro observa la réaction d'Hisagi et ne vit qu'un visage blanc, sans aucune expression. On aurait dit qu'il venait de s'arrêter complètement. Une sorte de blocage général.

\- Hisagi-san ? Tout va bien ? Es-tu en colère ?

\- Non...Je crois...En fait, je ne sais pas comment réagir. A vrai dire, je n'arrive pas à intégrer que tu sois le Marcheur. Je veux dire, pour moi, il me faisait plus l'effet d'une entité omniscient comme le Roi des Esprits. Alors t'entendre dire ça...

Hisagi semblait complètement perdu, pas sûr de savoir comment continuer sa phrase pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Kotaro décida de l'aider et posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter dans ses tentatives d'explication.

\- Attendons que ça se termine et après on en parlera. D'accord ?

\- Oui.

La situation éclairée, tous se tournèrent vers Hitsugaya qui semblait perdu avec les dernières révélations. Ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant que le petit capitaine et sa subordonnée n'accepte de les suivre. Kotaro observa le groupe et en vint à la conclusion qu'ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour une approche surprise.

\- Francis. Aïssata. Vous pouvez nous attendre à l'extérieur ? Il vous suffit de monter la garde. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre viendra, mais sait-on jamais.

Les deux âmes acceptèrent et partirent se cacher dans les bâtiments alentours, dissimulant leur reiatsu pour ne plus être détectable par personne.

Les trois shinigamis et le Marcheur se tournèrent vers l'entrée, se préparant à entrer dans ce qui serait assurément l'antre du loup.


End file.
